DRAGON DE MALA FE
by DI-MALFOY
Summary: Draco ha perdido un amor. Por tal motivo viaja hasta un recondito y alejado lugar para olvidar... Y para morir, ya que ha entrado a las filas de la orden del Fenix, para luchar contra los mortifagos... Drogas,sexo ¡SLASH!
1. ¡SIN EL NO SOY NADIE!

bDISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no me pertenecen (Por desgracia -_-) Los demás son solo míos n_n/b  
  
*****  
  
centerDRAGON DE MALA FE/center  
  
******  
  
CAPITULO UNObr  
  
¡SIN EL NO SOY NADIE!br  
  
******  
  
bBadascony, Hungría 24 de Noviembre/b  
  
pProfesor Dumbledore... su carta de Septiembre dándome su dirección me permite darle, por mi parte, algunas noticias. Me hubiese gustado haber podido hacerlo antes, pero en el campamento no se hace siempre lo que se quiere, hemos tenido que desplazarnos varias veces para llegar a tomar posesión de un sector famoso y recóndito, desde donde le escribo estas pocas líneas. A decir verdad, hay que tener ganas de escribir para hacerlo/p  
  
bNo encontramos aquí ninguna resistencia (Cuando recién llegamos) sino únicamente agujeros llenos de agua, en un célebre bosque-lago donde no quedaba nada más que algunos miserables troncos que los constantes ataques no habían querido arrancar. A nuestro alrededor nada más que devastación: no podíamos descubrir más de dos metros que no hubieran sido destrozados; cadáveres ya viejos de Aurores, que sentía el deber de enterrar/b  
  
bAhora... No lejos de nosotros..... Los peligrosos Mortífagos../b  
  
bTodo eso me da pie a profundas reflexiones. ¡Usted no conocería al joven de antes! La guerra me ha cambiado mucho para hacerme el hombre de la situación: cada cosa en su tiempo. Por el momento, toda mi atención, la ocupa la cruel la guerra... si sufro a veces, es por culpa de la guerra, cuando tengo suerte, es también por la guerra. Es fatigoso, al fin, se entiende, pero tengo tal aversión a los Mortífagos que no les podré ver en adelante ni en pintura. Tengo la ocasión para ello en este momento, pero es para vengarme, de todas las atrocidades que han hecho. Estoy contento de pertenecer a un cuerpo que no admite la fraternidad. Y estoy orgulloso de haber sido llamado. No he querido encariñarme con nadie más, después de la muerte, de mis queridos amigos de Hogwarts. Y la desaparición de... Usted ya sabe a quien me refiero ¡Le extraño tanto!/b  
  
bYa no corro más riesgos por eso. La experiencia lo confirma, y además creo que estoy protegido de una manera particular. La guerra también me ha hecho conocer la vida y lo que la vida es, en presencia de la muerte./b  
  
bFuera de esas pocas horas de meditación, olvido todo para alegrar a los pocos compañeros que quedan de pié. Siento que es un bello detalle después de más de tres años de guerra. Usted puede estar seguro que habré hecho mi deber. Con lástima me despido, ¡es el servicio quien me reclama! Parece que los chicos malos han despertado... Pero ¿Cuándo podré volver a verle?/p  
  
pQueda de Usted.../b  
  
bDraco Malfoy.... Fénix 0024 Líder de Cuadrilla/b  
  
********  
  
-Espero que esta carta si le llegue a tiempo al profesor Dumbledore.. ¡Cada ves se hacen más intensos los ataques en la frontera! Y la correspondencia se pierde por la pérdida de las lechuzas... No quiero mentir acerca de nuestra verdadera situación, pero si le escribo contándole la realidad me obligaría a regresar y no quiero, no aún..  
  
(La guardó en la bolsa delantera roída de su uniforme)  
  
Un joven blanco, delgado, espigado y con la ropa hecha polvo, se acercó hasta la trinchera de piedra volcánica, en la cual estaba refugiado Draco.... Llegaba a gatas, ya que no podía caminar erguido; y si acaso lo intentase, podía caer fulminado por algún hechizo mortal de parte de los mortífagos que acechaban varios metros delante de su refugio.  
  
-¿Escribiendo otra vez Dragón? (Así era conocido en el campamento) -Tu nunca pierdes el ánimo, y eso es digno de alabarse. La mayoría de los muchachos ya no tienen ganas de nada. Están desmoralizados, piensan que tenemos la guerra perdida y que solo nos están utilizando de carnada.  
  
-Los comprendo.... Llevamos casi tres días de incertidumbre, ni ellos se atreven a adelantar filas, y nosotros tampoco, tal pareciera que estamos jugando al gato y al ratón.... La pregunta aquí es.. Quien es el gato y quien el ratón.  
  
-¿Y sabes cual es lo más dramático en todo esto? Que ya pronto caerá la nieve. Si tan solo el volcán cobrara vida, produciría algo de calor... y no tenemos provisiones.... La comida ya está escaseando y no podemos aparecer nada, por temor de revelar nuestra posición... ¡A veces me dan ganas de salir y morir fulminado! Al menos sería rápido... Prefiero eso que morir de hambre y frío. Aunque, me detengo por algo...  
  
-¡No me gusta que pienses de esa manera! Si estamos en este lugar, es por que han confiado en nuestra capacidad. Si no fuera así... Estos malditos ya habrían avanzado hasta las comunidades Muggles en la frontera y habrían hecho una matanza espantosa. Ellos confían en nosotros, somos su unica esperanza.  
  
-Me gustaría pensar como tú, pero no puedo... ¿Dime como haces tu para estar siempre tan optimista?  
  
-No es optimismo..  
  
-Dragón, no te entiendo.. ¡Ni loco hubiera mandado una solicitud para ser aceptado en la Orden del fénix por voluntad propia, en este lejano lugar! A miles de kilómetros de tu hogar... Morir lejos de el, no es lo que uno espera.  
  
-Miháy, de cualquier manera, ya sea aquí, o en otro lugar.... Nos llegará la hora de partir. A mi lo que me mueve es otra razón muy poderosa....  
  
-¿Lo haces por el verdad? Quieres vengarte....  
  
(La mirada de Draco se tornó fría)  
  
-Si, lo hago por eso.... ¡Por que ellos me lo arrebataron! ¡Ellos destrozaron mi vida! ¡No se los perdonaré nunca! Haré que paguen con lágrimas de sangre todas las que yo he derramado por su ausencia...  
  
-¿Nunca encontraron su cuerpo?  
  
-No, nunca... (La plática le hizo recordar a Draco el pasado, un pasado que no podía olvidar a pesar de los meses) -Es una herida que no ha logrado sanar.. Han pasado tiempo, pero parece que fue ayer... Pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto, me lastima... Mejor enfoquémonos en lo que nos incumbe.  
  
-¿Y si no estuviera muerto? Es una posibilidad.... Tal ves fue capturado y está prisionero en la guarida de ya sabes quien.... He oído que en sus calabozos hay..  
  
Draco iba a responderle a Miháy, pero la alarma de un posible ataque resonó por todas partes.. La movilización de hombres fue inmediata. Draco era el líder del escuadrón "Pegasus" tenía a su mando, en un principio, a una veintena de hombres, pero los mortífagos habían pegado duro y se habían reducido a la mitad. Les ordenó montar en los Pegasos alados que tenían a su disposición. Los caballos también habían recibido su ración en combate, algunos mostraban cicatrices de pasadas luchas, pero eran muy fuertes.  
  
Los mortífagos por su parte, volaban en Águilas arpías, de enormes dimensiones. Les llevaban ventaja, pero el espíritu de lucha que su joven comandante les había transmitido les hacía sacar valor desde las profundidades de su alma. Cuando Draco surcaba la inmensidad del cielo, parecía transformarse en otra persona.. ¡El caballero alado! Era como un símbolo... Un ejemplo de valentía y tenacidad..Aunque la ira y la sed de venganza se reflejaban en sus ojos. El muchacho noble y gentil se transformaba en cruel y despiadado a la hora de pelear. Veía en cada rostro del enemigo, a aquel que le había destrozado el corazón, a aquel que le había quitado las ganas de vivir...  
  
Un Mortífago encapuchado le cortó el paso; lanzó un hechizo para derribarlo del caballo, pero lo esquivó con gran maestría. Ahora tocaba su turno de responder al ataque sorpresivo....  
  
-¡Everte Statem!  
  
El rayo dio directo en los ojos del animal. En estos casos, era al Águila a quien debían debilitar por principio de cuentas, solo así estarían en igualdad de circunstancias. El siguiente paso era derribar al Mortífago, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.  
  
El hombre de negro, al ver inutilizada a su ave, se desató y saltó hasta el Pegaso de Draco.. Lo tomó por el cuello.. ¡Trataba de asfixiarlo! El rubio, comenzó a forcejear, por lo que descuidó la riendas del caballo, este comenzó a volar sin rumbo fijo... Draco no podía acceder a su varita en esa posición, el enemigo era muy fuerte... Con una mano, buscó entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja... Cuando la encontró, descargó un golpe en la mano que le sujetaba.. El hombre dió un grito de dolor, y soltó de inmediato la presión a la que tenía sometido al chico...  
  
-¡Muere maldito!  
  
Draco descargó otra puñalada directo al corazón del infortunado sujeto, este lo miró con los ojos desorbitados... Otra puñalada más.. Y otra y otra... Hasta que lo arrojó desde el aire... El sonido de un golpe seco contra el suelo se escuchó.  
  
-¡Uno menos! ¡Malditos miserables!  
  
La lucha continuó por varios minutos más, hasta que el enemigo tocó retirada, por esta ocasión, la orden había ganado una batalla más. Los heridos fueron trasladados al campamento hospitalario Rába, muy cerca de ahí. Draco ayudó a transportarlos. La noche cayó... Fue entonces que supo, que la hora de asearse y descansar había llegado.  
  
Cuando llegó hasta su camastro pudo verse a sí mismo, todo cubierto de sangre, tanto de Mortífagos, como de sus compañeros. Su cabello sucio, ahora lo llevaba largo y a la cintura; afortunado el que era lampiño y no tenía que batallar para sacarse la barba y el bigote como los demás, que parecían más viejos de lo que en realidad eran; ninguno de ellos rebasaba las 25 años, Draco era el mayor con 23.  
  
Se quitó parte de su atuendo (No llevaban protecciones especiales para la batalla, no había presupuesto) No había agua entubada, esta debía ser traída del pozo, cerca de el lago, que quedaba a algunos metros de distancia. Tomó dos cubos, y salió de su tienda ¡Tan fácil que hubiese sido llenarlas de manera mágica! pero lo tenían prohibido. La varita solo podía ser utilizada en combate. Todos los demás usos, era considerados fuera de la ley, y quien que la quebrantara, iba directo a una pequeña fortaleza acondicionada para ser una cárcel. De acuerdo al delito, eran los días, meses, e inclusive años, dentro de ella.  
  
La vida ahí era muy dura, prácticamente vivían con lo más indispensable, cada quien tenía que lavar su ropa (Dos mudas cuando mucho y dos pares de botas gruesas) y hacerse de comer ellos mismos. Una hoya, un plato extendido, uno hondo, un vaso de plástico, cuchillo, tenedor, cuchara, y una cocineta de leña (Otro trabajo, el cortar madera, pues los árboles escaseaban de su lado) esos eran todos sus utensilios de cocina. Dentro de la tienda.. El camastro, un pequeño buró, un pequeño closet, y un espejo. El baño era comunitario, varias tinas que debían ser llenadas a mano; no había agua caliente, así que había que calentarla aparte, en tiempo de frío, si es que les daba tiempo... Prácticamente vivían como gente común y corriente.  
  
Cuando no estaban en combate, se turnaban para limpiar las caballerizas donde descansaban los Pegasos (En el caso de la cuadrilla de Draco) Los animales eran tratados como reyes, ya que eran su medio de transporte debían estar fuertes y bien alimentados. La mejor comida, la mejor agua... El caballo de Draco se llamaba Kék (Azul) y era su más leal compañero, ambos eran inseparables..  
  
*********  
  
Draco ya cansado, casi arrastraba los pies para ir por el agua, pero a pesar de su precariedad, el debía estar limpio, nunca se iba a la cama sin antes haberse duchado. Arrojó el primer cubo hasta el fondo del pozo..  
  
-¿Cada ves hay menos agua verdad? (Preguntó uno de sus subordinados, quien también necesitaba del precioso líquido para beber)  
  
-Si, Bányász y habrá menos cuando llegue la nieve... Nos las veremos muy difíciles.  
  
-¿Por qué está aquí? Usted viene de una buena familia, no necesita sufrir todas estas calamidades. Ahora podría estar gozando de un buen fuego, de una buena cena.... Buena ropa... Diversiones.  
  
-¡No sabes nada acerca de mi! Y te agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos.  
  
Draco nunca hablaba acerca de su familia, y le molestaba que los demás muchachos le preguntaran, ellos sabían que era un Malfoy y que tal ves, el hecho de haberse enrolado, era uno más de los caprichos de un niño rico, que quería pasar por héroe ante la comunidad mágica. La mayoría de ellos, estaban ahí por obligación. No faltaban los comentarios en doble sentido en el dormitorio para molestarlo. Era su superior, si.. Pero solamente en batalla, dentro... Era uno más. Así pensaban todos.. Menos Miháy, que era su brazo derecho, y con quien platicaba abiertamente de su vida; solamente el lo podía tutear, para los demás era una tumba, una muralla imposible de derribar.  
  
-¡Que humor se carga esta noche! Debería estar contento, nos dieron el tiempo libre... De hecho, hemos decidido celebrar la victoria del día de hoy, con un buen vino blanco... ¡Lo único bueno que producen estas malditas tierras! Y comeremos Gulash (carne con pimentón) -¡Ah! y escuché decir a Leány (La chica que les hacía sus "favores") que llevará a algunas de sus amigas.. Esta noche habrá mucha diversión.... ¡Ya ansío revolcarme con todas ellas! Este amiguito... (Tocándose su miembro) tendrá mucha acción....  
  
-Pues aprovecha, ahora que puedes... ¡Mañana quien sabe si salgas con vida! (Draco se retiró con sus cubos rebosantes de agua)  
  
-¡Tiene un sentido del humor bastante tétrico! (Estupido ¬¬) -Si decide acompañarnos, ya sabe donde localizarnos. En la aldea de Szigliget... A las 10 en punto.. (No se por que pierdo mi tiempo diciéndole esto, nunca asiste a nuestras reuniones)  
  
Efectivamente, Draco nunca iba con ellos.. Siempre acababan embriagándose, drogándose (Con pastillas y polvos Muggles) y se quedaban dormidos sobre la arena hasta el amanecer. El prefería descansar.. No le gustaba esa clase de diversión. En los momentos de soledad, aprovechaba para escribir cartas o para pensar en su amor perdido.  
  
Lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, era tomar una buena ducha para relajarse y quitarse la tensión. El baño no duró mucho, hacía bastante frío, el aire lograba penetrar por las rendijas de las paredes hechas de gruesos troncos de pino.  
  
Se hizo en el cabello una trenza, se puso ropa limpia, y la sucia la apartó en una de las cubetas vacías. Sacó la carta que había escrito horas antes, pero estaba arruinada. Tendría que pasarla en limpio nuevamente. Para poder quitarle las manchas de sangre de su viejo uniforme, debía ponerlo a calentar en agua, pero ya estaba cansado para realizar el trabajo. Esa sería una de sus tareas de primera hora, del día siguiente.  
  
Se acostó en su camastro, todo estaba en completo silencio.. Bajó su brazo derecho, y sacó una caja de cartón de abajo de su cama, desató el nudo que la mantenía cerrada y sacó un pequeño cuadro..  
  
-No se cómo he podido aguantar todos estos meses sin ti.. (Acarició la imagen con su mano) -Quisiera estar contigo, besarte, acariciarte.. Si tu no estás mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Vine aquí para olvidar, pero no lo he conseguido, al contrario, te tengo presente a cada momento, ¡no puedo apartarte de mí por más que lo intento! ¡¿Por que tuviste que hacerlo?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ir a ese lugar si sabías que tu vida corría peligro?  
  
(Varios de sus compañeros de tienda entraron haciendo mucho escándalo, Draco guardó inmediatamente su tesoro, lo dejó en el mismo lugar y les dio la espalda aparentando dormir)  
  
-¡Que bien nos la vamos a pasar! ¿Cómo nos vamos a transportar? (Dijo Magas, el más alto y corpulento de todos)  
  
-En una vieja carcacha Muggle, no pudimos conseguir algo mejor... ¡Si tan solo nos dejaran usar nuestras escobas! Llegaríamos más rápido de esa manera, pero no me voy a arriesgar a pasar varios meses tras las rejas.. El ministerio de guerra se enteraría en un santiamén, a esos no se les escapa nada. (Comentó Barna, un chico menudo y de rostro simpático)  
  
- Deberían tratarnos como nos lo merecemos, darnos mejores uniformes, mejor alimentación... ¡Si no fuera por nosotros, esta región ya habría sido tomada por esos apestosos Mortífagos! Pero no... Nos dan de punta pies en el trasero y nos mandan muy lejos....  
  
-Velo por este lado Magas; Al menos hoy dieron al orden de que nos dejaran la noche libre... Algo es algo... (El chico prendía un cigarro Muggle)  
  
-Dame uno, a mí ya se me terminaron esas cosas humeantes.... Yo no puedo conformarme con tan poco... Cuando estaba en casa, salía casi a diario ¡me divertía a placer! Tenía todas las mujeres que se me antojaban.... ¡Bebía hasta hartarme!  
  
-No me hagas reír.... Tú y yo sabemos que tus padres no podían darte esa clase de gustos.... Si viniste aquí fue por que la paga era buena.... No por que realmente tuvieras espíritu de servicio.... Todos nosotros estamos en las mismas circunstancias.... Bueno casi todos... (Pedrada para Draco que escuchaba todo)  
  
-¡Maldita sea la pobreza! ¡Y malditos seamos los pobres que tenemos que aguantar que se nos humille! Pero algún día seré rico y me las voy a cobrar todas juntas.... (Se tumbó en su lugar para acabarse el cigarrillo)  
  
-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta Miháy? (Preguntó Barna)  
  
-No... Me siento indispuesto, la batalla me dejó extenuado. Me duele todo el cuerpo, el último Mortífago que me tocó me dio un buen golpe en las costillas.... (Comenzó a desvestirse para dormir) -Pero yo le regresé varios más... No se fue limpio.  
  
-¿¡Lo dejaste vivo!? (Draco se levantó de inmediato)  
  
-Dragón... Ellos... Ya estaba replegándose.... Ya no pude hacer más.. se me escapó..  
  
(Draco se arrojó sobre el, lo tomó por el cuello y lo aprisionó contra la pared)  
  
-¡El no hubiera dudado ni un instante en matarte! ¡No debes ser débil! La próxima vez que tengas en frente a uno de esos malditos asesinos.... ¡MATALO! ¡CORTALO EN MILES DE PEDAZOS SI ES NECESARIO!  
  
(Draco estaba fuera de sus casillas, la ira se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, ninguno de los otros dos hizo nada por defenderlo, meterse con el líder no era buna idea y más conociendo su carácter tan explosivo)  
  
-Dragón.... ¡Me... Estás... lastimando! ¡No... puedo respirar!  
  
Entonces lo soltó, pero sus dedos estaban perfectamente marcados en el cuello de su amigo, el muchacho comenzó a darse un leve masaje para mitigar el dolor. Draco supo que se había dejado llevar por el odio, por un momento se arrepintió, pero no dijo nada.... Miháy no era culpable de su desgracia, el no debía pagar los platos rotos. No tuvo otra alternativa más que salir de la tienda, no podía verlos a la cara...  
  
-¡Es un completo lunático! ¡Casi te mata! ¿Estará bien de sus facultades? ¡No quiero que allá afuera vaya a confundirme con un enemigo y quiera estrangularme! Si sigue actuando así, pediré mi cambio de cuadrilla (Dijo Barna)  
  
-¡Un día de estos acabará suicidándose, siempre pasa lo mismo con los líderes! No soportan la presión y buscan la salida más fácil... Eso nos conviene Miháy, te quedarías con su puesto y yo con el tuyo (Magas hablaba de lo más tranquilo)  
  
-No, Dragón no es así.... Es solo que.... Olvídenlo... no lo entenderían..  
  
-¿A pesar de todo lo defiendes? Mmm, ¿no será que te estás enamorando de el? Jajaja ¡Aunque lleve el cabello largo no es una mujer! Aunque a falta de ellas... Bien podría pasar por una.  
  
-¡No cabe duda de que tienes una mente enferma Magas!  
  
-Enferma, pero divertida.. jejeje  
  
**********************  
  
Draco fue directo hacia las caballerizas, buscó inmediatamente a Kék, su Pegaso. Este comenzó a relinchar y a mover sus alas por el gusto de verle. El chico lo acarició suavemente y le dio un terrón de azúcar....  
  
-Creo que tú eres en el único en quien puedo confiar. Nunca discutes nada de lo que te digo, siempre estás a mi lado, me has salvado la vida varias veces. Soportas mis constantes cambios de ánimo.... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...  
  
(El animal movía la cabeza, como si en verdad entendiera lo que Draco le decía)  
  
-¿Quieres estirar un poco las alas? No, esta vez no habrá mortífagos, ellos se han retirado.. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas? (Relinchido) -Muy bien... Daremos un pequeño paseo...  
  
-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Prometo no hacer mal tercio (Una voz interrumpió)  
  
- ¡Miháy! Yo.... ¡Discúlpame! No sé que me pasó, no debí tratarte de esa manera y menos delante de los otros.  
  
-¡Olvídalo! No siempre estamos de buen humor... Comprendo perfectamente tu posición; tuviste mucha razón al decirme esas cosas... Si el caso hubiese sido al revés, ahora no estuviera platicando contigo.. Ya sería parte de las estadísticas y hubieran mandado mis cosas a casa.  
  
-De cualquier forma, te ruego aceptes mis disculpas.  
  
-¡Aceptadas! Entonces.. ¿Puedo acompañarlos? No quiero quedarme solo en la tienda. ¡Todo mundo saldrá de fiesta!  
  
- Muy bien ¿Irás en tu caballo, o quieres montar conmigo?  
  
-No tengo ganas de ensillar al mío, así que... ¡Tendrás que llevarme! (relinchido)  
  
-Parece que Kék no está muy de acuerdo (Otro relinchido más) - ¡Dice que pesas mucho!  
  
-¡Pero si soy una pluma! ¡Soy tan ligero como el viento mismo!  
  
-¡Eso me gustaría preguntárselo a tu caballo! No creo que esté de acuerdo contigo (Draco subió primero) Tendrás que agarrarte de mí, no hay espacio para otra montura... (Ayudó a subirlo)  
  
-¿A dónde vamos Dragón?  
  
-Buena pregunta.... ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que Kék elija?  
  
Al escuchar esto, el Pegaso salió a toda carrera de la caballeriza y en un dos por tres levantó el vuelo, Miháy se sujetó fuertemente de la cintura del jinete para no caer. El animal se dirigió en dirección al lago, su lugar favorito, no así de Draco, le traía muchos recuerdos, ya que se parecía mucho a Hogwarts.  
  
Sobrevolaron unos minutos la basta región, hasta que el animal decidió descender sobre una inmensa roca, exactamente en medio del agua... Ambos jóvenes desmontaron. Luego echó a volar de inmediato para su sorpresa, por más que Draco trató de detenerlo con las riendas, no lo logró... Y los dejó ahí.  
  
-¿Pero que se ha creído? Kék, ¡Regresa inmediatamente! ¡Es una orden!  
  
(Relinchidos)  
  
-¿Te estas burlando de nosotros?  
  
(Piruetas del animal en el aire)  
  
-Parece que si ¬¬.... ¡Olvídate de la ración extra de azúcar! ¿Escuchaste?  
  
-Creo que tu animal planea dejarnos aquí... Y tendremos que regresar nadando. ¡Brrr! El agua debe de estar helada. ¿Cuántos grados calculas? ¿Unos 3?  
  
-A estas horas... Si... Kék... Hey ¡¿que haces?¡ Vuelve.... (El Pegaso se iba alejando poco a poco)  
  
-¡SE FUE! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡NOS ABANDONO!  
  
-Bueno, tal ves el también quiera pasar una noche libre ¿no crees? Te apuesto 5 galeones a que regresa mas tarde por nosotros. (Eso espero)  
  
-Claro que regresará... Pero.... ¡Nunca había hecho esto! ¡Nunca me había desobedecido!  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez... ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado? Ven, siéntate... La noche va a ser muy larga... ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? Son de los buenos, no como las porquerías de Barna y Magas...  
  
-Yo no fumo.... Pero... Nunca es tarde para empezar....  
  
-Te gustará; te relaja... ¡Y te quita el hambre! Te digo esto por que no hemos cenado y estamos en medio de la nada...  
  
-De todos modos no tengo apetito... ¡Vaya que esto es fuerte! ¿Qué cosa es?  
  
-Marihuana.... Muggle por supuesto... ¡DE CONTRABANDO! Traída desde el país vecino ¡Eslovenia!  
  
-¡Huele a rayos! ¡Y sabe peor!  
  
-Es por que no estás acostumbrado, pero una ves que lo haces, te sabe a gloria.....  
  
-¿Tienes mucho tiempo fumando esto?  
  
-Mmm, aproximadamente 3 años..  
  
-¡Así que llevas 3 años viéndome la cara de estúpido! ¿Dónde la has mantenida oculta? En ninguna inspección he encontrado rastro de.... Esto.  
  
-jajaja, ¿me vas a acusar con los superiores? Relájate Dragón, una ves al año no hace daño. Tampoco quiero inducirte al vicio, no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia... Bien.. ya que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer.. ¿Por qué no platicamos de algo menos corrupto?  
  
(Draco apagó su cigarrillo y lo tiró al agua, luego se acostó en la dura roca y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, Miháy lo imitó)  
  
-Dime una cosa... ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste acerca de los prisioneros?  
  
-Es un rumor... Pero cuando el río suena.... Algo de verdad debe de haber...  
  
-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?  
  
-En el antiguo campamento donde estaba.... Uno de mis compañeros cayó en manos enemigas y lo llevaron ahí, mas tarde logró escapar, tuvo suerte.... ¡Contaba que la vida era un infierno! Casi no les daban de comer. Los hacían trabajar más de 12 horas diarias, a pleno rayo del sol, cavando hoyos para los muertos, que después resultaban ser ellos mismos....  
  
-¿No te dijo donde quedaba ese lugar?  
  
-Nunca lo supo... Y tampoco quiso averiguar. Solo te digo una cosa.. Llegó en muy mal estado, tanto... Que solo estuvo tres días con nosotros.. Tuvieron que darlo de baja y mandarlo a casa. Tenía pesadillas todas las noches, hablaba del lord oscuro... De lo cruel que era.... Y cosas por el estilo... Así que.... No creas mucho en lo que te digo, pudo haber mentido, dadas las circunstancias, no estaba bien de la cabeza...  
  
-Me gustaría saber más acerca de ese lugar... Tal ves....  
  
-¿Tal ves, el pudiera estar ahí? ¿Eso crees?  
  
-En estos momentos....me aferraría a cualquier cosa....  
  
-Dragón... No quiero parecer cruel pero.... Según lo que me cuentas, es poco probable que haya salido con vida de ese ataque.... Ya no te atormentes más... Bien o mal... Tú sigues con vida. Y si es así es por que todavía no ha llegado tu hora. Todavía tienes una misión que cumplir.. Eso es lo que yo veo.  
  
- Miháy, mi vida sin el no tiene sentido.... ¡No quiero vivir! Si ha muerto, quiero reunirme con el...  
  
-A el no le gustaría verte abatido, por el contrario, te diría que buscaras la felicidad.... Si no olvidarlo.... Si buscar a alguien más, a un compañero.  
  
-No me interesa tener otra pareja, mi corazón solo fue de una sola persona, y como esa persona ya no está, este quedó enterrado.. para siempre..  
  
-No se me hace justo... (Miháy se levantó)  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué NO SE TE HACE JUSTO?  
  
-Dragón.. Yo... Yo te amo... ¡Y quisiera ser tu compañero!  
  
-¡No! aleja esos pensamientos de ti... No sabes lo que dices.  
  
-Se perfectamente lo que digo.. tengo 2 años sabiéndolo, solo que no me había atrevido a decírtelo. Sé que todavía no lo olvidas, y no pretendo que lo hagas, ya que nadie ocupará su lugar.. Pero si me dejas intentarlo, yo....  
  
-No, no, no... Yo nunca podría... Miháy, yo no soy la persona idónea para ti.  
  
-Creo que eso debo decidirlo yo....  
  
-¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO VES? ¡Vine aquí, por que quiero morir! ¡Ya nada me importa! Solo puse de pretexto a los Muggles... Lo que te dije allá en las rocas fue mentira, yo no vine a defenderlos, ni vine a ser su esperanza....  
  
-Para morir, cualquier otro lugar hubiera sido perfecto.. Pero no, decidiste venir aquí, o fue el destino quien te trajo, por algo pasan las cosas.. Draco, debes tener confianza y fe  
  
-¡Yo no creo en el destino, ni en la fe, no creo en nada!  
  
- Eres un Dragón de mala fe... Estás muy herido y eso no te hace ver más allá de tu nariz.... ¡No te derrumbes! Tú vales mucho..  
  
-Te equivocas, yo no valgo nada....  
  
-Para mí si... (Se fue acercando a Draco)  
  
-No, aléjate, solo te traeré desgracias.... No debiste fijarte en mí... Si yo muero.... Sufrirás....  
  
-¡Yo no voy a permitirlo! Tú no vas a morir...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Continuara.... Comentarios plis¡¡¡  
  
pFundadora de la ORDEN_ DRACO _DORMIENS (PARA ADULTOS) Dense una vuelta por mi Biografía/p  
  
Y Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** ************************************************** 


	2. SEVERUS SNAPE

***************  
  
CAPITULO DOS  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
***************  
  
-No, aléjate, solo te traeré desgracias.. No debiste fijarte en mí..Si yo muero.. Sufrirás..  
  
-¡Yo no voy a permitirlo! Tú no vas a morir.. (El chico se acercó y quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de Draco)  
  
-Miháy... ¡Eso no lo puedes asegurar! Mira, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando de esto. Yo ya he tomado una decisión. (El rubio caminó en dirección opuesta)  
  
-No la acepto.. ¡No puedo hacerlo!  
  
-Entonces no es mi problema.. Yo no pedí que te enamoraras de mí... Busca a otro compañero. Yo ya estoy negado al amor. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Y para evitar este tipo de situaciones, Únicamente hablaremos como líder y subordinado ¿Entendió? (Le habló de usted)  
  
-Dragón, no puedes ser tan cruel... (Dijo ya desesperado y a punto de llorar) -Tu no eres así, solo te estás ocultando, sobre la coraza que tu mismo has creado... Dame una oportunidad. Se que puedo hacerte un hombre feliz...  
  
-¿NO ME ESCUCHO? Si sigue desobedeciendo a un superior, pasará varias semanas encuartelado y con trabajos forzados.. A pan y agua.  
  
-Entonces... Que el castigo valga la pena..  
  
Miháy se abalanzó hacia Draco y sus labios encontraron los del rubio. Esto lo tomó de sorpresa, de momento no supo como reaccionar. El húngaro ponía lo mejor de si en ese beso. Tomando por ambos lados y con fuerza, el rostro de su Dragón.. ¡Por fin había logrado probar esos labios jugosos! Esos labios que en sus locos sueños estrujaba con vehemencia... El rubio lo dejó explorar su boca por todos los rincones.. Aunque mantenía sus ojos abiertos, con indiferencia.. No estaba sintiendo el beso. Solo con Harry había sentido lo que era amar. Lo que era dar lo mejor de si con un simple roce.. Miháy se dio cuenta de esto y lentamente se fue separando.. Mirando fijamente aquellos ojos grises que no mostraban ninguna expresión.  
  
-¿Satisfecho? Espero que lo haya disfrutado, por que será lo único y lo último, que conseguirá de mi.. (Draco comenzó a quitarse las gruesas botas y se las amarró en la cintura)  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo Dragón?  
  
-Regresaré al campamento..  
  
-Pero.. ¿No pensarás irte nadando? (El silencio de Draco lo dijo todo) -¡Es una locura¡ ¡Puedes morir por Hipotermia! Si haces esto por el beso... Discúlpame ¿esta bien?  
  
-El pedir disculpas no va con un integrante de la Cuadrilla. Que no se le haga costumbre.. Además, lo que yo haga con mi vida, no debe importarle... Mandaré de vuelta a su Pegaso. Y en cuanto llegue, repórtese conmigo de inmediato. Cumplirá su castigo por insubordinado.. (Dicho esto se arrojó al agua)  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Por favor! Se razonable.. (Pero el ya no lo escuchó, se sumergió cuanto pudo) -¡Diablos Dragón¡ (El chico caminaba de un lado hacia el otro) -No puedes dejar que se vaya solo... ¡Puede necesitar ayuda! (Hablaba consigo mismo) -Lo voy a seguir..  
  
El también se arrojó hacia las frías aguas del lago... Fue tanta su desesperación por tratar de alcanzarlo, que olvidó quitarse las botas. Estas pesaban mucho y le impedían moverse rápidamente. Si seguía así terminaría por hundirse. El lo supo minutos después.. Miró hacia donde estaba Draco. Ya le llevaba mucha ventaja, sería imposible alcanzarlo. Tuvo que regresar a la fría y desolada Roca.  
  
-¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo Dragón?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Draco nadó lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras más pensaba en Harry, mas rápido y fuerte daba la brazada. Todos los bellos recuerdos que había tenido con el lo estaban lastimando... Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la orilla. Salió. El frío comenzó a calarle los huesos. Salía mucho vapor por su nariz y boca. A lo lejos, se escuchaban cánticos y verbenas. Seguramente sus compañeros seguían en la fiesta. Se dirigió hasta las caballerizas. Y localizó al Pegaso de Miháy. Lo dejó salir y le indicó que fuera por el.. El animal obedeció prontamente perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche. Kék no estaba por ahí, su lugar estaba vacío. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentirse asfixiado de todo.... Comenzó a llorar de rabia e impotencia. Golpeó cuanto objeto se encontraba en su camino, sin importarle las heridas que se estaba produciendo, sobre todo en las manos. ¡El tenía que sacar toda esa furia que llevaba por dentro! Entonces sus ojos, se posaron en un filoso machete, colgado muy cerca de la entrada... Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó por el mango. Con un dedo comprobó el filo del mismo. De su dedo gordo salió un pequeño hilo de sangre.. ¡Si que estaba afilado! Lo tomó con ambas manos, para que la poderosa hoja de acero, quedara a la altura de su estómago.. Bastaba con empujar con fuerza para hundirla en su cuerpo... Draco dudaba... Pero al recordar el infierno en que estaba viviendo, volvía a sujetarlo....  
  
-¡DRACO! (Miháy había llegado) -¡Tranquilo! Todo está bien...  
  
(Ahí estaba Draco todo empapado, sangrante y con los ojos fijos en el arma blanca)  
  
-Baja el machete ahora mismo... (Sin respuesta, paso que daba hacia delante Miháy, Draco acercaba más la punta a su vientre)  
  
-No es correcto Dragón... Dámelo....  
  
-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡QUIERO TERMINAR!  
  
-Eres una persona capaz de salir adelante con tus problemas, no busques la salida fácil, que sólo utilizan los cobardes. Tú no eres ningún cobarde Dragón, me los has demostrado infinidad de veces.. (Miháy no pudo percatarse que gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por la frente del Draco, ya que se confundían con el agua)  
  
-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS DE ESA MANERA!  
  
-Dragón. No me dejas otra opción... ¡DESMAIUS!  
  
Draco se desvaneció.... Antes de que cayera pesadamente al suelo, lo tomó entre sus brazos... Segundos después; Tres magos malencarados y con la cabeza calva, aparecieron delante de el. Llevaban unas túnicas de color negro y con un brazalete verde en el brazo izquierdo. Miháy nunca los había visto en toda su vida.... Uno de ellos, el de cara tosca y nariz aguileña, sacó un pergamino y leyó en voz alta...  
  
-Según el acuerdo de Ginebra, usted ha roto la ley al utilizar magia, en lugar y momento inadecuado, utilizando un hechizo ¡Desmaius! No habiendo combate de por medio, sobre un superior.  
  
-Pero, era necesario hacerlo.... Mi líder de cuadrilla... (El brujo lo interrumpió)  
  
-La pena por utilizar este Hechizo, es el de permanecer en la cárcel de Rossz, por un periodo de dos semanas, sin derecho a juicio.. ¡Llevenselo! (Ordenó a los otros dos, quienes de inmediato lo separaron de Draco)  
  
-¡Esto es una arbitrariedad! ¡Yo solo intentaba ayudarlo! ¿Que pasara con el?  
  
Como Miháy estaba poniendo resistencia, tuvieron que ponerle una mordaza de manera mágica, al igual que esposas en ambas manos y pies. Por más que intentaba decir algo, no podía ser escuchado por nadie. Después los cuatro desaparecieron, dejando el cuerpo de Draco, inerte sobre el piso de paja.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Unos lengüetazos rasposos sobre su cara, lo despertaron.. Se trataba de Kék... Draco se fue incorporando despacio..  
  
-¡Déjame en paz! Estoy molesto contigo... (Relinchidos) -Te portaste muy mal, debería castigarte....  
  
Se incorporó de lleno...Llevándose la mano a la cabeza, ¡la jaqueca lo estaba matando! ¿Por qué el dolor? Ahora comenzaba a recordar. Observó sus manos todavía lastimadas.. la caballeriza hecha un asco... ¿Y Miháy? ¡No! lo ultimo que había escuchado antes de desfallecer había sido ¡!?... Corrió hasta el campamento y entro en su tienda.... Buscó al chico en su camastro pero no lo encontró. Algunos de sus amigos ya habían regresado de la fiesta y estaban perdidos de borrachos, por más que trató de levantarlos y preguntarles por el paradero de su amigo, no lo logró. El único que podía sacarlo de su duda era el comandante en jefe. Su tienda quedaba en el otro extremo del campamento.. Miró el pequeño reloj en su mesita... Las 6 de la mañana.. ¿Sería prudente molestarlo? ¡Por supuesto!  
  
Cuando tuve enfrente de sí el objetivo, se aclaró la garganta..  
  
-¿Señor kövér? ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? (Silencio) -Señor kövér, es urgente.. (Más silencio) La desesperación hizo que penetrara sin autorización.. La tienda estaba vacía.  
  
-¡Donde demonios está, cuando se le necesita!  
  
Risas afuera de la tienda, y salió para investigar. El comandante iba muy bien acompañado. Dos mujeres de la vida galante, a cada lado y con una botella de vino a medio terminar en una mano. Al parecer, el también se había dado la noche libre.  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué nochecita verdad? (Arrastraba las palabras y apenas se le entendía)  
  
-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero es importante que hablemos, acerca de Miháy. Al parecer....  
  
-¿No quiere un trago? ¡Esta delicioso! (Las mujeres veían a Draco de pies a cabeza y se insinuaban con la mirada)-¡Ahhhh, que refrescante! ¿Me decía?  
  
-Nada... No era nada... Con permiso (Draco regresó a su tienda furioso y se dejó caer en su camastro)  
  
-¡Valiente comandante! ¡Pero si de que me quejo!... ¡Yo estoy igual o peor! Si algo le pasó a Miháy, yo seré el culpable... No, no puedo esperar. ¡Tengo que averiguar! (Una idea le vino a la mente)  
  
-Si mis sospechas son ciertas.... Debe de estar en la fortaleza Hegy... Nadie se levantará temprano. Si, creo que me dará tiempo de ir y regresar sin que se den cuenta. Me llevaré a Kék.  
  
Surcó los cielos, que se tornaban de colores anaranjados, pues la luz de un nuevo día comenzaba a iluminar. El Pegaso iba a toda velocidad. Draco iba agarrado fuertemente de la crin del caballo. En alerta constante ya que había salido a territorio desprotegido. Cualquier movimiento, era detectado inmediatamente. Algunos kilómetros adelante, enclavada en una cima estaba la fortaleza Hegy. Draco fue perdiendo altura paulatinamente hasta que voló raso muy cerca del piso terregoso. Un poco de trote con el caballo y había llegado a la monumental puerta de hierro, custodiada por dos soldados. Estos le impidieron seguir.. Varitas en mano.  
  
-Necesito hablar con el responsable...  
  
-¿Quién lo busca?  
  
-Draco Malfoy, Fénix 0024 Líder de la cuadrilla de Pegasos.. Es urgente.  
  
(Ambos brujos guerreros lo vieron con cara de sospechoso)  
  
-Espere un momento, veremos si puede recibirlo....  
  
Uno de ellos, entró por una puerta anexa a la principal, el que se quedó vigilándolo, tenía un aspecto de bárbaro. Vestía ropas gruesas al estilo vikingo, botas de piel de Dragón. Barba muy larga, y los dientes todos podridos. En la nariz llevaba de lado a lado un colmillo de jabalí. No quitaba la vista de Draco, y sonreía como estúpido. Le hizo recordar a Crabbe y Goyle, sus "guaruras durante gran parte de su estancia en el colegio" Ellos también habían perecido en manos del Lord Oscuro.  
  
-¡DEJALO PASAR! (Gritó un guardia, arriba de una de las torres principales) -Pero tendrá que dejar a su bestia afuera (Refiriéndose a Kék)  
  
Draco dio instrucciones al caballo para que sobrevolara la zona. Si todo salía bien, saldría en pocos minutos De inmediato fue conducido por varios pasillos de aspecto denigrante. Lo escoltó otro guardia, en igualdad de circunstancias que el de afuera. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la nariz, puesto que el olor ahí dentro (De orines y suciedad) era insoportable. A lo lejos podían verse las ventanas de las celdas y los presos sacando los brazos por ellas con su plato de comida, gritando por ser alimentados. Al fondo, un patio enrejado, con otros tantos presos deambulando. Unos iban desnudos, otros teniendo relaciones sexuales sin mostrar pudor... ¡Era un espectáculo denigrante! Hubo alguno que incluso, le gritó obscenidades a Draco y le enseño sus partes nobles.  
  
Por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser la oficina del director de la fortaleza. Dio algunos golpecitos a la puerta..  
  
-Adelante..  
  
El cuarto era bastante amplio, con grandes ventanales, olor a perfume, una gran mesa con comida de diferentes tipos, fruta, bebida, plantas tropicales..... Y en el fondo. Un Jacuzzy, con varios hombres dentro. Y en medio de todos ellos.... ¡Severus Snape! Fue un duro golpe para Draco el descubrir que el responsable, se tratara de su antiguo profesor de Pociones...  
  
-¡P- profesor!  
  
-Bienvenido Draco... ¡Tantos años sin verte! Ven, acércate.... Quiero observarte más de cerca... (El chico obedeció) -No cabe duda de que te has vuelto todo un hombre atractivo.... ¡DEJENOS SOLOS! (Los hombres que le habían estado acompañando, salieron del jacuzzy)  
  
-El mundo es demasiado pequeño.. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que te encontraría, en este lugar tan apartado de todo, le hubiera dicho que estaba completamente loco y le hubiera mandado cortar la lengua por mentiroso.  
  
-Si, no cabe duda de que el mundo es muy pequeño.... ¡Yo tampoco lo hubiera podido imaginar! (Draco se sentía incómodo) -Pensé que se encontraría dando clases en Hogwarts.  
  
- Después de que el lord Oscuro fue derrotado.. Es una larga historia... ¿Te ofrezco algo? (Señalando su amplia gama de alimentos exóticos)  
  
-No, gracias.... Profesor, yo quiero...  
  
-No, no, no, ya no soy tu profesor.... Puedes llamarme Severus. La relación alumno, académico, terminó hace muchos años.  
  
-Severus (Que raro se oía así mismo decirle así) - Lamento interrumpirte pero...Vengo por un asunto muy importante..  
  
-¿Dime? (Dijo con voz melosa)  
  
-Es, solo una suposición mía pero.... Creo que un integrante de mi cuadrilla fue traído aquí... Por un error mío.  
  
-¿Ah si? Y, ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
- Miháy Edes.  
  
Severus se levantó del jacuzzy mostrando todas sus partes, a pesar de que ya rebasaba los 40 aún se conservaba en buena forma; el rubio desvió la mirada. De inmediato, unos sirvientes le colocaron una fina capa de seda roja. Snape se sirvió vino en una fina copa de cristal cortado)  
  
-Miháy Edes....Mmm si, creo que fue traído en la madrugada. (Draco respiró aliviado)  
  
-Bajo que cargos...  
  
-Uso indebido de la varita. Dos semanas de encarcelamiento. (Movía el líquido dentro de su copa)  
  
-¡DOS SEMANAS! Severus, fue culpa mía. E l solo trató de salvarme..  
  
-¿Salvarte? (Snape miró fijamente los ojos de Draco, por unos minutos no hubo plática) -¡Quisiste suicidarte! Y todo por culpa del bueno para nada de Harry Potter (Le había leído la mente) -Que lejano se escucha ese nombre ahora.. Verdad Draco... Es una pena que no se haya sabido nada. Hubieras escuchado mi consejo hace algunos años, y esto no hubiera pasado...  
  
-No vine hablar de eso Severus.... ¬¬  
  
-Si, si... - Miháy Edes es el motivo por el cual estas aquí.... Tienes muy buenos gustos, tengo que reconocerlo. Es un muchacho muy guapo. Y además está enamorado de ti.  
  
-Solamente somos amigos... Severus... ¿Podrías ayudarme? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?  
  
-Draco, es muy difícil lo que me pides. El muchacho cometió un delito, independientemente de las circunstancias que lo hayan obligado. Y de acuerdo a las leyes del ministerio de guerra, debe cumplir con su condena. Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada... Aunque.. puede haber una pequeña esperanza...  
  
-Dime, lo que sea....  
  
(Severus se acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído)  
  
-Podríamos hacer un truque. Si tanto de molesta que el esté aquí por tu culpa, entonces... Toma su lugar. Obviamente no estarías encerrado como los demás prisioneros, tendrías comodidades.... No creo que en el campamento inmundo en que vives las tengas.. Al juzgar por los harapos que llevas. ¿Dónde quedó aquel porte Malfoy?  
  
-Yo elegí vivir así... Y no me arrepiento de ello.  
  
-Aún conservas el orgullo.. Como tu padre y madre... antes de morir a mano de los Aurores. Es una pena que una de las mas grandes familias sangre pura, se esté extinguiendo, solamente queda su rico heredero.... ¿Entonces? Que dices...  
  
-No puedo abandonar mi cuadrilla. Soy su líder.... Los mortífagos cada vez están atacando con más fuerza.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que se las arreglarían fácilmente sin ti. No son los únicos que pelean en esta guerra. Por ejemplo los gigantes. Es una ayuda el que estén de parte suya.... A ver, a ver, ¿Quién mas? Ah si.. ¡Me olvidaba de los Muggles! Ellos también están participando..  
  
-Sabes que la lucha no es pareja....  
  
-Está bien, está bien... Mira Draco, sé de buena fuente que los mortífagos no atacarán en algún tiempo...No me preguntes más, pues no te diré (Draco alzó su ceja) El invierno se acerca y no son tan estúpidos como para hacer un ataque bajo esas condiciones climatológicas..  
  
-Severus... Tu sabes quien es ahora el líder de ellos ¿verdad? ¡¿QUIEN TOMO EL MANDO DESPUES DE QUE VOLDEMORT MURIO?!  
  
-No puedo decírtelo.. Juré no revelar nunca su identidad....  
  
-¿Acaso es el, o ella, quien mantiene tus.. caprichos? (Mirando despectivamente todo el entorno)  
  
-Tal ves...  
  
-Entonces nunca estuviste de parte de Dumbledore. ¡Solo fingiste ser un espía!  
  
-Solamente vi por mi futuro Draco. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué me iba a quedar toda la vida como un simple y mugroso maestro de pociones? Dumbledore me utilizó.. Yo cumplí, ahora estoy viviendo la vida como quiero. Disfrutando de lo que nunca antes disfrute.  
  
-Claro.. ¿pero que se poda esperar de alguien como tu?  
  
-Soy y seguir siendo un Slytherin.... Querido Draco. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que tú también perteneciste a ella?  
  
-Desafortunadamente son cosas que no puedo borrar de mi pasado. ¡Y me avergüenzo!  
  
-No me gusta discutir sobre cosas añejas. Solo hacen que me duela la cabeza... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides? ¿Aceptas el trato? O.. Creo que tu amigo pasaría unas semanas muy largas... ¿sabes que aquí en la fortaleza, ocurren muchas violaciones? A veces los locos se salen "misteriosamente" de la sección de enfermos mentales, con la sola idea, en su aturdida cabeza, de poseer un cuerpo virgen.  
  
-¡ME ESTAS CHANTAJEANDO SEVERUS!  
  
-Tienes la última palabra... Lo tomas o lo dejas...  
  
Lo tomo.. (Draco no iba a arriesgar a Miháy de esa manera, aun y cuando Snape estuviera bromeando, cosa que dudaba)  
  
-Arreglare todos los papales... Tu amigo, saldrá libre, en un par de horas. (¿Tanto poder tenia Snape?)  
  
-Quiero verlo.  
  
-No suelo ser tan complaciente, pero tratándose de ti, haré una excepción. Lo mandar traer. Le dirás que saldrá libre, y que más tarde lo alcanzaras en el campamento. Cosa que no será cierta. Es solo para tranquilizarlo. (Snape trono los dedos y un sirviente se acerco)  
  
-Trae al prisionero. Al que llego hoy por la madrugada.  
  
-¡Enseguida, mi lord.  
  
(Ahora le decían Mi lord, Draco estuvo a punto de escupirle en el rostro)  
  
-Toma asiento Draco..  
  
-Estoy bien de pie..  
  
-Como quieras... (Volvió a quitarse la bata, para entrar al espumoso Jacuzzy)  
  
-Y yo que pensé que detestabas las cosas Muggles (Dijo Draco)  
  
-Debo reconocer que me produce mucho placer. Incluso a la hora de tener sexo. Es una nueva forma de experimentar. ¿Nunca lo hiciste así con Potter? O era tan mimoso que la sola idea lo horrorizaba.  
  
-Quiero dejar una cosa en claro Snape. No quiero hablar de mi vida privada ¿entendiste? Si he de quedarme aquí dos semanas, tendrás que aceptarlo.  
  
-No seas tan testarudo Draco. Tu bella cara se echa a perder cuando te molestas.... Pero también te hace ver más sexual. Puedo imaginarme lo que habrá gozado contigo el cretino de Potter. Al juzgar por los hechos, me aventuraría a decir, que eras tu el que llevaba las riendas. (Snape comenzó a masturbarse por debajo del agua) El que lo hacia gozar, el que lo hacia gritar y aferrarse a las sabanas cuando lo penetrabas... El que pedía ¡DAME MAS! ¡Oh así, así Draco!  
  
-¡BASTA! (Grito Draco) ¡El que debería estar en la sección de enfermos mentales, eres tu!  
  
-Vamos, no seas tímido, yo solamente estoy diciendo la verdad...  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-Ahora el que sufre de Amnesia eres tú.... ¿Recuerdas cierta ocasión en las regaderas del estadio de Quidditch? O la cama de Potter.... La oficina de Dumbledore.. No me mires con ojos de odio. Potter y tú, no tenían saciedad.  
  
-¡NOS ESPIASTE! ¿Con que derecho lo hiciste?  
  
-Yo no diría, exactamente espiar.... Por aquellos tiempos, Dumbledore me pidió que vigilara cada paso que Potter daba, día y noche. Lo demás fue ganancia.. jejeje Estas muy bien, querido ahijado...  
  
-Eres un.... (La puerta se abrió, y apareció Miháy, todavía esposado)  
  
-¡DRAGON! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-¡Así que este muchachito te llama Dragón.... Que conmovedor y excitante.  
  
-Miháy, he venido por usted, nos iremos pronto. Ya he solucionado todo. (Draco no hizo caso al comentario de Snape)  
  
-¿Es verdad? ¿Estoy libre?  
  
-Si, ¿podrían quitarle las esposas? (Snape asintió y el criado lo despojo de ellas)  
  
-¡Que alivio! Me estaban matando.. ¿Cómo sigues Dragón, ya estas tranquilo?  
  
-Claro...  
  
-Mi sirviente los escoltara hasta la salida.... (Interrumpió Severus) -Espero tenerlo de regreso a la brevedad Señor Malfoy, tenemos asuntos que discutir.  
  
Ambos chicos fueron escoltados hasta la gran puerta de Hierro, No sin antes ser abucheados por todos los reclusos. Miháy fue el primero en poner un pie fuera.... Draco silbó y Kék apareció....  
  
-Kék le llevara hasta el campamento... Suba.  
  
-¿pero no vendrás conmigo?  
  
-Regresare mas tarde, El señor Snape y yo debemos arreglar el papeleo por su liberación. Cosas de rutina...  
  
-Esta bien, te esperare.... Muchas gracias Dragón.  
  
-Gracias a ti Miháy.. (Otra ves le hablaba de tu)  
  
(Le dio una palmada en el lomo a Kék y este se elevo a toda velocidad)  
  
-No cabe duda de que eres un gran chico.. y muy valiente. Si otras fuesen las circunstancias, me hubiera enamorado de ti.... Pero yo amo a Harry.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
En un país lejano... Un chico de ojos verdes despertaba de su coma....  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
HEEEEEEY , hasta aquí con este capitulo jejejeje. Espero que les vaya gustando la trama. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, para ver como voy, o si de plano me retiro jejeje.  
  
Hasta pronto. Y gracias a los que me dejaron Revs.. La verdad pensé que me iba a ir en blanco buaaaaaaaa.  
  
Atte  
  
Yo.  
  
Fundadora de la Orden_Draco_Dormiens  
  
Y miembro de la orden Siriusiana. 


	3. LA FORTELEZA DEL VICIO

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Los personajes de Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Neville Longbotton, Draco Malfoy y la abuelita, no me pertenecen. Toditos ellos son de Rowling. Buaaaaaaaa.  
  
****************  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
LA FORTALEZA DEL VICIO  
  
****************  
  
En un país lejano... Un chico de ojos verdes despertaba de su coma....  
  
-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela ven Rápido!  
  
-¿Qué sucede Neville?  
  
-Por unos instantes abrió los ojos; ahora los tiene cerrados, pero hace unos momentos...  
  
-¿No estarás alucinando? No has dormido bien estos ultimas días...  
  
-No abuela.. ¡Estoy seguro de que lo vi! Mira.. Ahí esta de nuevo.  
  
Harry había vuelto a reaccionar, con los ojos entre abiertos y con una aparente pesadez, repaso todo el lugar, de derecha izquierda y de arriba abajo.  
  
-¿No seria conveniente hablar con el profesor Dumbledore? Recuerda que nos pidió, que cualquier novedad, por más mínima que fuera, se le reportara de inmediato.  
  
-Yo me encargo de eso, tu no de despegues de aquí por nada del mundo. ¿Ya le has suministrado el suero? ¿La zonda esta bien colocada?  
  
-Todo marcha bien.. Como de costumbre.  
  
-Enseguida regreso.. No le quites los ojos de encima (La abuela de Neville salio del cuarto)  
  
-Vamos Harry, yo se que puedes.... ¿Me reconoces? ¿Puedes escucharme? Soy Neville, Longbotton o como quieras llamarme. El chico desastre de Hogwarts...  
  
(Harry volvió a cerrar sus ojos)  
  
-Creo que has vuelto.... Bienvenido Harry.  
  
Neville Longbotton, un chico que había cambiado mucho. Durante 6 años, había estado ejerciendo como medimago. Los primeros tres, en San Mungo, al cuidado de sus padres, quienes finalmente fallecieron, a causa de sus irreversibles males. Y a últimas fechas, medico particular de Harry a petición de Albus. Cuando sucedió el terrible encuentro entre el chico de ojos verdes y Voldemort. El chico había llegado en un estado vegetativo, sin esperanza de recuperación. Pero Dumbledore, siempre fiel a sus creencias y a su fe, lo traslado hasta la casa de la familia de Neville. El antiguo y regordete muchacho, había quedado atrás, ahora lucia mucho más delgado, pero seguía conservando la misma cara de niño.  
  
La mayor parte del tiempo, lo pasaba leyendo libros de medicina, tanto Muggles como de magia. Logrando juntar ambas ramas, obteniendo resultados extraordinarios. También se había enfocado principalmente en evitar que Harry sufriera retrazo mental debido a su condición, suministrándole, vía intravenosa, ciertos medicamentos de su propia autoría. Si, experimentaba con su amigo, pero era por su propio bien. Los resultados no se sabrían hasta que Harry reaccionase, y ese día, parecía ser un día de suerte (Valga la redundancia)  
  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente, para dar paso a un Dumbledore mucho mas entrado en años y mas arrugado. Ya no era director del colegio. El consejo escolar lo había jubilado, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto. Ahora su lugar lo ocupaba la profesora McGonagall... Albus se acerco para ver a su antiguo pupilo más de cerca.  
  
-¿Es cierto lo que dice tu abuela?  
  
-Si profesor, creo.. Más bien confirmo, que Harry ha despertado después de tantos años.  
  
-¡Es un milagro! Y todo te lo debemos a ti Neville.  
  
-No, no puedo llevarme el crédito. De no haber sido por su ayuda económica, no hubiese podido seguir con mis estudios. Además, a pesar de todo. Harry siempre ha sido muy fuerte, El también merece sus felicitaciones.  
  
-Si, tienes razón.. ¿Ahora cual es el siguiente paso Neville?  
  
-Creo que tenemos que revisar sus facultades mentales Albus (Dijo la Abuela) -Si todo marcha bien, comenzaremos con la rehabilitación inmediatamente.. Un chico como Harry no merece "vivir" bajo esas circunstancias... El que siempre fue tan alegre, tan jovial..  
  
-Se le extraña mucho.... Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Manos a la obra. Este muchacho debe de incorporarse a la sociedad.  
  
-¿Ahora si le avisara a Draco Malfoy? (Pregunto Neville)  
  
-Primeramente quiero ver, que Harry este en condiciones de reconocerle. Seria un golpe muy duro para el, si su esposo no tiene ni la más remota idea de quien se trata. Por eso no lo hice durante estos tres años. Se que piensas, que no actué de una manera adecuada, pero todo tiene su por que...  
  
-Tengo una hipótesis. Si Harry lo ve, pudiera... (Neville insistía)  
  
-Tu asegurate de que todo marcha bien, y hoy mismo le enviare una lechuza a Draco, o en su defecto iré personalmente para darle la noticia. No se como vaya a tomar la buena nueva, Ya saben que tiene un temperamento muy fuerte. Le voy a suavizar el terreno.  
  
-Esta bien, me apresurare... Profesor.  
  
-Mientras tanto, Albus, ¿no gustas comer algo? Hice una sopa de lagarto exquisita, te vas a chupar los dedos. Es mi platillo favorito. La receta ha estado en la familia hace muchos siglos ya..  
  
-Encantado, vayamos a tu cocina, el acontecimiento lo amerita... ¿Y por que no? un brindis.. ¿Tienes cerveza de mantequilla?  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Draco había vuelto hasta los aposentos de Severus. Había terminado de zambullirse en el espumoso jacuzzy, se cambio de ropa (Estilo militar) se perfumo y se peino con el cabello relamido hacia atrás..  
  
-Te llevare hasta la habitación que ocuparas estas semanas... Podrás bañarte, me repugna ver la sangre en tus ropas y en tus manos... ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Te comieron la lengua los Dragones?  
  
-No tengo nada importante que decir... Salvo que, debes dar aviso a mis superiores, de que me quedare aquí; O de lo contrario pensaran que soy un desertor. Y eso no me conviene.  
  
-El deber ante todo.... No por nada te eligieron como líder de la cuadrilla de pegasos. En realidad siempre los has sido, desde que naciste, estabas predestinado. Eres único Dragón... ¿Yo también puedo llamarte así? O es de uso exclusivo de tu amante.  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-El que calla otorga... Sígueme, es por aquí...  
  
Snape abrió una puerta falsa en la pared. Ella conducía a un angosto corredor, acaso unos cincuenta centímetros de ancho, y dos metros de alto. Salieron a un amplio patio, que contaba con una alberca de mediano tamaño. Rodeada, en todo su borde, por muchas mujeres bellas, también desnudas. Los miraron pasar pero no hicieron ningún comentario, estaban absortas en sus mismos pensamientos. Bajaron unas enormes y anchas escaleras de mármol negro (Color preferido de Snape) Todo estaba muy callado. El ruido del patio de los reclusos se había marchado. Las pisadas de ambos personajes, era lo único que rompía con el silencio sepulcral. Hasta el fondo aparecieron otras puertas. Muy altas y ricamente decoradas. Rubíes y diamantes, formaban dos serpientes entrelazadas.  
  
-¡CONNUBIALIS!  
  
Se abrieron de par en par... Era una habitación amplia, con una cama matrimonial al centro. Un gran ventanal que tenía una vista preciosa hacia el valle. Un baño, y muchas fotografías personales de Snape. Incluso un cuadro al óleo.. "Muy sugerente" donde yacía recostado sobre un sillón, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Draco lo vio, pero no lo observo...  
  
-En aquel armario encontraras ropa, elige la que te quede....  
  
-Severus, Si no me equivoco... Este es tu cuarto ¿Esperas que me quede contigo? Olvídalo. Prefiero pasar las dos semanas, en una celda pestilente.  
  
-Es una oferta tentadora. Pero por el momento no hay disponibles. Lo siento mucho por ti... Tienes cinco minutos para bañarte y cambiarte. Tenemos cosas que hacer.  
  
-No me gusta que me des órdenes.  
  
-Tendrás que obedecer.... O...  
  
(Severus saco una pequeña bola de cristal del cajón cercano a su cama y con unos pases de su varita, mostró a Miháy volando rumbo al campamento)  
  
-Si no accedes a mi petición... Derribare al muchacho con un Aveda Kedavra en este mismo momento.... No estoy bromeando.  
  
(Draco bufo, y se maldijo para si mismo, no había salida esta ves, se dirigió rumbo al baño)  
  
-Ahhhh, una ultima cosa... ¡ACCIO VARITA!  
  
(El arma de Draco voló hasta las manos de Severus)  
  
-¡DEVUELVEMELA!  
  
-Mmm. No, no puedo... Se de lo que eres capaz de hacer con ella. Por mi propia seguridad y por la tuya, la guardare muy bien.  
  
-¡Eres un maldito infeliz! Pero juro que te arrepentirás de todo esto. LO JURO Severus Snape... (¿Cómo pude dejarme sorprender de esta manera?)  
  
-No jures en vano, te puedes condenar...  
  
-No me des la espalda Severus.... Por que con o sin varita, te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa.... Draco Malfoy es mucho más que eso.... ¿Ves estas manos? Ya han matado a muchos mortífagos.... No me caería mal uno más a mi larga lista.  
  
-Ah no, muchachito, tu no me la des a mi... No tendré tu fuerza bruta, pero soy mucho mas inteligente que tu. Jejeje. Mucho mas.. ¡Ya se ha perdido mucho el tiempo! Apresúrate, hay cosas por delante que realizar..  
  
Draco azoto con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta del baño Quito sus ropas y abrió las llaves de la regadera en forma de serpiente. Por primera vez después de muchos años, su piel pudo sentir el calor del agua caliente, sin tener que cargar los baldes de agua, por muchos metros.... Su larga cabellera dorada cayó graciosa sobre sus hombros, sobre esos músculos tan bien definidos y torneados. Snape no iba no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de perderse semejante espectáculo. Detrás de unas plantas frondosas, dentro de su cuarto, había una pequeña mirilla. Por ahí pudo espiar a placer a su "ahijado" El rubio se frotaba, en esos momentos el cuerpo, con un jabón oloroso... Severus se estaba excitando, la escena era de lo más sensual... ¡ESE CUERPO DEBIA SER DE EL! Pero no por el momento.... Ya encontraría otra oportunidad más idónea, era muy prematuro si quiera pensar, en tener relaciones con o sin autorización.... Dos semanas bastarían....Más que suficientes, para domar ese carácter rebelde, y sacar de su mente el recuerdo de Potter.. Estaba en su territorio.  
  
El baño termino rápidamente. Draco salio con una toalla rodeando su cintura... encontró algunas prendas de vestir sobre la cama. Snape no parecía estar por ningún lado... ¿Dónde estaría su viejo y roído uniforme? No podía ir por ahí desnudo, enseñando sus partes. Una camisa de seda blanca holgada, pantalones negros, y unas sandalias... Cuando se las coloco, sintió diferentes sus pies, tan acostumbradas a las botas gruesas.... En esta ocasión dejo su cabello suelto, aun mojado, que se pegaba a su rostro y cuello.  
  
-Atuendos dignos de un Malfoy, ahora si pareces todo un caballero... (Severus Salio de otra puerta secreta más)  
  
(Draco respingo)  
  
-¿Ahora Te dedicas a espiar Severus? (Dijo Draco de una manera normal, como si le no le importara en lo mas mínimo que lo hubiese visto sin ropa) -¿Dónde esta mi uniforme?  
  
-Donde debe estar.. En la basura (Luego cambio el tema al ver la exquisita imagen que tenia enfrente)-Te pareces mucho a tu padre... Casi como dos gotas de agua... En la gallardía y la virilidad lo has superado ampliamente. Eres mas alto que el.... Mas atractivo.... (Severus se aproximaba peligrosamente)  
  
-No te me acerques o lo pasaras mal... (Draco podía ver en los ojos de Snape, la lujuria y el deseo)  
  
-No seas tan gruñón, querido ahijado... Si yo quisiera, podría tenerte en este mismo momento.... Pero no lo haré. Tú serás quien me busque... Muy pronto.  
  
-Ni volviendo a nacer... Primero muerto que acostarme contigo.  
  
-Hay un dicho Muggle que tiene un gran significado, para esas palabras que acabas de pronunciar.... Nunca digas, nunca jamás. No vaya a ser, que después te arrepientas de las palabras que has dicho. Jejeje Piensa dos veces, antes de hablar, querido ahijado, piensalo muy bien.... Ven, te daré un pequeño recorrido por toda la propiedad, es necesario que la conozcas, ya que habrá cosas que podrás hacer y otras tantas que se te negaran. Quiero que tu mente se convierta en un mapa y recuerdes a la perfección todo lo que te mostrare. No me gustaría saber, que te has perdido en la inmensidad del lugar y vayas a parar a. Donde no hay retorno.  
  
-Tú camina al frente, yo te sigo... (A donde no hay retorno... Ahí esta Harry, seria todo un placer encontrarme con el)  
  
-¿crees que te puedo hacer daño, querido ahijado?  
  
-Solo es precaución.. Conozco la clase de alimaña que eres  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Miháy, ya había regresado al campamento. Sus demás compañeros, se duchaban después de la larga noche de diversión. El seguía a la expectativa.. Fuera de la tienda, fumando como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, mirando hacia el horizonte, buscando alguna señal en el cielo de su Dragón... Habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde su partida de la fortaleza...  
  
-No me hagas pensar mal Dragón.. No me hagas pensar que intercambiaste mi lugar.... Es la clase de cosas que harías.... ¡Demonios! La incertidumbre me esta matando... ¡Regresa por favor! Kék y yo te necesitamos.  
  
(Sus compañeros iban entrando, hablando alegremente de sus aventuras amorosas conseguidas durante su noche libre)  
  
-¡Quien fuera tu Magas! La chica estaba buenísima jajaja ...Ese par de senos ¡enormes! Y esas...  
  
-La muy estupida se creyó todo lo que dije.... ¡Mi amor, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu! (Magas hacia la parodia de un chico enamorado) -¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontas? (Luego reparo en Miháy) Hey, tu.. ¿Por qué la cara de afligido?  
  
-(Silencio)  
  
-Te pregunte algo imbecil..  
  
-¡Déjame en paz! No quiero discutir contigo...  
  
-¿Dónde esta Malfoy? (Pregunto Barna)  
  
-No lo se.. (Tiro si cigarrillo al piso y lo apago con el pie)  
  
-¿No sabes donde esta tu noviecita? Tal ves ya se aburrió de ti, y te cambio por otro jajajaja  
  
Magas siempre se burlaba del chico, pero esta vez Miháy, no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportándolo, así que le dio un buen derechazo en la mandíbula. Ambos comenzaron a enfrascarse en una lucha campal. Hasta que la voz de su superior los alerto...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? (Magas y Miháy se separaron)  
  
-Este individuo me golpeo.. ¡Y sin motivos!  
  
-¿Es cierto eso?  
  
-Lo lamento Sr. Kövér, pero Magas me saco de casillas... Le encanta insultar a las personas.  
  
-¡Su comportamiento seria a creedor a un castigo ejemplar! Pero hoy es su día de suerte... He recibido una notificación, de parte de.. Un personaje importante. Del mismísimo director de la fortaleza Hegy. En ella me expresa que su líder de Cuadrilla, el señor Draco Malfoy. Por voluntad propia, pasara algunas semanas como huésped distinguido... Por lo que, usted Señor Miháy, será el nuevo líder de cuadrilla y usted Magas como su subalterno.... (Miháy quiso morirse ahí mismo)  
  
-¡No! esto no puede ser.. ¡Draco no puede quedarse en ese horrible lugar!  
  
-¿De que habla?  
  
-Sr. Kövér.... Yo cometí una falta al usar la varita .... Y después....  
  
-Si, eso ya lo se.. Ahorrase las explicaciones (Dijo tranquilamente)-Todo me fue finamente detallado en este documento. Tiene suerte Miháy.. Su líder de cuadrilla realmente lo aprecia jejeje  
  
-¡Soy yo quien debería estar encerrado! ¿Acaso no lo entiende? Tengo que regresar...  
  
-¡Usted no ira a ninguna parte! ¡Es una orden! Si desobedece, se considerara como desacato, y se le hará un juicio ante el ministerio de guerra.  
  
-¡No me importa! Iré por el..  
  
-Ustedes dos... Retirense (Refiriéndose a Magas y a Barna) -Este asunto lo discutiremos, únicamente, el joven aquí presente y yo. (Los otros chicos se retiraron, murmurando entre dientes, y los interesados caminaron hacia un lugar apartado del campamento)  
  
-¿En que nos quedamos? Ah si.. Mire Miháy, es un chico prometedor.. Usted tiene todo un futuro por delante, No tiene caso que lo ponga en riesgo por culpa de otras personas. Sea inteligente. Draco Malfoy esta ahora en la mira de un influyente... Usted ya no tendrá ninguna oportunidad con el... Si, lo se todo... Usted esta enamorado del señor Malfoy desde hace varios años.  
  
-Suponía que usted estaba enterado, le gusta inmiscuirse en la vida ajena...De cualquier modo, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados. Hablare con quien tenga que hablar...  
  
-Miháy, Miháy, debo reconocer que tienes un gran valor, Es una lastima que vayas a terminar de esta manera.. Yo te lo advertí, no entendiste la idea.  
  
-¿¿¿???  
  
-Discúlpeme, pero no tengo otra alternativa..... ¡AVEDA KEDABRA! (El incauto chico cayo pesadamente al suelo, con los ojos abiertos) -No voy a perder mi valiosa vida por culpa tuya... y por unas buenas bolsas de oro .... Lo bueno de ser un comandante reconocido, es el poder de tener una varita sin registro jajajaja.... Nadie llorara tu muerte aquí... Aquí, donde nadie tiene la vida comprada... Le mandare una bella nota a tus padres diciéndoles.. ¡Murió como un valiente! Jajajaja. Ahora tengo que deshacerme de ti...  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Neville revisaba las pupilas de Harry. No estaban dilatadas, buena señal. Lo único malo es que seguía sin responder a ningún estimulo. Solo se limitaba a abrir sus bellos ojos verdes. Recostó a Harry en otra cama, un poco mas dura, le descubrió los pies y lo pico varias veces con una aguja. Ninguna respuesta.. Los ojos de Harry por el contrario, se mostraban más expresivos.... Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ¿Le habría dolido?  
  
-Harry.... ¿Puedes hablar Harry? Er,.. Si me estas escuchando cierra una ves tus ojos.... (Harry los cerro)  
  
-¡GENIAL! ¡GENIAL! ¿Sabes quien soy yo? ¿Me reconoces?....... Quiero decir.... Cierra tus ojos una ves si, me recuerdas, y dos, si no me recuerdas... (Cerro dos veces los ojos) -Mmm, bueno podría ser perdida de memoria temporal... Pero esto me confirma que el retraso queda descartado.. Se me quita un gran peso de encima... Solo espero que el profesor Dumbledore, cumpla. Draco debe estar enterado de que Harry esta con vida. (Su abuela entro con un rebozante plato de comida)  
  
-¿Cómo va Harry?  
  
-Excelente, mejor de lo que esperaba... Mañana le haré trabajar sus músculos. Y creo que será mejor que le rapemos la cabeza por completo. Ese escaso cabello que tiene en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, no se le ve muy bien. Así le crecerá parejo.  
  
-Tu eres el medico.. Sabrás lo que es mejor para el... Yo soy tu abuela y se que es lo mejor para ti, quiero verte comer..Basta de trabajo por hoy. Anda, descansa, Harry no se va a ir a ninguna parte..  
  
-¡ABUELA!  
  
-Shhh, no discutas... Te veo abajo. Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. En cuanto termines de comer, bajas a la sala de estar. Es importante.  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Draco y Severus, recorrían varios salones de la fortaleza. A juzgar por los hechos, ese sitio, en lugar de impartir justicia y regenerar a los delincuentes; los hacia aun peor de lo que estaban. La edad no importaba. El rubio pudo descubrir a cierta distancia, a varios adolescentes, encerrados en un espacio de unos 50 metros cuadrados, rodeados por una cerca ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? El siempre supo que los menores infractores, eran trasladados a otra parte menos populosa y tranquila, con programas de acuerdo a su edad. Se les veía tristes y desnutridos, Draco no pudo sentir menos que lastima por ellos.  
  
El área de comedores, era denigrante, y mucho mas la comida. El olor a podrido se percibía notablemente. Ahora comprendía el porque los presos se quejaban. Después.. Llegaron hasta un área muy amplia, como un gimnasio techado. Con gradas y una enorme pantalla Muggle en la parte mas alta.  
  
-Este es mi lugar preferido.. En donde suelo relajarme cada que me siento tenso...  
  
-No le veo nada de extraordinario. Una simple construcción.  
  
-Ahora esta vacío, pero a finales de mes, esta rebozante de apostadores.. De peleadores. Obviamente Se trata de reclusos de otras regiones. Traídos únicamente para dar espectáculo.  
  
-¿Peleadores?  
  
-Si, ellos pelean, yo gano dinero.. Así de sencillo. Ellos a cambio reciben .... Mis favores y.. algo más. Jejeje Tengo un par de hombres muy buenos con los puños. Son los actuales invictos.  
  
(Draco negó con la cabeza. Snape si que se estaba mezclando con la peor calaña. Nunca se imagino que tuviera gusto por esos extraños "deportes"  
  
-Se permite la bebida, los cigarrillos y toda clase de estupefacientes. Eso le da más sabor.  
  
-Estas completamente loco.. ¿tanto te afecto el estar encerrado en el colegio? ¿Que ahora te enlodas en placeres mundanos? Quieres vivir tu vida a mil por hora.. Vivir y experimentar lo que no pudiste hacer de joven.  
  
-Nunca es tarde para comenzar querido Draco... Ya es hora de que se sirva la cena, ¿Qué te apetece comer?  
  
-No tengo hambre...  
  
-De tu boca salen esas palabras, pero tu estomago ¡esta pidiendo a gritos! comer alimentos decentes ¿Dime, desde cuando no comes una deliciosa y jugosa pieza de pollo? ¿Un buen vino? Como los que solías beber en tu mansión..  
  
- ..  
  
-Me lo imaginaba.... Esta noche, cenaras y beberás como rey..Como mi rey.  
  
-No soy tu rey.. Realmente no estoy acostumbrado a ser el perrito faldero de nadie. Lo sabes muy bien Severus. Así que no esperes que te acompañe a cada paso que des.... Si yo digo que no tengo hambre, no habrá poder humano que me haga cambiar de opinión.  
  
-No dejare que mueras de hambre.... No te dejare el camino libre para acabar con tu vida, querido Draco. Se que por tu cabeza pasa la absurda idea de reunirte con Potter... Por otro lado, si por tu cabecita ha pasado la idea de escapar mientras todos duermen. Lamento informarte que es imposible. Nadie escapa de aquí. Esta protegida bajo hechizos muy poderosos, que solo yo y otra persona pueden romper.... (Rió cínico)  
  
(¡Es un estupido! ¡Un grandísimo imbecil! Si piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados esta muy equivocado... Ya veré la forma de salir de aquí....-Pensó Draco)  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron turbados, por otro de los múltiples sirvientes, con los que contaba Snape.. El empleado, se inclino para hacer una reverencia.  
  
-Perdone la intromisión Mi lord... Pero se ha suscitado un problema, que requiere de su presencia con urgencia..  
  
¿-De que se trata?  
  
-Al parecer, un acaudalado, acusa a su empleado, de haberle robado algunas cosas de sumo valor....  
  
-¿Qué edad tiene el acusado?  
  
-No lo se, pero creo que no pasa mas allá de los 17 (Los ojos de Snape se iluminaron)  
  
-Ya sabes a donde llevarlos, enseguida estoy ahí..  
  
-Con su permiso Mi lord..  
  
-¡Parece que no será una noche tranquila después de todo Draco! El deber me llama.. Tengo que ejercer la justicia, para eso me han puesto en este lugar.. ¿Me acompañas?  
  
Draco iba a declinar, pero iba a ser interesante ver la clase de "justicia" Que Snape podría brindarle a un chico de esa edad. Severus nunca se había caracterizado por ser justo, ni equitativo al otorgar castigos. ¿Cuántas veces no castigo a Harry injustamente? Solo por el hecho de que nunca le agrado... Solo por ser el hijo de James Potter su gran rival... Y su amor frustrado.  
  
El sitio donde Snape recibía a los quejosos, era muy parecido al gran comedor. El sentado detrás de una amplia mesa, con varios guardias, apostados en ambos flancos, y una silla al frente de el, la del acusado.... Un chico blanco, y delgado, con ojos verdes (Draco recordó a su Harry). Tal y como había dicho el sirviente, no rebasaba mas allá de los 17, Draco, a ojo de buen cubero, le calculo unos 15. Llevaba las manos y pies amarrados con un lazo, que ya le habían producido heridas sangrantes. Los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y suplicar que era inocente, de los cargos que se le imputaban. La madre del menor, se encontraba en la parte de arriba, gritando desgarradoramente... Y el acusador.... Con aires de grandeza, sentado a unos cuantos metros de la mesa principal...  
  
-Bien, dime pequeño, ¿Por qué estas aquí?  
  
(¿Severus hablándole dulcemente a un chico? Algo se traía entre manos, Draco estaba seguro de ello, tomo un lugar en la parte mas alejada de todos, pero tenia buena vista y se escuchaba todo a la perfección)  
  
-Mi lord.. Soy inocente.... ¡Lo juro! Yo no me robe el pan...  
  
-¡SI QUE LO HICISTE! (Grito el acusador) -Aprovechaste que no estaba en casa y lo hurtaste ¡ERES UN MALDITO LADRON!  
  
-No, no es verdad.. Mi lord... Piedad..  
  
-¿Lo has traído aquí, solo por haber tomado un insignificante trozo de pan?  
  
-Er, bueno.... Es un delito.. ¡Tiene que pagar! Enciérrelo, delincuentes como el no deben andar sueltos.. Si no se le castiga ahora que es tiempo, cuando crezca ¡Se convertirá en un ladrón y asesino en potencia!  
  
-Le juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que soy inocente mi Lord..  
  
-Muy bien, dado de que se me ha puesto aquí para impartir justicia, es justamente lo que haré.... Que pase el acusador a mi despacho, hablare algunas cosas con el...  
  
El desagradable tipo, se dirigió a una sala contigua... Al pasar junto al muchacho, le dio un buen puntapié en las piernas... Algunos de los guardias rieron, el chico aulló de dolor y la madre derramo mas lagrimas por ver la situación de su hijo y no poder ayudarlo. Draco se aproximo hasta el dolorido muchacho. Nadie lo detuvo. Desde que el rubio había llegado a la fortaleza, se rumoraba que era "la nueva diversión" del director, y no debía ser molestado, O se atendrían a las consecuencias.  
  
Alzo la cara del adolescente... El chico lo vio con ojos dulces.... Esa mirada tan penetrante y tan parecida a la de Harry... Draco regreso en el tiempo....  
  
****************************  
  
"FLASH BACK"  
  
****************************  
  
-Falta ya poco tiempo para nuestra boda.... ¿Has entregado todas las invitaciones?  
  
-Si, bueno, solo falta la de tus padres.... Pero no creo que quieran asistir. Sabes que me aborrecen con todas sus fuerzas... A veces creo que harán algo para impedir que me una a ti.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, ya soy mayor de edad y no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Aunque muevan, cielo mar y tierra, nunca conseguirán separarme de ti. Solo la muerte podría hacerlo...  
  
-No hables de muerte... Me asusta.  
  
-Tranquilo, ven... Quiero abrazarte. Sentirte muy cerca de mí....  
  
****************************  
  
"FIN FLASH BACK"  
  
****************************  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de llorar amargamente al recordar los bellos momentos vividos con Harry... Pero no dejo escapar ninguna lágrima. Iba a darle palabras de consuelo al infortunado chico, pero la puerta, por donde habían traspasado Severus y el acusador se abrió. El sujeto tenía cara de satisfacción, y la bolsa de su pantalón, se alzaba una protuberancia bastante grande...¿Muchas monedas? Salio por la puerta.  
  
-Ahora necesito que pases tu pequeño.. Quitenle las ataduras. (Los guardias obedecieron de inmediato) -Tú espera aquí Draco.  
  
(El chico asustado se dejo conducir, una ves dentro, Severus lo sentó en un cómodo sofá)  
  
-No tengas miedo... Dime ¿Cómo te llamas? (Severus Acariciaba el cabello del muchacho)  
  
- Gyerek, Mi lord  
  
-Es un nombre muy hermoso... Como tu... (Ahora paso su dedo índice por los labios del chico) -¿Deseas irte a casa? ¿Salir libre de culpa y volver con tu madre?  
  
-Si, si lo deseo.. (Temblando)  
  
-Hay una manera de poder conseguirlo... Si te portas bien conmigo....  
  
-N- no le entiendo mi lord..  
  
-Déjame explicarte, poco a poco....  
  
Severus comenzó a despojarlo de sus harapos, la reacción del chico fue alejarse inmediatamente. Snape invoco un hechizo insonoro...  
  
-Va a ser inútil que te resistas, te voy a hacer mío, quieras o no.. Lo quise hacer por las buenas, pero dadas las circunstancias, te tomare a la fuerza.  
  
-Por favor.. N-no, no me lastime. Se lo suplico Mi lord.  
  
-Entonces, coopera y todo será más fácil para ti. Ten mente que podrás irte a casa. O de lo contrario te pudrirás en una de mis celdas. Por muchos, muchos años. Puedes causar la muerte de tu madre.. Morirá de pena. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?  
  
-N-no quiero que mama sufra por mí.  
  
-Hecho pues.. ¡SPOLIATIO!  
  
Las prendas del chico desaparecieron, dejándolo desnudo, su primera reacción, taparse sus partes nobles y morirse de la vergüenza.  
  
-¡RELAXO!  
  
Los músculos y la voluntad de Gyerek se adormecieron, dejándolo a merced de los bajos instintos de Snape. Este lo cargo, y lo deposito en la cama. Se desabrocho su pantalón, subió las piernas del chico en sus hombros, y lo penetro de una sola embestida. El adolescente grito, quiso luchar, pero no podía moverse. El dolor lo estaba matando. El antiguo profesor de pociones fue cambiando de ritmo, de pausado a violento, hasta que eyaculo dentro... Como si nada pasase, volvió a vestirse, al igual que el chico...  
  
-¡OBLIVIATE!  
  
Había que borrarle la memoria... Hizo un hechizo reversible para volverlo a cubrir con su ropa, lo levanto, y abrió la puerta....  
  
-¡Que la madre del chico venga por el! He tenido una charla fructífera, y ha prometido no volverlo a hacer... ¿verdad Gyerek? (Parecía Ido y no saber donde estaba) -Esta libre.  
  
¡Snape lo había dejado libre! ¡Que cosa mas extraña! -pensó Draco. La audiencia, termino. Todos los curiosos, incluidos la madre y el chico se retiraron. Snape, saco un fino pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón, y se seco el sudor de la frente.  
  
-¡Es agotador todo esto!  
  
La mente de Draco comenzó a trabajar. Corrió hasta la oficina alterna y descubrió lo que había temido. Una cama con las colchas manchadas de sangre. La puerta se cerro detrás de el....  
  
-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Lo violaste!  
  
-Fue de mutuo acuerdo..Su virginidad, por su libertad. Creo que fue un arreglo justo. ¿No te parece?  
  
Draco se le fue encima, pero Snape tenía varita en mano.... ¡CRUCIO! El rubio cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor... Sus gritos eran desgarradores. Severus realmente estaba disfrutando verle sufrir.... Draco por su parte, grito el nombre de Harry varias veces... Hasta que todo paro...  
  
-Esto es para que tengas muy presente quien es el que manda aquí.. ¡No te atrevas nunca mas, a intentar esta clase de estupideces!  
  
-¿Por qué no me matas de una ves? (Dijo Draco, apenas audible)  
  
-Eso es precisamente lo que mas deseas.. Morirte. Pero no te voy a dar el gusto.. Vas a sufrir en vida... Vivirás con la incertidumbre, de saber si Potter esta o no con vida jajaja. Ese será tu mayor suplicio...  
  
Severus salio de la habitación, Dejando a Draco tirado en el suelo....  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Weno, hasta aquí por hoy jejejeje. Severus, si que es muy, muy malo Muajajajaja. cualquier comentario bueno o malo, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer. Juar, juar.  
  
Hasta la próxima.  
  
Atte:  
  
Yo  
  
Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens  
  
Y miembro de la orden Siriusiana. -  
  
- 


	4. MIO

************  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
MIO...  
  
************  
  
N/A:  
  
Habra una violación, si esto hiere tu susceptibilidad, no la leas, están advertidos... Luego no me salgan con flames...  
  
************  
  
El cuerpo le dolía, pero no tanto como su interior. Severus tenía razón. La incertidumbre de no saber nada acerca de Harry era una muerte en vida... Se levanto muy lentamente del frío piso, todavía con la energía del Crucio en su cuerpo. Snape era un mago muy poderoso, y ese hechizo mandado por el, había sido uno de los mas fuertes que hubiese recibido en toda su vida. Ni los de su padre se le comparaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente?  
  
Le vino a la mente la idea de salir de ahí a toda costa, ¿pero sin su varita? ¿La compañera de toda su vida?  
  
-No vengas con sentimentalismos ahora...Podrías comprarte otra... Ingéniatelas Draco... ¡No puedes permitir que ese Mortífago se salga con la suya! (Pensó)  
  
Salio del pequeño cuarto, arrastrando lo pies. Afuera, la banca del chico ultrajado, se encontraba vacía, al igual que el resto. El ambiente se tornaba tenso, un aire de malignidad se percibía... ¿Cuántas injusticias se habrían llevado acabo ahí, a las ordenes de su cruel padrino? La sola idea le repugnaba...  
  
Sus pasos le llevaron de nueva cuenta al patio principal, los reos parecían estar en sus ratos de esparcimiento" Todos los miraban detenidamente, aun y a pesar de las circunstancias en las que había quedado, aun conservaba la elegancia.  
  
Observo la parte superior de la construcción. Tenía unos muros muy altos y lisos, imposibles de escalar. Debía haber otra forma de llegar a la parte superior...  
  
-¿Intentando escapar, Dragón? (La voz de Severus, justamente detrás de su oreja) ¿De nada sirvió mi escarmiento?  
  
-Tú lo has dicho... Puedes leer mi mente. No tienes por que preguntarme... Y por lo que veo... sigues espiándome....  
  
-Estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo.... ¿sabes una cosa? Si hubiera una escapatoria, ¿crees que ellos (refiriéndose a los internos) –Aun estarían aquí? Esta fortaleza, se hubiese convertido... En una fortaleza fantasma. Yo no tendría trabajo, ni en que entretenerme. Este lugar es uno de los sitios mas resguardados del mundo mágico. Y de eso me encargo yo, de que esa fama siga vigente y... Que tiemblen con el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre.  
  
Draco giro y lo miro frente a frente. Los dos hombres a la misma altura  
  
-¿Por qué te has convertido en un hombre tan despreciable Severus?  
  
Snape no le contesto de inmediato. Contemplaba ávido los labios del chico, y esa camisa a medio desabotonar, dejando al descubierto una parte del cuerpo de su ahijado. La respiración entre cortada y esas gotas de sudor que corrían por ella. ¡Draco era la perfección del hombre! Tan perfecto como lo había sido su padre... Su amante. Se encontraba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de poder probar la miel de esos labios jugosos y carnosos, ¡y ese aliento a fresa salvaje que despedía!  
  
-Las circunstancias querido Draco... Las circunstancias... El destino ha querido ponerme en este sitio. Y me he acoplado a la perfección, como ya habrás podido constatar.  
  
-Ya me he dado cuenta de ello... Severus-degenerado-Snape.  
  
-No me gusta ese apelativo, preferiría algo más... sugerente. ¿Qué tal? Severus,-poseedor de Draco Malfoy-Snape?  
  
-No soy de tu propiedad, gusano...  
  
-¡Oh Claro que si! Jejeje He decidido convertirte en mi amante oficial... ¡Signum!  
  
(Draco se llevo las manos a sus partes nobles, un intenso calor y ardor le estaban quemando)  
  
-¿Qué me has hecho mal nacido?  
  
A pesar del intenso dolor, Draco se abalanzo hacia el, ambos cayeron por el suelo, la varita de Snape rodó varios metros, aunque no muy lejos de ellos... El chico le propino varios puñetazos en el rostro. La sangre comenzó a fluir de su horrible y aguileña nariz, otros golpes más en el abdomen... Los reos comenzaron a rodearlos y a gritar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, los guardias corrieron a auxiliar a su jefe, pero este les grito que no era asunto suyo, que solamente pusieran a raya a los presos...  
  
Ambos eran buenos peleadores, ninguno cedía en su empeño de dominar al otro... Ahora fue el turno de Draco de estar debajo de Severus... A pesar de la diferencia d edades, el hombre maduro mostraba gran habilidad y fortaleza física... El rubio también recibió una buena tanda de pequeños golpes... ¡pero nunca en su bello rostro! Snape lo quería intacto en esa zona... Una vez aturdido...  
  
-¡ACCIO VARITA!  
  
(Invoco arias cuerdas gruesas y rasposas para que lo rodearan por las muñecas)  
  
-Y ahora... Nos vamos a ir a otra parte... Menos concurrida...  
  
Lo tomo de la soga y se lo llevo arrastrando por todo el camino, incluso bajo varios escalones... Draco se estaba golpeando fuertemente, pero nunca se quejo... Nunca lo haría, ¡NUNCA! y menos enfrente de el... Esta ves llegaron a unos oscuros y malolientes calabozos... Severus lo levito y la cuerda, cobrando vida, como una serpiente, se enrosco en una argolla que salía del techo... Otras tantas, inmovilizaron sus pies, dejándolos separados  
  
-Ahora, querido Dragoncito... Nos vamos a divertir un rato... Estos golpes, te van a costar muy caro...  
  
(Draco le escupió el rostro)  
  
-Has lo que quieras... No me importa...  
  
-¿Lo que yo quiera?  
  
Severus esparció la saliva de Draco por toda su boca, incluso la probo, y de la sangre que todavía salía por su nariz, se enjugo las manos y la restregó por todo el rostro de Draco...  
  
-Ambos tenemos "algo de nosotros" en nuestro cuerpo... Y eso me calienta la sangre....  
  
De un tiron, rasgo la camisa de Draco, dejando al descubierto, parte de su bella anatomía... Sus pectorales tan bien marcados, lo musculoso de su brazos y antebrazos... Sus pezones...rosados.... Acerco su mano, y los repaso... Draco solo volteo el rostro, nadie lo había tocado en años, y el ultimo en haberlo hecho, ya no estaba mas a su lado... Harry, su Harry...  
  
-Sigues pensando en ese mequetrefe... ¡Que sentimental! El ya no esta aquí... Recuerdalo... En cambio, yo... Estoy vivo, y deseando hacerte mío... Que sientas placer... Un placer que nunca, en tus mas locos sueños hayas imaginado ¡ERES TAN HERMOSO! ¡TAN SALVAJE! Ardo en deseos de domarte... Pero no todavía... Antes, tendré que castigar tu falta...  
  
Draco permanecía callado, con la mandíbula tensa, fue entonces que Severus, invoco, en esta ocasión una vara de madera, muy delgada y flexible, la observo malicioso.... El rubio entonces supo lo que venia a continuación... Respiro profundamente, debía concentrarse para no sentir dolor...  
  
-Ah no, querido Draco... No voy a marcar tu tersa piel... Esta vara de castigo, actúa de una manera diferente... ¿Quiere probar?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-Vamos a ver cuanto tiempo duras, sin decir una sola palabra  
  
Severus se coloco detrás de Draco... Se quito su túnica, quedando únicamente con una camisa sin mangas, levanto su brazo y descargo el primer golpe... Fue como si miles de voltios le traspasaran el cuerpo... Cerró los ojos... Algunas imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su cerebro...  
  
-Una habitación... La suya en Hogwarts... Ahí en la cama se encontraba Harry, parecía que dormía.... Se acerco y trato de tocarlo... Pero no pudo, era como una fantasma... Escucho como se habría la puerta de su baño... De el, emergía una figura muy conocida...Desnudo... Se recostaba en la cama junto a Harry... Quitaba la sabana que cubría su delicado cuerpo, que también carecía de ropa... Severus comenzó a besarle los hombros, el cuello, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto... ¡QUERIA APARTARLO A COMO DIERA LUGAR! Pero no podía... Su chico entonces, se desadormilaba de una manera perezosa... Dando pequeños quejidos de placer...  
  
-¡Oh Severus! Besas tan delicioso...  
  
-Se que te gusta Harry... ¿Beso mejor que Draco?  
  
-Los superas ampliamente  
  
Harry entonces se arrojo a los labios de su profesor de pociones y lo beso de una manera desenfrenada, la entrega pasional duro poco, pero a Draco se le hizo una eternidad.... Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero otro torrente de electricidad lo obligo a observar en contra de su voluntad....  
  
-Ven Harry, ponte encima de mi... ¡Te voy a hacer disfrutar! ¡Haré lo que tanto te gusta!  
  
El chico se coloco encima... Snape comenzó a mover su cadera, eso éxito a Harry, ya que su erección se hizo presente, todavía no había penetración, el solo roce lo estaba poniendo a mil.... Severus comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Harry...  
  
-N- no.... Harry, ¡No lo hagas, por favor! (Draco ya no pudo soportar)  
  
(Harry volteo a mirarlo)  
  
-Lo siento Draco... Pero me gusta mucho como me hace el amor Severus... El me hace sentir lo que tu nunca has logrado... Vas atener el privilegio de observar como me toma... Como me hace sentir.... Como me acaricia, como me besa... Ahhhh (Ahora si, Severus había entrado en el)  
  
-¡Noooooo!  
  
Harry y Severus comenzaron su juego... y Draco no podía hacer nada, ni tampoco dejar de ver... Los quejidos de su chico, lo herían profundamente....  
  
***********  
  
Neville ya había colocado a Harry en una silla de ruedas, al menos podía sentarse... Como había dicho, le cortó el cabello a rapa, y para que no se viera tan descuidado y enfermo le coloco un paliacate en la cabeza.... Se le veía exótico y atractivo...El chico de ojos verdes, mostraba un semblante triste...Con su mirada vacía...  
  
-¿Quieres salir un rato al sol Harry? te hará bien... Hace más de 3 años que no sales... El jardín de la casa es muy bonita, ya veras que te va a gustar...  
  
Lo condujo hasta ahí... Y por un impulso natural, Harry se llevo las manos a la cara... el sol le lastimo.... la luz era demasiado para sus ojos...  
  
-¡POR DIOS SANTO! (Exclamo Neville) –¡Moviste tus brazos Harry! es... es sencillamente extraordinario... Entonces... Tu no estas tan enfermo como aparentas... Es solo cuestión de tiempo que comiences a recobrar la fuerza en tus músculos...  
  
(Luego Harry soltó un grito de dolor...Y arqueo su espalda)  
  
-¡Q-quema! ¡Ahhhh! P-para.... P-para...  
  
-¿¡Qué te sucede Harry?! Aquí no hay nada que te produzca dolor... Oye... ¡HABLASTE! Abuela... Abuela...  
  
(La abuela entro de inmediato al escuchar los gritos de su nieto)  
  
-¿Qué sucede Hijo?  
  
-¡LLAMA AL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE DE INMEDIATO! Harry ha hablado.... ¡Corre!  
  
-Enseguida.... Lo traeré.... ¡ES UN MILAGRO!  
  
-¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho! (Harry seguía quejándose)  
  
-¿Pero que cosa te duele?  
  
-¡Es...Espalda!  
  
Neville levanto la camisa de Harry y se horrorizo de ver que algunas marcas aparecían y se desvanecían de inmediato....  
  
-¡DEMONIOS! ¿Qué te sucede Harry?  
  
***********  
  
Severus seguía infringiendo dolorosos recuerdos a la mente de Draco... Los azotes eran cada vez más y más fuertes.... Draco debía gritar con más potencia, para que Severus estuviera satisfecho.... El mismo ya escurría en sudor y se estaba cansando... Pero no se iba a dar por vencido... "SU" Dragón tenía que pedir piedad o algo que se le pareciese, aunque se pasara toda el día azotándole...  
  
-¡Harrry! (Fueron las palabras que sus labios pronunciaron)  
  
-¡EL YA ESTA MUERTO PARA TI! (Grito Snape, y dio con mas fuerza en su espalda)  
  
-T- te... amo Ha...rry...  
  
-¡DEBES OLVIDARLO! ¡EL YA ES PASADO!  
  
-Puedes... ma...tarme... Severus... Nunca... dejare... de amarlo...  
  
Snape paro... Draco tenía una mente muy fuerte, el martirizarlo con imágenes falsas ya no estaba dando resultado... Sin querer había caído en el juego de su ahijado... Si seguía castigándolo, seguramente lo iba a matar, justo lo que pedía a gritos, y no iba a ser el quien lo ayudara a cumplir su cometido...  
  
-No te voy a dejar morir tan fácilmente... Dragón... tengo una idea mejor...  
  
(Acerco su cara a la de Draco)  
  
-Voy a revelarte un gran secreto...De algo que he sabido durante mucho tiempo, y que no pensé que me fuese a ser de mucha utilidad, en realidad.... Es referente a tu amorcito.... Potter... Yo si se lo que paso aquella fatídica noche... Aquella batalla.... Cuando se enfrento a Voldemort... ¡HARRY POTTER NO MURIO!  
  
-¿Qué... es... lo ... que ... has... dicho? (Draco sintió que las piernas perdían fuerza)  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA Si Dragoncito.... Potty no murió, como todos pensaron... Y yo se donde esta..... ¡Pero no te lo diré....  
  
-HIJO... DE...PUTA... ¡ME ESTAS... MINTIENDO!  
  
-Ts ts... ¿podría yo mentir con semejante cosa? ¿Me crees capaz? Jajajajaja  
  
-¡No es... cierto! ¡No es... cierto!  
  
-¡Claro que lo es! Y para que veas que te digo la verdad... Observa con mucha atención... Esto no será una alucinación... Será real... Muy real....  
  
Snape volvió a aparecer aquella esfera, donde le había mostrado a Miháy montando a Kék... Pero ahora, no apareció el, sino otra cosa... Al principio borroso... Todo era muy confuso... Una cama vacía... ¡LONGBOTTON! Una silla de ruedas y..... ¡Harry! ¡AHÍ ESTABA HARRY!  
  
-¡No puede ser! Esto.... No puede...estar pasando....  
  
-¡Oh si! Potter ha estado en coma durante tres años... El no sabe ni quien es... Esta perdido en el limbo... Es una presa fácil... Y mas por que.... el tener aliados cerca de el, lo hace mas vulnerable...  
  
-¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!  
  
-Claro que puedo ¿Quién me lo impediría? ¿El bueno para nada de Neville? ¿Tu? ¿Que estas atado a una cuerda y sin tu varita? Jajaja  
  
-¡TE ...ODIO! ¡TE... ODIO!  
  
-En cambio yo...Yo te deseo....  
  
Severus acerco su boca a la de Draco y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, fue tanta la urgencia y la succión, que le abrió ambos labios.... Su lengua se metió hasta su garganta.... Luego bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo....  
  
-Vas a ser mío, Dragón... En este mismo instante...  
  
-P-podrás poseer... mi cuerpo... pero jamás... doblegaras mi.... corazón... y mi espíritu..... ¡MALDITO GRASIENTO!  
  
-Insúltame... Dime lo que quieras, eso hace que mi apetito sexual se acrecente mas.... ¡ANDA! ¡GRITA!  
  
(Acabo por quitarle toda la ropa)  
  
-Eres un verdadero manjar.... Un postre... Que mi paladar tendrá el placer de degustar...  
  
Sin perder más tiempo, se saco la ropa y se arrodillo delante de Draco... Su miembro estaba flácido, Severus lo tomo con su mano.....  
  
¡SUELTAME IMBECIL!  
  
-Eres muy obediente... Me sigues insultando... Tienes dos opciones... Gritar cuanto te plazca y encenderme más... O quedarte callado y resignado a lo que te voy a hacer... jejejeje  
  
Comenzó a saborearlo, como un energúmeno.... Draco cerro los ojos y apretó los labios... ¡Era repugnante sentirse tocado por Snape! Pero no tenia escapatoria, estaba a su merced... Su mente la centro en Harry... No iba a pensar en nada mas que en el...  
  
El Mortífago metía y sacaba a toda velocidad el objeto de su deseo... El sonido de su saliva en el miembro se escuchaba claramente... Y con la otra mano, el mismo se acariciaba.... Draco no estaba sintiendo placer, por lo que el trabajo de Snape estaba siendo infructuoso....  
  
-¡Idiota! (Una bofetada al rostro de Draco) –Te di la oportunidad de disfrutar de mis caricias... Pero por lo que veo te gusta el juego rudo...  
  
Severus volvió a colocarse detrás de su ahijado... Este comenzó a mover la cadera, para hacerle el trabajo difícil a su enemigo, iba a luchar, mucho o poco que pudiera hacer, pero lo haría... Snape ya estaba muy excitado, la sangre ya le hervía por todo el cuerpo... Con mucha fuerza logro separar las piernas de Draco...  
  
-¿Listo?¡Ahora! (Entro de lleno en el, sin lubricar)  
  
Draco sintió que lo rasgaban por dentro...  
  
-¡Ahhhh!  
  
-Tu... te ... lo buscaste..... Dragón... ¡Ahhhh! (Gemía de placer) –De hoy... en adelante... seré tu dueño.... (Embestida y un grito) –Solo a mi... servirás... (Embestida) Serás mío.... siempre.... (Otro grito más fuerte)  
  
¡DRACOOOOOOO!  
  
Esta es fue Harry quien grito.... Incluso se cayó de la silla de ruedas... Neville le auxilio.... Y como pudo ayudo a sentarlo nuevamente... Fue entonces que el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hacer acto de aparición...  
  
-Draco... Draco... (Era lo único que Harry articulaba) ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!  
  
************************************************************** ************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Wenoooo aquí otra entrega.... Como podrán observar, la historia no será muy larga... Aunque si cruel, no por nada un Angst jejeje  
  
Pobre Draco, pero Snape es un sádico.... Se salio con la suya ¬¬ (Ya se a quien no le va a gustar esto)Di se prepara para los comentarios de cierta persona ...  
  
-¿Quién será esa otra persona que es aliada del ex profesor de Pociones?  
  
-¿Harry lograra recordar?  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capitulo...  
  
Disculpen si tarde en la entrega, pero ya me urge terminar mi otra historia, para centrarme en todas las demás que deje paradas jejeje oki doki??  
  
Weno, nos vemos...  
  
- 


	5. ¿Orgullo vencido?

**************  
  
CAPITULO CINCO  
  
¿ORGULLO VENCIDO?  
  
**************  
  
-Dra...co... Dra...co...  
  
(Era lo único que Harry articulaba)  
  
-¡A...yuda! ¡A...yuda!  
  
Harry comenzó a sudar de una manera desaforada, como si hubiese corrido a toda velocidad por varios minutos... Neville le coloco una compresa fría en la frente; pero Harry la aventó... ¡Estaba fuera de sus cabales! Dirigiéndole una mirada extraña a Albus.  
  
¡Harry! ¡Debes tranquilizarte! (Decía Dumbledore)  
  
-¡A...YUDA! (Gritaba mas fuerte)  
  
-Neville, será mejor que le apliques un calmante... Puede lastimarse, si no se controla... Creo que no ha logrado recuperarse del todo... Para mí, sigue ausente, sin saber si quiera quien es...  
  
-¡No! Lo siento mucho profesor Dumbledore... Pero ya no le voy a dar mas sedantes... Harry ya no necesita seguir dormido todo el tiempo... ¡No pienso volverlo a hundir en su mundo de sombras!  
  
-Neville, se que aquí eres el Medico, pero en mi opinión...  
  
-En mi opinión... ¡USTED DEBERIA DE HABER IDO POR DRACO! ¿No dijo usted que si Harry reaccionaba, seria lo primero que haría? ¿¡Acaso no lo recuerda!?  
  
-Bueno, si, yo lo dije... Pero...  
  
-Si no lo conociera como lo conozco, pensaría que usted trata de evitar que ellos se reencuentren... Solo espero en Dios estar equivocado...  
  
-¡Dra...co! ¡DRA...CO! (Harry seguía nervioso, y preocupado)  
  
-Llevare a Harry a su habitación... Con su permiso profesor...  
  
Neville condujo la silla de ruedas por el pasillo, perdiéndose a la vista del anciano, la abuela de Neville se veía acongojada, por un lado le daba la razón a su nieto pero por otro... Neville no debía hablarle de esa manera al que había sido su director y el que le había apoyado para poder seguir con sus estudios...  
  
-Discúlpalo Albus... Harry ha sido su paciente por muchos años y ahora que ha despertado, siente la necesidad de entregarse completo a su recuperación... Sabes perfectamente que es un buen chico...  
  
-Lo se... ¡Ya es muy tarde! Debo regresar a casa... Con tu permiso... Dile a Neville que... No, nada, yo vendré después a verlos... (Había una extraña mirada en Dumbledore)  
  
*****  
  
Una vez a solas Neville acostó con mucho esfuerzo a Harry en su cama...  
  
-¡D-Dra...co! ¡A...yuda! Por...fa...vor...  
  
-Harry...Necesito que te tranquilices. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Mueve tu cabeza afirmativamente, si es así... Eso muy bien... Si comprendes... Ahora recuéstate... Harry, para que podamos entendernos, necesitas calmarte... Er, bien... Tu, ¿piensas que Draco esta en una situación difícil?  
  
(Harry asintió con sus ojos cerrados, una lágrima cruzaba una de sus mejillas)  
  
-¡Oh! Eso quiere decir que... ¿Tu puedes sentir lo que el siente? Quiero decir... ¿De alguna manera ustedes están ligados, o es que acaso puedes predecir... o algo así?  
  
(Volvió a asentir)  
  
-¡Vamos bien! ¡Un paso adelante! Tu ¿sabes donde esta Draco?  
  
(Harry negó con la cabeza)  
  
-Mmm, un paso atrás... Creo que el único que sabe donde esta, es Dumbledore... Pero, No se Harry, hay algo en el que no me gusta; creo que ya no es el mismo... Siento algo maligno cuando esta cerca... Harry, quiero decirte algo, y te lo diré, por que siento que así pondrás mas empeño para tu recuperación... Draco no sabe que estas vivo... El piensa que... Bueno, nunca... ¡Maldita sea! Dumbledore no quiso decirle la verdad...  
  
-Q-qui...e...ro... V..er a D..ra...co... (Harry hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por hablar)  
  
-Lo siento Harry, lo único que se, es que esta en un sitio muy lejano, enrolado en las filas de la Orden del Fénix...  
  
-D...umble..dore... P...re...gunta...  
  
-Ya lo he hecho y siempre me da evasivas... Pero no te preocupes, ya he estado pensando en un plan alternativo... Será lo mas osado que haya hecho en toda mi vida, pero lo hago por que siento que con ustedes dos de ha cometido una grave injusticia... De mi cuenta corre que vuelvan a estar juntos... O dejo de llamarme Neville Longbotton...  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Severus sacio sus bajos instintos varias veces mas... Hasta hartarse. De los labios de Draco no salio ninguna suplica, aguanto con hombría... Snape lo bajo de la argolla y lo dejo tirado en la fría celda. Como su ropa había quedado inservible, le apareció un atuendo muy parecido a un elfo domestico... Como si así, mostrase su esclavitud... El Mortífago se vistió, sin dejar de observar su trofeo recién obtenido.  
  
-Aquí te vas a quedar Dragón... Este será tu "cuarto privado" jejeje... Aunque, claro tu condición podría cambiar, si decides ser sumiso conmigo...  
  
-N-nunca... N-nunca... ¿e...scu...chaste?  
  
-¡MIRATE DRAGON! Apenas puedes articular palabra...  
  
-N-no, me... doblegare... ante ti... ¡JAMAS!  
  
-Muy bien, así lo has querido... Te quedaras sin comer ni beber... Veremos si el hambre logra cambiar tu actitud... No creo que ahora tengas muchas ganas de morir ¿verdad? No ahora que sabes que Harry Potter esta ¡vivo! Jajaja Potter... San Potter... ¿Crees que te querrá, ahora que te he hecho mío? Lo dudo mucho... No creo que le gusten los platos que se han servido en otra mesa... Nos vemos en tres días... Dragón...  
  
Severus lanzo un beso al viento y con una sonora carcajada, dejo encerrado a Draco... Este golpeo varias veces el piso con su puño... Luego se recostó de lado... Tratando de aminorar el dolor de su parte trasera...  
  
-¡Maldito seas Severus! ¡Te odio! ¡Voy a matarte en la primera oportunidad que tenga! ¡LO JURO!  
  
(Pensó)  
  
-Harry...Harry... ¡has estado vivo todos estos años! ¡Vivo! Y yo sin saberlo... Tratando de buscar la muerte para poder reunirme contigo... ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por que!?¡Nadie me dijo nada! De haberlo sabido... Yo... Nunca me hubiera alejado de ti... Harry, hubiera sido más terminante aquel día... ¿Por qué te deje ir? Nunca deje de reprocharme por mi actitud tan blanda... Aquella noche, a la luz de la hoguera... En nuestra casa...  
  
********FLASH BACK********  
  
-Draco... ¡Es mi deber! Mucha gente ha puesto su confianza en mí...  
  
-¿¡Pero por que tienes que ser precisamente tu!? Dumbledore y la Orden pueden hacerse cargo de todo... ¡Para eso se han reunido!  
  
-Sabes que no es así... La profecía dice que...  
  
-¡AL DIABLO CON LA PROFECIA! Eso es algo que... Dumbledore se ha inventado... Solo para evadir sus responsabilidades...  
  
-Draco... Ya te he contado muchas veces lo que sucedió en quinto año... Esta escrito que alguno de los dos debe morir... ¡Solamente yo puedo derrotarlo!  
  
-¡NO! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! Harry... ¡Entiéndeme por favor! Tú y yo somos una pareja... Yo... no quiero que nada malo te suceda... Quiero... ¡¡Quiero tener una familia!! Ir de día de campo... Salir de vacaciones... Y...  
  
-¡Hablas como si fuese a morir! No me estas dando ninguna oportunidad de ganar... No tienes confianza en mí...  
  
-Claro que la tengo... Es en la orden en quienes no confío... Han dejado mucho que desear en las últimas batallas con los mortífagos, ha muerto mucha gente... Se que Dumbledore te ha ofrecido su protección y sinceramente te digo...  
  
-¡Nada malo va a pasarme! Draco... No voy a dejarte... No me preguntes por que lo se... Pero estoy seguro de que derrotare a Voldemort... Algo dentro de mí me lo dice... Déjame ir... será lo ultimo que haga... Te lo prometo...  
  
-Pero Harry...  
  
-Shhh, no digas nada más... Cuando haya derrotado a Voldemort, podremos vivir en paz... Y...Podremos seguir con nuestros planes de aumentar la familia...  
  
-¿H-hablas en serio?  
  
-Muy en serio... Quiero tener un hijo tuyo Draco... Que tenga tus mismos ojos, tus mismas manos... Tu sonrisa... Que se parezca a ti...  
  
-Me hacen muy feliz tus palabras Harry... Que bello eres... Estoy perdido de amor por ti... Nunca pensé sentir esto por alguien... (Draco beso suavemente los labios de su compañero)  
  
-Quiero regalarte una noche que jamás olvidaras... Ven Draco, acompáñame a la habitación...  
  
********** FIN FLASH BACK***********  
  
Por primera vez en muchos años, Draco lloro de tristeza, antes lo había hecho de rabia, coraje, y desesperación, pero ahora era distinto... Las palabras de Severus retumbaban en su cabeza... ¿Harry le querría después de... todo? ¿Volverían a verse una vez más?  
  
*********  
  
Severus llego hasta sus aposentos con la sonrisa a flor de piel... Por fin había logrado realizar uno de sus más grandes sueños... A partir de ahora, Draco le iba a pertenecer en cuerpo... ¿Y en alma? Eso no le parecía tan importante en esos momentos... Destapo una botella de vino fino... Se sirvió una copa y la bebió rápidamente...  
  
-Después de tener sexo... ¡Nada como un buen trago! ¡Ahhhh, que bien me siento! Tengo ganas de seguir divirtiéndome... Creo que una visita al campamento de los Fénix y crear desorden, no me vendría tan mal... Si, ¿Por qué no? Ya les he dejado descansar por algunas horas... Jejeje  
  
Severus apretó la marca de su brazo y de inmediato aparecieron ante el, varias figuras encapuchadas... Le hicieron reverencias, como si fuera Voldemort... Esto lo complacía mucho... Ahora ellos se arrodillaban ante el y no al revés. Les hizo participe de sus planes, y la algarabía no se hizo esperar... ¡Como disfrutaban aquellos hombres con el sufrimiento ajeno!  
  
Esa noche el campamento casi fue arrasado en su totalidad... Varios Fénix, muchachos jóvenes, recién enrolados, no llegaron a ver la luz de un nuevo amanecer, su inexperiencia los llevo a una muerte segura... Solo los jóvenes entrenados por Draco lograron salir con vida... Incluso Kék... Su fiel Pegaso...  
  
En La fortaleza Hegy, en especial en un cuarto, la fiesta comenzó y dio paso al desenfreno carnal... Premio obtenido por los resultados obtenidos... Y el líder, sentado, observando como se gozaban entre todos... Y pensando también en cierto rubio, alejado de todos, en una oscura y fría mazmorra... Ninguno de los presentes podría comparársele, su DRAGON era único, y ahora solo le pertenecía a el...  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** *****************************************  
  
Esa misma noche, y una ves que todos en casa dormían, Neville, "tomo prestadas" Algunas cosas de Harry, entre ellas su capa de invisibilidad (las tenias guardadas hacia ya mucho tiempo) Había estado dándole vueltas a su plan, durante toda la tarde... Se colaría en la casa de Albus Dumbledore, no estaba muy seguro de que su plan funcionara, pero de salir todo al pie de la letra, sabría a ciencia cierta a donde se encontraba Draco...  
  
La casa del anciano no quedaba muy lejos a polvos Flú, pero Neville no quería arriesgarse demasiado, aunque le costara mas trabajo, llegaría por los métodos Muggles. Abordo un taxi, y viajo durante 40 minutos aproximadamente... El auto se detuvo en una vieja casona semi derruida, el chofer se preguntaba ¿Qué haría un tipo a mitad de la noche, en un paraje que se veía tan peligroso? Pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a cobrar...  
  
Cuando las luces del taxi se perdieron en el camino, Neville se coloco la capa de invisibilidad, armado obviamente con su varita, rogando a Dios acordarse de las clases en Hogwarts y que todos los hechizos le salieran bien, por unica ocasión. La señal de que todo podría marchar bien, fue cuando dijo "ALOHOMORA" y la verja de la entrada se abrió... Aunque también se le hizo sospechoso... Albus Dumbledore, no pondría un hechizo tan sencillo en la entrada principal... Pero no se detuvo a hacer conjeturas, la puerta estaba abierta y ese era el objetivo.  
  
El siguiente paso, ubicar el despacho del viejo, la construcción era de tres pisos ¿subir? ¡Ni pensarlo! Todo tenia que ser desde adentro... Y cuidarse de no ser visto por el... Albus podía ver a través de las capas, esta le serviría únicamente para pasar desapercibido por la servidumbre, en caso de que alguno estuviera despierto... Entro sigiloso, otra sospecha más... Ahora, pensar en donde estaría el despacho... Recorrió la planta baja, sin obtener resultados, el segundo piso, se vislumbraba favorecedor... Después de indagar en varias habitaciones dio con lo que estaba buscando...  
  
Sin perder el tiempo, reviso los cajones de un viejo escritorio, con la ayuda de la tenue luz de su varita, encontró varias cartas, no conocía la letra de Draco, por lo que tuvo que leer algunas líneas de prisa, la carta que había tomado mostraba fecha de hacia dos años, eso no le iba a servir de mucho, seguramente ya no se encontraba en ese lugar... No fue sino hasta la quinta carta que pudo darse cuenta de que la persona que escribía estaba en Hungría... En la carta, se revelaban sentimientos de frustración, y le pedía a Dumbledore que le fuera a ver, que necesitaba ver a alguien conocido para poder seguir adelante...  
  
Neville se embolso todo lo que encontró a la mano... Solo Harry podría saber si habían sido escritos por Draco, ya que no mostraban dirección alguna, solo la de Dumbledore y este era el destinatario, del remitente no había ninguna señal... Estaba a punto de salir, cuando escucho ruidos a fuera... ¿Dónde esconderse? Si se trataba de Dumbledore, ningún lugar iba a ser seguro para esconderse... Quien quiera que hubiese sido pasó de largo, para su buena suerte; abrió la puerta muy cuidadoso, y salio... Una ves que se encontró afuera de la casa, respiro aliviado... ¡Lo que hubiese pasado si Dumbledore le hubiera encontrado! Ahora lo que faltaba era llegar a casa... ¡Pero como! Nunca había aprendido a desaparecer... Y ningún alma iba a pasar por ahí, a esas horas, no tuvo más remedio que seguir a pie... Pero muy contento de haber conseguido algo de información y de que Dumbledore no se diera cuenta de su intromisión...  
  
Lo primero que hizo Neville al despuntar el alba, fue enseñarle las cartas a Harry... Con esfuerzos, pudo tomarlas entre sus manos y leerlas... ¡prácticamente las devoraba con la mirada! ¡Cuánto dolor podía sentir a través de ellas! Draco estaba sufriendo... Al igual que el, y mas por el estado tan deploraba en el que se encontraba, invalido y sin poder valerse por si mismo...  
  
-T-en...go... Que... ir... Es... mi... deber...  
  
-Lo se Harry, y yo te ayudare, pero primero tenemos que fortalecer tus piernas, para que al menos puedas caminar, te has recuperado muy rápido, si trabajamos en terapias de 8 horas diarias, podremos tener resultado en tres días aproximadamente...  
  
-Es... mu...cho tiem...po...  
  
-Lo siento, no puedo darte falsas esperanzas...Mínimo son tres días... Harry.  
  
-En...tonces... Em...pecemos de... una vez...  
  
-De acuerdo, va a ser algo doloroso, pero...  
  
-No... im...porta...  
  
-Como tú digas... Ven, trata de levantarte...  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente... Y el plazo que Severus le había dado a Draco, paso... El sonido de una puerta añeja despertó al rubio... Snape le echo una mirada rápida...Lucia muy sucio y sin ánimos de nada... Por que no se movió ni un milímetro del lugar... Permanecía "casi" en la misma posición en que lo había dejado la última vez...  
  
-¿Dragón?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
-Ya han pasado tres días... He venido por una respuesta... Espero que hayas hecho una elección correcta... ¿Estas escuchándome? ¡DRACO! (Grito Snape)  
  
El Mortífago se acerco y con el pie lo movió... Draco tenía los ojos abiertos, parecía conciente...  
  
-¡Te estoy hablando imbecil! ¡VAMOS, DE PIE!  
  
Severus lo tomo por los andrajos y lo recargo en la pared, Draco seguía en el limbo, sin omitir ninguna palabra...  
  
-No estoy para juegos... ¡Mírame! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME MIRES!  
  
Severus volvió a castigar a Draco con un golpe certero de su "varita" directo en sus piernas... Aulló de dolor y cayo de rodillas...  
  
-Por lo visto sigues con el orgullo muy en alto... Creo que necesitas otra lección... Y mas fuerte....  
  
-¡No! no... Por favor... Ya no me castigues más... ¡No creo poder soportarlo!  
  
-¡Y se hizo la luz! Te has dignado a hablar... ¡TE PREGUNTE ALGO! ¿¡YA HAS PENSADO EN LO QUE TE DIJE!?  
  
-Si, si, ya lo he pensado...  
  
-¿Y cual es tu respuesta? Vamos... estoy esperando...  
  
-¡Haré lo que tu quieras! ¡Lo que tú me pidas! ¡Pero ya sácame de este inmundo lugar! No soporta mas este encierro...  
  
-JAJAJAJA ¡Perfecto! ¡Nadie por más fuerte que sea, puede soportar sin comer ni beber! Un método sencillo, pero efectivo... Y ya ves, contigo no fue la excepción... Muy bien... lo que haremos a continuación será, sacarte de aquí y llevarte directamente a que tomes un buen baño... Y después... Tú sabes, después de tres días de abstinencia, mi apetito sexual se ha incrementado... Tendrás que complacerme en todo lo que yo te diga...  
  
-Sea, pues...  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Harry había vuelto a caer... y esta vez causado por un fuerte aguijonazo en las piernas...  
  
-¿Qué sucede Harry?  
  
-Es... Draco... Algo malo le esta sucediendo... ¡Y YO AQUÍ DE INUTIL!  
  
-¡Calmate! Al menos ya puedes hablar mejor... Ya solo es cuestión de un par de días más...  
  
-¡No Neville! ¡Ya no puedo esperar tanto tiempo! Tendremos que partir así como este...  
  
-Pero Harry, Si Draco esta en peligro, en tu condición no podrás ayudarle mucho, todavía no puedes caminar muy bien... ¡Entiéndelo! El te necesitara al cien por ciento.  
  
-¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE EL HARIA LO MISMO POR MI! Así que Neville, si en verdad eres mi amigo, hagamos lo que te pido... ¡Por favor! Además, tú vendrás conmigo... No estaré solo...  
  
-Esta bien Harry, partiremos al anochecer, no quiero que la abuela se entere de lo que vamos a hacer... Me tacharía de loco e iría corriendo a avisarle a Dumbledore... Ella confía plenamente en el...  
  
-Nadie debe saber... Neville ¿Tienes plata?  
  
-A-algo...  
  
-Tal ves tengamos que sobornar... Así que llevemos lo que mas se pueda... Lleva también algunas de las cosas que dices tener mías... Empaca mi varita, y...  
  
-¿Tu saeta de fuego? ¿Crees que haga falta?  
  
-No lo se... Llamaría mucho la atención... Déjame pensar en los pros y los contras de aquí en la noche... ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo...  
  
-¡Aguanta Draco! ¡Ya vamos por ti!...  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Hasta aquí por el día de hoy... GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO MENSAJITOS n_n y gracias también por esperar a que pudiera subir el capitulo...  
  
PD: El grupo que he creado "ORDEN DRACO DORMIENS" ha cambiado de dirección, así que váyanse a dar una vuelta a mi perfil, ahí esta puesta la nueva casa...  
  
Chao. 


	6. Somos uno mismo

  
  
**CAPITULO 6  
  
SOMOS UNO MISMO...**

**  
**Draco fue conducido hasta unos aposentos muy diferentes a los que había conocido anteriormente, estos eran más amplios aun que los de Severus. En esta ocasión, había una gran fuente en medio de todo, encima de esta, un ángel en mármol negro con sus alas desplegadas, y de sus manos un cántaro, de donde emergía el agua cristalina. Jardines colgantes y música extremadamente deprimente Alrededor, varios jóvenes, de diversas edades, paseándose, con solo una diminuta prenda cubriendo sus partes nobles. Todos ellos miraban curiosos a la "nueva" adquisición de su amo. Murmuraban y lo señalaban disimuladamente... Ninguno de aquellos infortunados rebasaba los 25 años de edad, y todos eran de piel blanca y el cabello claro. Con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, Severus se hizo rodear de media docena de ellos, que se postraron en señal de absoluta sumisión...  
  
-Aséenlo... Ya saben como me gusta...  
  
Tomaron de las manos a Draco, lo encaminaron a la fuente, lo hicieron entrar y lo despojaron de su mugrienta prenda... Quedo desnudo ante los ojos de los demás. Snape esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo... Aquel cuerpo, aquella belleza, ahora le pertenecía, seria el preferido de todos, por el momento. Los jóvenes, le untaron algunos aceites en el cuerpo, aceites que desprendían un aroma dulce y amargo a la vez... Severus comenzaba a deleitarse con la mirada de sus "fieles sirvientes" gozaba observando la lujuria en sus juveniles rostros, al estar tocando a aquel dios de mirada gris... Como frotaban meticulosamente y descaradamente aquella piel y como un bulto aparecía detrás de sus prendas...  
  
_Lo desean... Lo desean como a ningún otro_ **–Pensaba Severus-**_ Pero yo soy su dueño... Ustedes nunca podrán tenerlo... Nunca... El es mucha pieza, una pieza de porcelana, que no ha sido terminada de tallar, pero mis manos terminaran ese trabajo... Lo moldeare a mi entero antojo, dibujare en el, mis deseos mas escondidos... Ese cabello sedoso cayendo grácil por sus hombros, lo hace parecer salvaje...  
_  
Le enjabonaron su larga cabellera, y frotaron su cuero cabelludo con ahínco, mas tarde un chorro de agua tibia corría por su cabeza, para terminar en sus pies, que estaban siendo masajeados, al parecer por el más joven de todos... Draco lo miro, un pequeño que le recordó parte de su adolescencia... Cuando el tenia unos 17 o 18 años... Este le guiño un ojo, tomo uno de los dedos de su pie y lo llevo a su boca... Lo lamió, y lo succiono... ¡Draco no podía creerlo! ¿Por qué hacia eso?  
  
-¿Ves Dragón? Despiertas la pasión hasta en el más pequeño de mis sirvientes... Ven, pequeño... Acércate...  
  
El chico obedeció prontamente, hizo una reverencia y se sentó a los pies de Severus.  
  
-¿Te gusta? (Refiriéndose a Draco)  
  
-¡Si mi lord!  
  
-¿Lo deseas?  
  
-¡Oh, si! Mucho...  
  
-Apuesto a que desearías estar con el... Que te poseyera... Que te hiciera gemir de placer... Dime que lo que te digo es cierto...  
  
-¡Lo deseo mi lord!  
  
-¿Tanto como a mi?  
  
-Mi lord, usted es mi amo, yo soy solamente su esclavo... Usted no tiene comparación... Usted es único, inigualable...  
  
-Eres un buen chico... Y por esa fidelidad que me has demostrado, obtendrás tu recompensa... Arrodillate Forin. Muy bien...Dragón... Ven aquí...  
  
Draco dudo en ir... Pero debía ser sumiso, tal y como había prometido... O si no... Echaría todo a perder... Nunca más vería a Harry y arrojaría a Miháy a una muerte segura...Aun desnudo, salio de la fuente, y se reunió con Severus... Este dio unos pasos, tomo su rostro con la mano, lo observo por breves minutos... Luego acerco su rostro al de Draco y lo beso con desenfreno... El rubio tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo, tenia que ser fuerte... Severus hundía su lengua, la paseaba por todas partes al igual que sus manos...  
  
-Ahora comienzan las lecciones Dragón... Relájate, cierra los ojos... No los abras... Me vas a dar el placer de observar... Solo por un momento.  
  
Draco obedeció... Solo se conservo a la expectativa... Pudo sentir el aliento de Severus por detrás de su oreja... Y... Se arqueó al sentir unas manos, tocar su virilidad... Unas manos delgadas y temblorosas... Esas no eran de Severus... Trato de hacerse para atrás, pero Snape lo detuvo con fuerza de la espalda, rodeándolo con ambos brazos...  
  
-¿Piensas ir a alguna parte, Dragón? Me temo que no se puede... Ahora, vuelve a cerrar tus ojos...Forin, continúa... (Severus pudo extasiarse por el olor que el cuerpo de Draco emanaba, como una droga... Lamió un poco su cuello y la oreja izquierda...  
  
-Te digo que continúes, imbecil....  
  
-S-si mi lord...  
  
El muchacho comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Draco... Y en breves segundos sintió una lengua... Después una garganta, ávida de el... Draco no podía creerlo. Severus era un verdadero pervertido... Y el... ¡Oh Merlín! Aquel chico le estaba proporcionando sensaciones placenteras... Soltó unos breves quejidos, que satisficieron a su captor...  
  
-¿Verdad que sabe hacer su trabajo? Claro que lo hace muy bien... Por eso esta dentro de mis "favoritos" así como estas sintiendo, me gusta a mi sentir... Estas aprendiendo una lección Dragón... La primera... la primera de varias que vas a descubrir este día...  
  
Harry y Neville habían llegado ya, al callejón Diagon, primera parada en su plan. Necesitaban encontrar una chimenea conectada a la red Flú internacional. Ambos llevaban capuchas cubriendo sus rostros, no querrían ser reconocidos, en especial Harry, que seria inmediatamente abordado por una gran multitud de gente, sobre todo después de la derrota de Voldemort, lo menos que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era publicidad barata, además, como ya Neville oportunamente le había contado en el camino, todos sabían que Potter había desaparecido misteriosamente, algunos incluso rumoraban que estaba muerto.  
  
Sus bolsillos estaban llenos de objetos personales hechizados para caber perfectamente, incluso la Saeta de fuego de Harry, al final tomo la decisión de llevarla consigo... –Puede sernos útil-Dijo. Entraron al Caldero Chorreante, con algo de dificultad por su parte, aun no podía caminar bien. Para su fortuna había pocos magos bebiendo, escogieron la mesa más apartada y esperaron a que la camarera les tomara la orden...  
  
–Dos Vodkas- Pidió Neville- Aconsejado por Harry. Enseguida aparecieron en sus mesas... Harry dio un gran sorbo...  
  
-Ahhhh, que bien me sienta esto... Anda Neville, prueba....  
  
El muchacho imito a Harry y le dio un sorbo... Casi lo escupió por completo, sus orejas se pusieron rojas, y Harry recordó a los Weasley. Le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda. Neville seguía tosiendo y sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Harry sonrió...  
  
-¿Nunca habías tomado Neville?  
  
-S-solo en una fiesta de la abuela, pero era Jerez... Esto esta muy fuerte y... Rasposo.  
  
-Eso es por que no estas acostumbrado... A mi me paso lo mismo la primera ves... Draco me trajo aquí. (La sonrisa de Harry desapareció)  
  
-Descuida, pronto estarás con el... Más pronto de lo que te imaginas. (El joven hizo una seña a la camarera y le pido una cerveza de mantequilla)  
  
-Eso espero... No estaré en paz, hasta verlo de frente... Cuando pueda abrazarlo... Pero, no se Neville, siento que algo pasa... Draco sufre, pero a la vez, lo siento eufórico... Incluso que disfruta de algo... Es muy raro lo que siento. (Otro sorbo)  
  
-Eso es lo que yo quería preguntarte... ¿Cómo es que puedes sentir lo que le pasa? Estas a muchos kilómetros de distancia.  
  
-Son solo eventos fugases... Como cuando me pasaba con Voldemort ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Si recuerdo, pero en aquel entonces te dolía la cicatriz. Y por que el... de alguna manera te poseía...  
  
-Draco y yo hicimos un pacto, un juramento... No puedo decirte más por que es algo muy personal, pero funciona "casi de la misma manera"  
  
-Comprendo...  
  
(Neville se termino su cerveza de mantequilla y pidió otra más)  
  
-¿Estas nervioso Neville?  
  
-A-algo, esta será mi primera incursión y... Además, mi abuela ya debe de haber leído la nota que le deje... Se pondrá furiosa, ya puedo imaginármela. ¿Quieres que te pida alguna otra cosa Harry? ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
-La verdad si... Pero me da mucha pena que tú tengas que pagar todo. No tengo ni en que caerme muerto.  
  
-Vamos Harry, hoy por ti mañana por mí...  
  
-Te juro Neville que te pagare hasta el último Sickle, Knut y galeón que gastes en mí... Tengo algunas cámaras en Gringotts, pero por el momento no puedo hacer uso de ellas. Están congeladas. Es lógico suponerlo si me creen desaparecido...  
  
-Luego hablaremos de ello... Ahora lo importante es... Eso que tú sabes...  
  
-Exacto... ¿Crees que podamos utilizar la de aquí?  
  
-Es arriesgado... Pero podemos intentarlo. Si logramos distraerlos, tal ves podamos acceder sin causar mucho revuelo.  
  
Eso déjamelo a mi... Pondré en práctica algunos trucos aprendidos de George y Fred, iras tú primero, ten a la mano los polvos flú, recuerda que debes decir la palabra con fuerza y claridad... Ahora observa...  
  
Harry, levanto su varita; mando el hechizo a un tipo robusto y malencarado que se encontraba en la barra, le pego justo en la espalda, esto hizo que derramara su bebida. De inmediato giro su cabeza para encontrar al culpable, no había tal... Regreso a sus asuntos... Otro golpe mas... Pero esta ves, a un tipo de la mesa de enfrente... A el se le había caído su plato de comida, de mal humor pidió a la camarera le limpiara y le llevase otro igual... Harry ya había conseguido hacerlos enfurecer... El ultimo paso, golpear a ambos al mismo tiempo... Los dos tipos se levantaron enfurecidos, se miraron, eran perfectos para desquitar su enojo "Alguien debía pagar los platos rotos"  
  
-¿Tu que miras idiota? (Dijo el robusto)  
  
-¿Me esta hablando a mí? (Contesto el otro)  
  
-Por supuesto que es a ti ¿O hay algún idiota mas aquí?  
  
-Vete preparando Neville  
  
(Susurro Harry en su oído)  
  
-La pelea comenzara en breve...  
  
-¡A mi nadie me insulta! Y menos un obeso apestoso como tu...  
  
Saco su varita, al igual que el tipo malencarado. Los presentes comenzaron a hacerse para atrás, despejando las mesas cercanas. Todo parecía indicar que se batirían en duelo. Neville, se escurrió hasta la chimenea, y desapareció dejando una estela de llamas verdes. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, para tranquilidad de Harry, la pelea estaba acaparando la atención... Ahora tocaba su turno... Otros pequeños hechizos mas a los contrincantes, hacia sus respectivas varitas...  
  
-¡Expelliarmus! -Grito el fortachón, pero solo consiguió sacar varios gorritos de fiesta y varias serpentinas... Todos se burlaron de el...  
  
-¡No cabe duda de que las apariencias engañan! Obsérvame- Dijo el otro... ¡TARANTALEGRA!  
  
Y en lugar de hacer bailar las piernas del oponente, salieron varios sapos saltarines, que de inmediato comenzaron a cantar en coro... Mas burlas de los demás visitantes al Caldero...  
  
Harry habría tenido ganas de quedarse a ver, los hechizos frustrados y reírse un rato, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, disimuladamente fue directo a la chimenea y dijo firmemente:  
  
-¡körú Bejárat!  
  
Desapareció de la chimenea en el caldero chorreante y apareció en otra... Otra ves aterrizo de bruces, nunca había podido llegar de pie. Neville, le ayudo a levantarse, y a quitarle un poco de ollin negro... Harry observo el lugar al cual había llegado, al parecer una vieja cabaña, construida a base de troncos retorcidos. Parecía abandonada, solo contaba con algunos muebles rústicos, dos sillas, una mesa, y algo parecido a "camas"  
  
-¿Dónde estamos? ¿En Hungría?  
  
-No se Harry, pero parece que afuera hace mal tiempo... Esta nevando... (Señalo Neville hacia una ventana)  
  
-¿Nevando? ¡Oh Dios! Y es una tormenta fuerte... Creo que tendremos que esperar a que se tranquilice, no podemos arriesgarnos a salir así... Aunque la varita nos oriente podríamos desviarnos de la ruta, hace demasiado frío... ¿Qué te parece si, convocamos una pequeña hoguera?  
  
-Me parece buena idea Harry, mis huesos comienzan a congelarse, las túnicas que llevamos puestas no son suficientes... (Neville temblaba del frío)  
  
A Harry le temblaba el corazón de los nervios y la emoción. Si todo había salido bien, ahora estaban a unos 80 kilómetros de su objetivo, a tan solo algunos kilómetros de volver a ver a su amado... Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿A cuantos grados crees que estemos Harry?  
  
-Mmm, tal ves unos 10 bajo cero... No te preocupes, las varitas nos salvaran de esta... Mira, ya esta... Una confortable hoguera para calentarnos. O si quieres, puedo hacerte aparecer una manta gruesa.  
  
-¡Como me hubiese gustado poder aprender todo eso a mi!... Pero ya sabes que siempre fui torpe para los hechizos y esas cosas, parece que la varita la tengo de adorno... Ahora trata de acercar tus piernas lo mas que puedas, te hará bien... Has ejercicios de flexión y estiramiento. Aprovecha todo el tiempo que puedas, no sabemos cuando... Pues... No se, es un lugar extraño, todo puede suceder.  
  
-Alerta permanente, como decía el falso profesor Moody... Tienes razón Neville, te haré caso...  
  
Draco, sin poder evitar resistencia, estaba siendo participe de una"reunion poco usual" el chico que se estaba divirtiendo con la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo, se la pasaba dando alaridos a cada momento, ya que otro tipo se había colocado detrás de el... Y otro detrás de este... Severus seguía sujetándolo...  
  
-Relájate Dragón, aleja esa tensión de tu cuerpo... Hay cosas en la vida que vale la pena disfrutar... Ciertas experiencias que nunca más podrían volverse a repetir... Por que no me vas a negar, que no lo estas disfrutando. Nadie puede ser tan insensible.  
  
-Ya... quiero... que pare...  
  
-¡Oh no! Forin aun no termina... El que debe de hacerlo eres tú... El limpiara todo... Es su obligación... ¡VAMOS! Desinhíbete... No estas haciendo nada malo Dragón... Solo estas conociendo el otro lado del placer... El lado lujurioso... El lado, en donde el romanticismo queda excluido.  
  
-Ya... no puedo... soportar... más...  
  
Draco termino dentro de la boca del chico con un fuerte quejido. El muchacho paso su lengua por todos lados, y no dejo ni un solo indicio de lo que ahí había pasado. El rubio quedo completamente exhausto, y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Mas tarde se unieron a el, aquel trío jóvenes... Cuando Severus quito la presión sobre su cuerpo, cayo de rodillas, aun respirando acaloradamente...Draco miro alrededor suyo, el recinto era como un prostíbulo. Todos los ahí presentes, estaban teniendo sexo...  
  
-Ya te has dado cuenta de donde estamos... Es mi lugar favorito... Quise mostrártelo. Todos ellos han sido en algún momento mis preferidos. Y ahora lo eres tú...  
  
(Draco tuvo que contener las ganas de romperle la cara, porque si lo hacia... Se incorporo, todavía con las piernas temblándole)  
  
-Aunque claro, tú no te comparas con ninguno de ellos mi querido Dragón... Tú eres como un ave del paraíso y ellos... Unas ratas expulsadas del mismo. Tu eres el cielo y ellos el infierno... Bien, esto todavía no termina... Todavía tengo muchas sorpresas para ti, esto fue... El aperitivo, falta el platillo principal, y el postre... ¿Tienes sed?  
  
(Draco asintió)  
  
-Me alegra... Te daré a probar una bebida exquisita. De mi reserva personal... Otro privilegio del cual podrás gozar. Es algo fuerte, pero tú podrás soportarlo. (Otro movimiento de Dedos y la botella ya estaba en su poder, al igual que una fina bata semi transparente)  
  
-¡Largo! Queremos estar a solas... Ustedes ya terminaron su trabajo.  
  
(Los jóvenes salieron sin hacer preguntas)  
  
-Cúbrete... Ahora has favor de seguirme...  
  
-¿Acaso nunca tienes trabajo que hacer? ¿No se supone que eres el director de... esta cárcel? (Pregunto Draco sutilmente, palpando el terreno)  
  
-Hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer... Además, para eso tengo a mis ayudantes... Solo recurren a mí cuando se trata de algo realmente importante, como cuando tú apareciste... Por citarte algún ejemplo... Andando.  
  
Descalzo y con una bata muy sugerente, Draco siguió a Severus... Una puerta falsa en la pared y llegaron de inmediato al cuarto de este...  
  
-Toma asiento por favor... No me vengas con timideces Dragón... Siéntate. En la mesa... en la cama... Donde te sientas más cómodo. (Draco jalo una silla y se sentó)  
  
-Ahora quiero que me digas... ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar de opinión? ¿Será cierto que esos días en verdad sirvieron de algo? ¡¿O es que me quieres ver la cara de estupido?! ¿Cómo es posible que el gran Draco Malfoy, líder de cuadrilla de los Pegasos... La Elite en combate, se haya dejado vencer por el hambre...  
  
Draco debía ser muy cauteloso en sus respuestas, tendría que hacerle creer a como diera lugar, si acaso quisiese recuperar su preciada varita y hacerle pagar todo. Vaciar su mente para que Snape no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.  
  
-No fue solamente el hambre... Si no que ya estoy harto ¡De todo! Harto de vivir la vida que llevo... Escogí pertenecer a los Fénix por un estupido recuerdo... Un recuerdo, que deseo borrar de mi memoria... Quiero comenzar una vida nueva... Una vida llena de lujos, a lo que siempre estuve acostumbrado. Y no pasar carencias, ni limitaciones... NUNCA MAS... Draco Malfoy, merece otro estilo de vida... Y por lo que he podido observar, tú te apegas a lo que estoy buscando.  
  
-¿Y crees que siendo sumiso conmigo, podrás obtener todo eso? Tendrías que darme una prueba de lo que dices... Aun no te creo...  
  
Snape le ofreció una copa a Draco, este la tomo. Era una bebida bastante espesa de color rojo encendido, y despedía un olor bastante peculiar, aunque no supo definir bien el aroma.  
  
-Bebe, te hará sentir mejor...  
  
(Draco titubeo)  
  
-No voy a envenenarte Dragón... Ni tampoco es Veritaserum... Esos métodos pasaron de moda, es algo mucho mejor... ¡Salud!  
  
Severus bebió todo de un solo trago. Draco lo imito. Y se arrepintió de haberlo echo. ¡Sabia grotesco! Tosió un par de veces y su estomago comenzó a ponerse muy caliente, después, sus piernas... sus brazos... De pronto tuvo el impulso de echársele encima a Snape... Se agarro fuertemente de los brazos de la silla... Unas gotas de sudor recorrieron sus sienes, comenzó a temblar...  
  
-Te dije que era algo muy fuerte...  
  
(Snape parecía estar muy tranquilo)  
  
-Es una bebida patentada por mí... Es una afrodisíaco muy poderoso... A estas alturas debo parecerte ya, **I-R-R-E-S-I-S-T- I-B-L-E **Jajaja  
  
-N-no... Tenías... que... haber... utilizado...algo... así... en mí... Severus... Yo estaba...dispuesto... a entregarme a ti... Por voluntad... propia... (Draco seguía luchando contra aquellos impulsos)  
  
-Lo se... Pero me gusta agregarle un "extra a mis encuentros sexuales" Besame Dragón... Quiero sentir tus labios carnosos y fogosos cerca de los míos... Déjame sentir toda esa pasión que llevas dentro de ti... Tómame, soy todo tuyo... (Comenzó a desnudarse enfrente de el)  
  
Cada palabra y cada gesto que hacia Snape, era un aguijonazo para Draco...Le estaba excitando demasiado, esa era el juego de Severus, ser ahora el sumiso corderito y el, el que llevara las riendas de todo... Podía escuchar a la perfección, el ruido de los botones de la casaca del Mortífago, desabotonarse... La respiración agitada... Y esa lengua pasearse lentamente por todo el contorno de los labios...  
  
Snape camino hacia la cama... De una manera sensual... y con una mano le indico que le siguiera... Draco cerro los ojos... ¡No se esperaba esto! ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Deseaba a aquel hombre tanto o más que.... ¿Harry?  
  
-Olvídate de el Dragón... Esta vez seremos tú y yo... Solos... Ven... aquí junto a mí... Poséeme... Déjame sentirte dentro de mí...  
  
Draco se levanto de la silla y se arrojo a la cama, sobre Snape... Coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se subió encima... Lo miro a los ojos... Fue acercando lentamente su rostro hacia el de su padrino... Faltaba tan poco ya...  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Harry se despertó cubierto en sudor... Al parecer se había quedado dormido, después de leer y releer las cartas de Draco. Neville descansaba en uno de los ruidos camastros hacia su derecha, al escuchar el grito de Harry, se despertó sobresaltado...  
  
-¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Te duele algo?  
  
Harry se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a quitarse todas las prendas que llevaba encima, incluyendo el paliacate de la cabeza... Quedándose solamente en ropa interior baja.  
  
-¿Pero que haces? ¡Esta helando!  
  
-¡Me estoy quemando por dentro Neville! ¡Necesito algo frío! ¡ME VOY A QUEMAR!  
  
Y sin importarle los grados bajo cero y la ventisca de Nieve, salio de la cabaña. Neville salio tras el. Pero Harry corría como un loco, sin llevar un rumbo fijo... Finalmente se tiro al piso y se enjuago con los copos que caían de un árbol cercano...  
  
-¡Para Harry! Te va a dar Hipotermia... ¡Calmate!  
  
-No puedo evitarlo... ¡Es insoportable!  
  
Neville se sentó a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo, tomo su rostro y le hizo mirarle...  
  
-¡No pasa nada Harry! solo tuviste una pesadilla... Reacciona...  
  
Pero Harry reacciono de otra manera... Al tener a Neville tan cerca, hizo que ese calor se acrecentara más, y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo beso...  
  
-¡Mmgmrermmrmr!  
  
Neville se quedo sorprendido de la reacción de su compañero. Y después de unos breves segundos Harry se separo, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa...  
  
-¡Lo siento Neville! No se que me paso...  
  
(Harry ya comenzaba a verse azul)  
  
-N-no importa Harry...alguna... explicación habrá... para todo esto... Ahora regresemos... ¡Hay Harry! solo espero que... no te vayas a enfermar, aquí, en medio de la nada...  
  
Entraron de inmediato a la cabaña y Neville cubrió el cuerpo de Harry con todos los cobertores que encontró, incluido el suyo. Intento aparecer un cubo de agua caliente pero no tuvo éxito...  
  
-No, te... preocupes Neville... Yo... lo haré...  
  
Con muchos trabajos, convoco varios hechizos, y apareció delante de ellos un cubo con agua caliente. Harry metió de inmediato los pies.  
  
-¡Que bien se siente!  
  
-Ya lo creo que si... Harry... (Dijo Neville timidamente)  
  
-Mira, lo siento en verdad... No se que me orillo a... Eso.  
  
(Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron)  
  
-Solo sentí algo extraño dentro de mi cuerpo y... Luego ese calor intenso... Después las ganas de... Besarte... (Después, se puso pálido)  
  
-¡NEVILLE! Es Draco... estoy seguro de que algo tiene que ver con el... ¡Oh no, por favor! ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!  
  
La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con un fuerte golpe, dos sujetos los apuntaron con sus varitas.  
  
¡NO SE MUEVAN! ¡QUEDENSE EN DONDE ESTAN! ¡ASQUEROSOS MORTIFAGOS!  
  
-¡No somos mortífagos! (Logro decir Harry)  
  
-¡GUARDA SILENCIO! ¡Bányász! Atalos...  
  
Uno de los sujetos, saco de sus roídos bolsillos una fina, pero resistente cordeleta. Comenzó su trabajo con Neville que no podía hablar.  
  
-¡Un momento! No pueden hacernos esto.... ¡Estamos buscando a Draco Malfoy! (Grito Harry)  
  
Al escuchar el nombre, el tipo robusto pareció tomar las cosas con más calma...  
  
-¿De donde lo conoces?  
  
-No te fíes Magas... Puede ser uno de ellos...  
  
-Eso se puede averiguar muy fácil...  
  
(El sujeto tomo uno de los brazos de Harry y lo miro)  
  
-No tiene la marca tenebrosa... Pero de cualquier manera es un sospechoso... ¿El otro la tiene?  
  
(Bányász, negó con la cabeza)  
  
–Tendrán que acompañarnos al campamento...  
  
-Eso es precisamente lo que queremos... Pero la tormenta nos tomo por sorpresa... No sabemos hacia donde dirigirnos... (Casi grito Harry)  
  
-¿No serán los nuevos refuerzos Magas? Escuche decir al Sr. Kövér algo al respecto...  
  
-Tal ves si, tal ves no... No parecen la clase de personas que uno espera mirar por aquí... No tienen cara de asesinos... Sobre todo ese...  
  
(Refiriéndose a Neville)  
  
-¡LEVANTENSE! ¡IRAN CON NOSOTROS!  
  
TARAN!!!! Hasta aquí por hoy... Disculpen la tardanza, pero siempre se me atraviesan cosas jejeje. Bueno... tal ves a alguna de ustedes no les habrá gustado lo que Severus hizo (o esta apunto de hacer) con Drakito mi amor. Ese tipo es muy astuto ¿lograra Draco salir avante de esta situación? ¿Lograra recuperar su varita? ¿Qué métodos va a utilizar para Severus confié en el? Y después... ¿Harry y Neville reclutados por la Orden del Fénix? ¿Se enteraran de la verdad? Ahhhh eso se resuelve en capítulos posteriores jajaja.  
  
Ejem, cambiando de tema, gracias por sus mensajitos, son como agua para un sediento, en medio del desierto (Wee, que dramática) Si tienen alguna idea, duda, jitomatazo respecto al fic, ya saben donde localizarme oki doki?  
  
Nos vemos muy prontoooo.  
  
Atte yo


	7. ¡QUIERO SER LIBRE!

  
  
**CAPITULO 7**  
  
**¡Quiero ser libre!**

****

**°°°°°°**

-¡No! ¡No, no puedo hacerlo! No puedo Severus...  
  
(Se separo muy a tiempo de Snape, y este lo miro muy intrigado, nadie antes había podido resistir su potente afrodisíaco)  
  
Draco sintió muy cerca a Harry, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que su amor, había, buscado otros labios que no eran los suyos. Reacciono si, aunque todavía sentia correr por sus venas unas ansias insoportables de estar con Snape.  
  
-¡Claro que puedes! Y si no me tomas tú, te tomare yo...  
  
Snape tomo el control de la situación, dejando a Draco ahora boca abajo, uno de los hombros del rubio quedo descubierto y Severus, acerco su boca para lamerlo hasta dejarle una marca roja muy pronunciada, los mismo hizo con el cuello. Draco se estremecía por el contacto, dejando escapar pequeños quejidos de placer. Volvió a tenerlo frente a frente y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo...  
  
(Toc, Toc, golpes fuertes en la puerta)  
  
-Mi Lord ¡Es urgente!  
  
-¡LARGO!  
  
-¡Los reos están amotinados! (Dijo la voz detrás de la puerta)  
  
(Severus, hizo una mueca de enfado... se enrollo la sabana en la cintura y de inmediato abrió la puerta, Draco aprovecho para relajarse un poco, y respirar profundamente)  
  
-¡Imbecil! ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado!?  
  
-L-lo siento mi lord, pero necesitamos de su presencia. Los reos quieren negociar, pero... Con usted presente...  
  
-¿Y los guardias? ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN?!  
  
-¡Hacen todo lo que pueden mi Lord, pero los rebasan en numero!  
  
-Ahhhhhhhh, Maldita sea...Enseguida voy...  
  
(Le cerro la puerta en la nariz)  
  
-¡Ya oíste Dragón! Por esta vez te has salvado... Pero en cuanto haya solucionado esto, acabaremos lo que comenzamos... Te quedaras aquí...  
  
-¡No Severus! Vas a necesitar mi ayuda... Yo tengo experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, puedo serte de mucha utilidad...  
  
-Lo único para lo que me serás útil, es para fornicar... Eres "mi amante" yo tu dueño, así que me obedecerás en todo. ¡Y digo que te quedaras aquí hasta que yo vuelva!  
  
(Un pase rápido de varita y estaba completamente vestido)  
  
Cerro tras de si la puerta, Draco quiso manipular la manija pero estaba atorada, estaba seguro de que Severus le había puesto algún hechizo imposible de romper. Observo todos los rincones de la habitación, buscando algún lugar por el cual salir, aprovechando las circunstancias. Era inútil, estaba encerrado...  
  
¡Tengo que salir de aquí a como de lugar! Es mi última oportunidad... Si me quedo aquí, voy a terminar haciendo muchas cosas de las cuales me voy a arrepentir. Harry... Harry... ¿Qué estará pasando?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry y Neville, caminaban por la nieve, escoltados por los dos hombres que les habían encontrado en la cabaña. Ninguno hablaba... Harry sabia que estaba en graves aprietos, todo aquello no pintaba bien... Sus piernas le estaban fallando, pero no podía decirles nada acerca de su condición, o las cosas empeorarían. Ya tenia entumidos los pies y las manos... Temblaba de frío. Neville lo veía de reojo, el mejor que nadie, sabía el esfuerzo sobre humano que Harry estaba haciendo...  
  
Harry volvió a ser presa de los enardecidos deseos. Esta vez se llevo la mano al hombro, luego al cuello... Podía sentir claramente como una lengua se deslizaba por el y el calor que esto le estaba produciendo...  
  
-D-Disculpen...  
  
(Se atrevió a decir Harry)  
  
-¿Podríamos... descansar... un momento?  
  
-¿Escuchaste Magas? El niño bonito quiere descansar jajaja  
  
(El hombre robusto, detuvo su marcha y tomo a Harry por la ropa)  
  
-Vamos a seguir hasta adelante... No vamos a parar... Niño bonito... Vete acostumbrando a la mala vida.  
  
-P ¿Podríamos al menos, calentarnos un poco mas? Aparecer algo... Con la varita...  
  
(Magas se olvido por un momento de Harry, y miro a Neville fijamente)  
  
-¿Eres estupido, o solo te haces? ¡Tenemos prohibido usarlas por placer! Si lo hacemos, nos mandan directo a la fortaleza Hegy... Y por un par de ineptos como ustedes, no nos vamos a arriesgar...  
  
-Bien dicho Magas, ponlos en su lugar... Enséñales quien es el que manda aquí...  
  
-¿Qué dicen? ¡¿No les dejan usar las varitas?! ¿Pero por que? (Pregunto Harry, quien aun temblaba de placer)  
  
-No se porque tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes dos, no son lo que dicen ser... (Arqueo la ceja Magas)  
  
(Un disparo... Vieron surcar por el aire una bengala de color rojo)  
  
-Problemas en el campamento... ¡VAMOS DE PRISA! ¡Muévanse, par de inútiles!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Draco busco por todas partes y no encontró un sitio para poder salir... Fue entonces que se le ocurrió usar un as bajo la manga, como ultimo recurso... Trataría de desaparecer desde ese sitio, si bien no saldría de la fortaleza, si del cuarto de Snape, y con todo el estupor que se estaba creando, trataría de aprovechar la situación para escapar... Aunque tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano y mermaría sus fuerzas... Salir de un cuarto hechizado requería de una gran fortaleza física y mental... Por supuesto que las tenia, pero aun así era muy arriesgado.  
  
Trato de relajarse, ubicar un lugar en el espacio, fuera del cuarto...Cerro los ojos, se concentro al máximo. Comenzó a sentirse liviano, como si flotara, como si fuera viento... Se vio a si mismo desdoblarse lentamente y luchando por salir del lugar... Minutos después, solo sintió que su cara había chocado contra algo frío...  
  
-¡Lo he logrado! ¡Salí del maldito cuarto! ¡Si! ¡Draco Malfoy, esta de nuevo en la pelea!  
  
(Se fue incorporando pesadamente)  
  
Cuando alzo su vista, se encontró en aquel lugar que Snape le había mostrado... Su ring particular de lucha... Y afuera de este, se escuchaba la muchedumbre enardecida. Asomo la nariz... Había grupos de gente luchando, y a lo lejos Snape tratando de mantenerlos a raya con la varita... Pero aun así eran demasiados...  
  
-¡Atrás miserables buenos para nada! ¡No merecen vivir! ¡Mal nacidos! ¡AVEDA KEDABRA!  
  
Todo parecía indicar que las "negociaciones no habían rendido frutos" Snape estaba matando reos a diestra y siniestra, al igual que sus guardias ayudantes. Era una pelea desigual... Y el sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, no podía salir con la miserable bata transparente con la que iba vestido... Algunos jóvenes adolescentes, eran perseguidos por dos robustos guardias, con sendas lanzas por arma... Tomaron carrera hacia donde estaba Draco, este se escondió detrás de la puerta para no ser visto, viejo truco pero efectivo...... Penetraron al salón dando alaridos de angustia, pero pronto se vieron acorralados. Se arremolinaron en una esquina esperando la estocada final...  
  
-¡Morirán ensartados, como viles insectos! Jajaja  
  
-Oh no, no lo creo... Ellos vivirán, ustedes... No tendrán la misma suerte.  
  
(Una voz detrás de los dos guardias, que voltearon enseguida. Draco aguardaba desafiante)  
  
-Mira a quién tenemos aquí... Al líder de cuadrilla de los Pegasos, la nueva adquisición de mi lord... A su amante en curso.  
  
(Dijo uno de ellos a manera de burla y observándolo, a la vez furioso, tras la rejilla de su casco)  
  
-¿Qué harás? ¿Salvaras sus lindos traseros? (Contesto el otro)  
  
-Eso es precisamente lo que planeo hacer... Les daré dos opciones... La primera, pueden retirarse pacíficamente, entregándome su arma o la segunda... Morir... (Draco se encontraba débil, pero no podía permitir que asesinaran a esos chicos delante de el)  
  
-Jajaja, me gustaría verte intentándolo...  
  
Rió uno de ellos, después se arrojo con el arma blanca por delante para tratar de herirlo, pero la reacción de Draco fue más rápida. Le saco el aire del estomago con un fuerte golpe...Su siguiente objetivo, el rostro... Cayo pesadamente al piso...Quedo inconsciente al instante. Draco tomo su arma... Ahora ya tenia con que defenderse...  
  
El otro tipo no había podido reaccionar, ¡todo había pasado tan rápido!... Pero al ver a su oponente blandir el arma de su amigo, lo pensó dos veces. Trato de huir, pero fue inútil, una filosa navaja se había incrustado en su espalda, traspasándolo. Cayo muerto. Draco no se tentaba el corazón a la hora de aniquilar al adversario. Volteo la vista hacia los chicos que seguían temblando de miedo...  
  
-¡Por favor! ¡No... Nos lastime...!  
  
-No lo haré... Necesito de su ayuda... Es importante que salga de este lugar...  
  
-N-Nosotros no sabemos... Todo esta hechizado...  
  
-Lo se, pero ustedes llevan mas tiempo aquí, deben de conocer lugares... Rutas para llegar a la entrada principal... ¿Podrían ayudarme?  
  
Los muchachos se miraron, luego observaron a Draco, no en muy buenas condiciones. Asintieron.  
  
-S-Sabemos... algo que podría servirle... Pero se lo diremos, solo si promete sacarnos de aquí...  
  
-No puedo asegurarles nada, pero si todos cooperamos... Podremos lograr algo, pero debemos darnos prisa... ¿Trato?  
  
-Trato... Pero... ¿saldrá así?... (Refiriéndose a la bata transparente)  
  
-¡Oh! Si, es verdad... Mmm, Tengo una idea...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Finalmente Harry y Neville, llegaron al campamento. Había mucha movilización. Jóvenes de todas las edades, gritaban y corrían de un lado para el otro, parecía ser que se alistaban para el combate... El ojiverde trataba de abarcar todo el terreno posible con la mirada, esperanzado en ver una larga cabellera platinada, pero no la encontró. Magas los hizo entrar a la tienda a empujones... Dentro estaba un hombre, observando algunos mapas sobre un pequeño escritorio... Parecía ser de alto rango, ya que los dos individuos que los habían llevado, le hablaron con respeto y se le cuadraron...  
  
-Encontramos a estos dos sujetos, dentro de la cabaña... Señor Kövér. Dicen ser los nuevos refuerzos. Llevaban algunas cosas hechizadas. Sus pertenencias por ejemplo... En miniatura.  
  
El hombre dejo por breves instantes de analizar los mapas. Delante de el, Neville (Hecho un manojo de nervios) y Harry, con la nariz roja al igual que las orejas, por el frío.  
  
-¿Solo ellos dos? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Pedí más de una docena de hombres... Y Dumbledore me manda a dos... ¡SOLO DOS! ¡Demonios! ¿Cuáles son sus malditos nombres?  
  
-Y-Yo... M- Me llamo Neville Longbotton... Y el... se llama...  
  
-Potter... Harry Potter... (Dijo el mismo Harry de manera decidida)  
  
El señor Kövér abrió los ojos desmesuradamente... ¿Había escuchado bien? Se acerco a Harry y lo observo muy de cerca, tanto que podía escuchar su respiración agitada... Harry comenzó a molestarse, pues se sentia un animal de circo. Y sin previo aviso, le quito el paliacate rojo de la cabeza... Magas y su compañero soltaron un grito de sorpresa.  
  
-¡LA CICATRIZ! ¡En verdad eres Harry Potter! Pero... ¡TU! Deberías de estar muerto... ¡Todo el mundo sabe que estas muerto! ¡Desapareciste junto con el lord oscuro!  
  
-No lo estoy... Fueron simples rumores...  
  
-¡JAJAJA!  
  
(Rió histérico Kövér)  
  
-Maldito Dumbledore... Me tenias reservada esta sorpresa jajaja... ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡HARRY POTTER! El niño que vivió... ¡EL QUE DERROTO A LORD VOLDEMORT!  
  
-Ya no soy un niño...  
  
-¡Pero por supuesto que no lo eres! Pero ven, ven, toma asiento... ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?  
  
-No quiero sentarme, ni beber nada... Lo que necesito es ponerme ropa seca, al igual que mi compañero Neville. Estos dos sujetos me prohibieron usar la varita y no pude secarme. (Dijo Molesto)  
  
-¡Magas, Bányász! ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta con quien estaba tratando? (Estupidos) Vayan a su barraca de inmediato... Hay cosas que hacer... Alístense...Puede ser que salgan rumbo a la fortaleza... Hay caos y nos han pedido ayuda.  
  
-Enterados...C-con su permiso nos retiramos señor...  
  
Ambos jóvenes salieron, no sin antes darle una rápida vista a Harry, que los despidió con la mirada mas fría que pudo encontrar.  
  
-Ahora comprendo... ¡Ahora comprendo por que Dumbledore mando solamente a ustedes dos! Viejo loco...Tú vales por 100 hombres Potter... Y supongo que tu amigo no debe de quedarse atrás... Llegaron en el momento justo (Los ojos del hombre brillaron extrañamente, Neville pudo darse cuenta de ellos  
  
-Señor, aprovechando su "amabilidad"... Quisiera hacerle una pregunta...  
  
-Las que quieras Potter, las que quieras...  
  
-Estoy buscando a...  
  
(Iba a decir Draco Malfoy... Pero Neville le mando una mirada fulminante negando la cabeza)  
  
-Er, buscando el... sitio donde nos vamos a quedar... Quiero instalarme lo antes posible. Y si es posible ayudar de inmediato con el problema que acaba de exponer...  
  
-¿Estamos ansiosos Potter? Me alegra, necesitamos hombres como tu... ¡Con espíritu de lucha! Yo mismo los llevare hasta sus... "lujosos aposentos jejeje... Vengan acompáñenme...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Draco había quitado la ropa a uno de los guardias. Tomo el casco de uno de ellos y se lo coloco. Tomo el arma de la espalda del otro. Salio sangrante... El plan ahora, era hacer creer a todos que los llevaba de regreso a sus celdas... El caos todavía reinaba en la fortaleza. Cuando salieron del área del gimnasio, había muchos cuerpos inertes en el piso y gran cantidad de sangre derramada... Gritos, quejidos... Suplicas...  
  
Draco tuvo que maltratar y ser cruel, con los jóvenes adolescentes, aparentando ser un verdadero guardia. Los fue llevando a rastras muy cerca de la puerta de entrada, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. La pesada puerta, era asegurada por cuatro hombres de regio calibre. A leguas se les veía la cara de asesinos. Todo se estaba complicando... El solo no podría pelear con ellos. Sabia hacer magia sin varita, pero esta seria detectada inmediatamente por Severus y el plan de escape se vendría abajo.  
  
Pero la suerte estaba ya de su lado... Al voltear la vista hacia el cielo, pudo ver a algunos Pegasos volando en círculos. Seguramente les habían pedido ayuda... Le dio gusto, pero a la ves sintió mucha rabia ¡Todos ellos estaban siendo engañados por Snape! No eran más que un instrumento de sus perversidades.  
  
Ellos estaban también ayudando desde el aire con sus varitas. Y deseo tanto estar ahí, con ellos. Se imagino volando al lado de Kék... ¡Kék! ¿Estaría Miháy entre ellos? ¡El podría sacarles de ahí! Busco, pero no encontró... No se trataba de su cuadrilla... Se preocupo. Siempre eran sus subordinados los que salían del campamento en tales circunstancias, en misiones importantes. Sintió un ligero escalofrío ¿Habrían atacado los mortífagos el campamento en sus ausencia? ¿Habrían perecido, Miháy entre ellos?  
  
-¡He, tu!  
  
(Dijo uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta)  
  
-¡Lleva a esos Bastardos a donde pertenecen! ¡Apresúrate!  
  
Draco se quedo parado, observando a los chicos... Era el momento de actuar. ¿Pero como? El mas joven de todos y al parecer el más inteligente, se fue de lleno contra el guardia; los otros siguieron su ejemplo. Esto llamo la atención de los otros tres, que fueron en su ayuda de inmediato... Draco no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. El osado, ya había sido traspasado por una de las lanzas, y se desangraba en el suelo. Los otros... Faltaba poco para que se le unieran...  
  
-¡¿Que esperas rubio?!  
  
(Grito desesperadamente uno de ellos)  
  
-¡Sálvate tu! Y cuando lo hagas ¡vénganos! ¡No permitas que esto vuelva a pasar!  
  
Era la hora... Le dolió en el alma ver sacrificados a aquellos pequeños infortunados, pero ellos tenían razón. Alguien debía de parar aquellas atrocidades o si no, muchos jóvenes más correrían con la misma suerte... Reunió fuerzas y golpeo al que tenia enfrente... Lo derribo con facilidad, después se fue contra los otros dos, mientras los demás seguían "ocupados" con los chiquillos... Pero no lucho solo trato de apartarlos del camino, ¡Debía llegar a esa puerta, a comidiera lugar! ¡Estaba ya tan cerca!  
  
Severus Snape, dejo de luchar... Presintió... Algo se estaba saliendo de sus manos...  
  
-¡DRAGON! (Grito)  
  
Le lanzo un Aveda Kedavra al reo que estaba ahorcando, y corrió a toda velocidad. Sintió la presencia de Draco cerca de la puerta...  
  
_¡No lograras escapar Dragón! ¡ERES MIO! (Pensó)_  
  
Draco logro alcanzar la puerta, uno de los guardias alcanzo a herirlo en un costado... Pero era tanta la adrenalina que llevaba en el cuerpo, que nada impido darle un certero golpe en las piernas, fracturándoselas al instante... Alcanzo el grueso aldabón, y jalo de el con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta dio un escalofriante chirrido... Dio varios pasos al frente... Vio la llanura y mas allá de ellas, las montañas y los bosques nevados frente a el...  
  
-¡Estoy libre! ¡LIBRE AL FIN!  
  
-¡DETENTE DRAGON!  
  
(Draco observo que Severus corría hacia a el con la varita en lo alto)  
  
-¡ADIOS MALNACIDO! ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!  
  
(Grito Draco con todas sus fuerzas)  
  
-¡INMOVILUS!  
  
Un rayo salio de la varita de Snape, pero cuando iba a pegar en el objetivo, este se esfumo... Draco había desaparecido enfrente de sus narices.  
  
-¡Nooooo! ¡Miserable! ¡TE VOY A ENCONTRAR! ¡TE VOY A ENCONTRAR DRACO MALFOY! ¡Nunca podrás escaparte de mí! ¡Moveré cielo, mar y tierra hasta localizarte! ¡Matare a Harry! ¡Juro que lo haré! ¡De mi nadie se burla! ¡Haré pedazos el maldito campamento!  
  
Severus Snape sacaba espuma por la boca, y lanzaba blasfemias ¡estaba furioso! Draco lo había vencido por esta ocasión.  
  
°°°°  
  
Draco no logro materializarse hasta el campamento, puesto que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y eso le había causado debilidad... Había aterrizado en un paraje cubierto de nieve y de árboles. La herida que le había hecho el guardia fue profunda. Se llevo la mano hacia ella, su mano quedo completamente roja... Debía llegar al campamento lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario moriría desangrado en medio de la nada... Aun así sonrió... Había escapado de las garras de Snape ¡Lo había burlado! Nunca iba a poder olvidar el rostro de sorpresa del maldito, al verle fuera de su asquerosa fortaleza... Luego pensó que ¡Si lograba sobrevivir, iría a buscarlo y... Matarlo! ¡Matarlo! Por todo lo que le había hecho... Cobrarle cada uno de los crueles recuerdos que aparecieron en su mente, aquel día en que lo tomo por la fuerza...  
  
-¡Juro... que lo pagaras caro... Severus Snape!  
  
Tomo un poco de nieve y se la froto en la herida para entumecerla y aliviar un poco el dolor. Después, comenzó a caminar, apoyándose de los árboles... Empezó a nevar, algunos copos se enredaron en su despeinada cabellera. Hacia mucho frío...  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Como... quiera... que estuvieses.... aquí... conmigo... Me haces... mucha... falta ¡Harry!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Kövér condujo "coincidentemente" a Harry y a Neville, hasta la barraca de la cuadrilla de los Pegasos...  
  
-Aquí duermen los integrantes más selectos... obviamente, ustedes pertenecerán a ella. No faltaba más...  
  
Cuando entraron, varios jóvenes se arremolinaron a la puerta y observaron por fuera. Magas y Bányász, ya habían corrido la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba en el campamento. Los dos sujetos contaron la historia de cómo lo habían encontrado, dándose el crédito completamente. Pero nada de lo que dijeron fue la verdad... Todo fue mentira, sobre todo la parte en que "Harry los saludo de mano" y "Se sintió orgulloso de compartir con ellos"  
  
-Como verán... Por ahora esta vacía la barraca, varios de los nuevos integrantes, están fuera... Por el momento, solo hay un camastro vacío... El de la esquina... Perteneció al líder de cuadrilla Draco Malfoy.  
  
(Harry se estremeció)  
  
-No hemos podido retirar sus cosas... El muy maldito las hechizo y nadie puede tocarlas... –todavía me pregunto como lo hizo- Pero se puede dormir sobre ella; e cuanto al otro camastro... Están ocupados, pero cuando regresen los muchachos, seguramente habrá novedades... Y estoy cien por ciento seguro, de que quedara libre alguno... No todos pueden regresar jejeje  
  
(Harry comenzó a preocuparse al igual que Neville, ¿Por qué habrían de retirar las cosas de Draco?)  
  
-Pueden dejar sus cosas cerca de la pared... Por mi parte es todo... Las reglas del campamento se las hará saber Magas, el sujeto que los trajo hasta aquí... Yo estoy sumamente ocupado. Tengo que mandar varias lechuzas mensajeras cuanto antes... Hay muchas, muchas novedades...  
  
(Kövér salio de la barraca, no sin antes decirle a Magas que lo esperaría en su despacho, después de poner al corriente a Potter y Longbotton)  
  
Magas, junto con Barna, Banyasz y una docena de curiosos, entraron...  
  
-Ejem...Como ya escucharon, yo soy quien manda aquí...Así que Potter, cabeza rapada y Longbotton, tendrán que obedecerme en todo. Por principio de cuentas; Dentro de la barraca, hay ciertas reglas...  
  
-¡Ah, no me digas! ¡Tú vigilas que todas ellas se lleven al pie de la letra! ¿Me equivoco?  
  
(Harry estaba sumamente enojado con Magas y desesperado ya, por ver las cosas de Draco)  
  
-No te equivocas Potter... Y hay de aquel que no las cumpla... ¡O se las vera conmigo!  
  
(Enseño descaradamente su poderoso puño)  
  
-No te tengo miedo Magas...  
  
-¡Harry, por favor... Tranquilízate, recuerda a lo que vinimos (Sugirió Neville)  
  
-Deberías de hacerle caso a tu amiguito Potter... O de lo contrario, tu estadía en el campamento puede ser un infierno... Mas de lo que ya es por si mismo.  
  
(Saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar)  
  
-¡Como eres nuevo! Tendrás que demostrar tu lealtad hacia tu líder de cuadrilla. Eso incluye, que por una semana deberás de ir al buscar los cubos de agua para que yo me bañe... Y tu Longbotton, me lavaras diariamente el uniforme, cuidando que no quede ninguna macha de sangre...  
  
-¡Nosotros no somos tus criados Magas!  
  
-¿Escucharon todos? Estos idiotas no quieren acoplarse a nuestro sistema... ¿Y que sucede cuando eso pasa?  
  
Todos los curiosos comenzaron a reírse, Harry estaba apunto de estallar, una fuerza dentro de el, comenzó a crecer... Los muebles dentro de la barraca comenzaron a temblar, algunos a levitar...  
  
-¿¡Qué maldita cosa pasa!? (Magas volteo para todos lados, asustado)  
  
-Sucede que están haciendo enfadar a mi amigo  
  
(Dijo Neville)  
  
-¿Y que sucede cuando eso pasa? ¿Alguien lo sabe? Puedo decírselos... Claro, si es que Harry no los mata antes...  
  
La mayoría de los jóvenes, salieron corriendo de ahí... Mas valía poner los pies en polvorosa.  
  
-¡¿Adonde van?! ¡Regresen, cobardes!  
  
-Después de todo, tus amiguitos no eran tan valientes Magas... Te han dejado solo... (Neville sonreía triunfante)  
  
-Esto no se va a quedar así Potter... Me las pagaras... Y tu también Longbotton, acaban de marcar su sentencia...  
  
Salio de la barraca y todo regreso a la normalidad, Harry se dejo caer en el camastro de Draco...  
  
-¡Gracias por ayudarme Neville! Estaba apunto de cometer una tontería...  
  
-De nada Harry, hasta yo me enfurecí con ese tipo ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué le íbamos a lamer los pies? lo malo de todo, es que acabamos de llegar y ya nos hemos hecho de varios enemigos. Acabamos de imponer record. Debemos tener cuidado Harry, este sitio no es muy seguro...  
  
-¿Neville, por que no quisiste que le preguntara directamente a Kövér, el paradero de Draco?  
  
-No me da buena espina Harry, se me hace una persona maligna... Algo así como... Dumbledore. A veces... presiento cosas. No es algo de lo cual me enorgullezca.  
  
-Bien, ya estamos aquí... Y yo sigo sin saber de Draco...  
  
Harry hecho un vistazo al lugar donde había dormido Draco. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado. Aunque el sitio era deprimente. Paso una mano por la almohada... Luego a las cobijas roídas... Podía percibir su energía, una energía triste... Sintió pena por el... Todo tan sobrio, carente de calor, sin vida.  
  
-Debió de haber pasado noches y días terribles aquí... ¡Cuánto lo lamento! ¡Yo fui el causante!  
  
-No tienes la culpa de nada Harry, fueron las circunstancias...  
  
-Aun así, me siento culpable... El no merecía pasar por todo esto... Este lugar es una inmundicia.  
  
-Mira Harry, hay algo debajo de la cama...  
  
Harry bajo la cabeza, y encontró una caja... Una caja que al abrirla, revelo una fotografía de Draco con el, el día de su boda. Ambos estaban sonrientes, felices... Paso un dedo por el contorno... Repasando sus siluetas... Los ojos de Harry mostraban claros síntomas de querer llorar... Pero un intenso dolor, hizo que cayera al suelo... El vidrio de la fotografía se quebró...  
  
-¡Harry que sucede!  
  
-No lo se... Ahhhh ¡Me duele mucho!  
  
Se tocaba su costado con mucha fuerza, Neville le retiro la mano... ¡Harry sangraba! Descubrió la zona, pero no contaba con ninguna herida.  
  
-¡Merlín! Pero... ¿Cómo? Harry, estas sangrando...  
  
-¡Debe ... tratarse de Draco... ¡Estoy seguro! Algo... pasa... ¡Esta... en peligro!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
**FIN DEL CAPITULO DE HOY jejeje  
**  
¡Pufs! Ya los he metido en otro lío ¬¬ ¡Pero me encanta! Jajaja Ay, ay, ay... La cosa se va a poner buena... En los siguientes capis, habrá muchisisisisima ¿Acción? Mmm, no se, no se... Draco esta medio moribundo... ¿Lo salvare? ¿Creen ustedes que lo haga? Tal ves... si, para que le de su merecido a Snape... Aunque este, como ya pudieron leer en posteriores capis, es el nuevo jefe de los mortífagos, Además Draco se le escapo vivo... Pensaran que fue muy fácil la huida, tal vez si, pero yo debía salvar a mi amorcito de las garras del grasiento jajaja... De cualquier manera, esta muuuy enojado. Se va a vengar uu  
  
Harry acaba de llegar y ya esta metido en problemas... Pero Neville se mostró "medio valiente" A la mejor esto le va a servir para ser mas seguro de si mismo. Pudiera ser... O... jejeje.  
  
Gracias por loas comentarios, que por una cosa u otra no he podido responder individualmente. Es una pena, pero esperemos que en vacaciones, ahora si me de tiempo para ello.  
  
Nos vemos... 


	8. La batalla esta a punto de comenzar

**NOTAS:**

**Disculpen el retraso, pero estoy en un sitio que no es casita, estaré fuera dos semanitas como ya había anunciado....Buaaa... Pero aún así me doy mis mañas para escribir, en una computadora ajena, que tiene el teclado borrado jajaja. Por pura flojerita no me he aprendido bien las teclas así que si ven por ahí un error, sorryyy, De hecho no pude echarle una útima ojeada al capítulo, lo subí tal cual ¬¬ Weno, pues... ¡Hasta la vista, baby! jajaja muy a la Arnold...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**CAPITULO 8**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

-¡Merlín! Pero... ¿Cómo? Harry, estás sangrando...

-¡Debe ... tratarse de Draco... ¡Estoy seguro! Algo... pasa... ¡Esta... en peligro!

-Definitivamente esto se sale de mis manos Harry ¡No sé que hacer!

-Solo, ayúdame... Necesito sentarme en la cama... Pasará pronto...

Neville ayudó a Harry, que con muchos esfuerzos pudo sentarse. Volvió a llevarse la mano al costado. La sangre seguía fresca, aunque en menor cantidad.

-Nadie debe enterarse de esto... ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Harry...

-Ahora lo que debemos hacer, es buscar a Draco.

-¿Pero por dónde comenzar? este lugar es muy grande, será como buscar una aguja en un pajar...

-Tendremos que preguntar... A cualquiera... Que tal a ese... ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Demonios! ¡Olvídalo! tiene un nombre bastante excéntrico...

-Ya sé a quien te refires, Er, bien, supongo que Neville Longbotton tendrá que entrar en acción, si vine contigo... Bueno... Voy a ayudarte, tú quédate aquí, reposa, mientras tanto yo saldré a ... Deséame suerte... Tu reposa...

-Gracias Neville, estaré eternamente agradecido contigo...

_Espero no arrepentirme de esto..._

_°°°_

Neville salió con la garganta hecha un nudo... Afuera de la barraca había mucho movimiento Observó el rostro de todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino, ninguno tenía cara de fiar, todos parecían asesinos a sueldo... Siguió caminando unos metros más adelante... A lo lejos pudo divisar dos siluetas recientemente conocidas.. Kövér y Bányász. El primero le hablaba con tono autoritario al segundo... Agudizando la vista, observó que los labios del sujeto maduro se dibujaba la palaba "Potter"... Si instinto le dictó que no habían sido bien recibidos. Con un agilidad, de la que nunca se creyó capaz, se fué acercando por la parte trasera... Y los escuchó...

-¿Pero como voy a deshacerme de el? ¡El mató al que- no- debe- ser- nombrado! ¡Todo mundo sabe que es un mago muy poderoso!

(¡Paf! una bofetada)

-¿Entonces para que te tengo aquí imbécil? Harás lo que te digo, tú sabrás como te las arreglas, o de lo contrario, se acabaron los privilegios... Adiós a las raciones extra de comida y a las rameras...

-Está bien, lo haré, pero lejos de aquí... Inventaré algo...

-Dumbledore ya está enterado de todo, vendrá enseguida, me lo ha hecho saber... Esos dos pagarán muy caro el haber venido hasta aquí. Ya decía yo, que el no los podía haber mandado...

_Así que el esta de acuerdo con ellos, lo sabía_, _viejo entrometido_- Pensó Neville.

-Si te portas bien Bányász, serás ampliamente recompensado... Una nueva era está a punto de iniciar, y todos sacaremos ventajas, podremos colocarnos en puestos de mayor jerarquía... Severus Snape, nuestro líder, no abandona a quien le es fiel...

_¡SNAPE!_

Las piernas de Neville, de repente se volvieron de gelatina, ¡aún le daba pavor ese nombre! su antiguo profesor de pociones, era ahora el sucesor de... Voldemort... Eso significaba que nunca le fué fiel a la Orden.

-¡Haz lo que te digo pronto! debemos estar lejos de aquí para cuando los mortífagos lleguen... Nos estarán esperando en las afueras del campamento...

-Esta bien señor Kövér, sus palabras son órdenes para mí...

_-¡Oh no!_ _Debo avisar a Harry..._

°°°

La fortaleza era un caos, sin la batuta de Severus Snape...Los que se estaban encargando de todo , eran los jóvenes de la cuadrilla de Pegasos, tratando de poner a raya, a todos los infortunados que trataban de escapar de ese sitio de perdición. Algunos habían caído en manos asesinas, (lo más inexpertos) otros, a punta de latigazos, y hechizos, se habrían paso y dominaban a los reos.

A Snape, le había importado un soberano bledo la fortaleza, ahora tenía en la cabeza en otra parte, una obsesión le perforaba el ceso... DRACO MALFOY... Y haciendo uso de la marca tenebrosa, convocó a sus leales mortífagos, que se arrodillaron ante el, en señal de respeto y ... miedo, en medio de un claro del bosque que ya estaba cubierto de nieve casi en su totalidad...

-Me alegra ver, que aún cuento con fieles seguidores... 15 elementos dispuestos a dar su vida por mi... Eso me agrada... Bien, bien...¡Ha llegado el momento que estábamos esperando! El día de hoy, será el comienzo de una nueva vida... ¡SEREMOS LOS DUEÑOS DEL MUNDO MAGICO!

(Vítores de parte de los mortífagos)

-Arrasaremos con el campamento rebelde... ¡No dejaremos a una sola alma viva! Nuestros espías en ese maldito lugar, ya han sido puesto en alerta, nos esperarán en el bosque... Esta vez, no habrá misericordia... Ya no mas jueguitos estúpidos . Tienen el camino libre para hacer lo que les plazca... Tomen el botín que deseen... A mi no me interesa....

.¿Lo que nos plazca mi Lord?

Dijo un encapuchado...

-Creo que escuchaste bien... No tengo por qué repetirlo estúupido... ¡Solo una advertencia! Draco Malfoy, el líder de la cuadrilla de los pegasos... ¡ES MIO! Si descubro que han puesto un dedo sobre el. desearán no haber nacido. ¿ESCUCHARON?

(Todos asintieron)

-Ahora, volaremos sobre las águilas arpías... ¡ANDANDO! ¡LA GLORIA NOS ESPERA! jaja ¡El maldito campamento de los fénix desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra!

_Y Draco... Cuando te encuentre..._

°°°

Sus pasos eran ya muy cortos, pesados... La pérdida de sangre estaba ya haciendo estragos en la persona de Draco. Volvió a recargarse en el fuerte tronco de un pino... El campamento estaba ya tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... Su visión borrosa; no lograba distinguir bien... El panorama no era nada favorecedor.

_Voy a morir... Voy a morir sin haber visto a Harry... Pero prefiero eso, a caer nuevamente en manos de ese... Desgraciado hijo de puta._

Volvió a revisar su mano, la sangre aunque en menor cantidad, no dejaba de salir, intentó colocarse una buena cantidad de nieve alrededor de la herida, al menos para calmar un poco el dolor... ¡Pero se derretía tan rápido!

_Tengo mucho frío Harry... Mucho... Harry Potter... cara rajada jajaja... San... Potter... ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Nunca conseguirás atrapar la Snitch Malfoy! ¡Voy a patearte el trasero Malfoy!_

El delirio comenzaba a hacerse presente...

_Quiero volver a casa... Contigo... ¿Gustas un café? ¡Roncas mucho Harry! ¡Hace demasiado calor aquí! Mucho calor.... y Frío..._

Fué entonces que tropezó y cayó de bruces... Trató de incorporarse pero fué en vano... Solo pudo colocarse boca arriba y ver el cielo con sus negros nubarrones y los copos de nieve salir de ellos... Como pequeños cristales que se incrustaban por todo su cuerpo... Alzó una de sus manos para tratar de atraparlos... No lo consiguió, todas se evaporaban antes de su contacto...

_Así de efímera es nuestra existencia... Así me iré... Como un simple susurro del viento... Mamá, no me gusta el vino... ¿Irás a mi boda? Necesito hablar contigo... ¿Fumas? ¡No, VETE DE AQUI! fuera, fuera... Sombra espectral ¡FUERA! ¡Alejate de mi ¡NO ME LLEVARAS! No te daré ese gusto..._

Con la fuerza de espíritu que lo caracterizaba, sacó nuevamente fuerzas de su interior y reanudó la marcha trastabillante....

_Llegaré... llegaré..._

_°°°_

Neville entró precipitadamente a la barraca, pero sin llamar mucho la atención. Harry aún contemplaba el retrato de Draco y el.

-¡HARRY!

¿Qué sucede Nev?

-Tenemos problemas... El tipo que nos trajo al campamento y el... señor Kövér ¡son aliados de los mortífagos...!

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!

-Y eso no es todo... ¡El profesor Snape es el nuevo líder! Y Dumbledore se reunirá con ellos... arrasarán con el campamento... Matarán a todos.. ¡DEBEMOS IRNOS CUANTO ANTES DE AQUI!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El profesor Dumbledore! pero...

-Pues créelo, Después de todo nuestras sospechas fueron ciertas, es un traidor... ¡Vámonos Harry!

-¡PERO NECESITO ENCONTRAR A DRACO! ¡No me iré sin el! ¡No viajamos tan lejos para irnos con las manos vacías!

-Ya buscaremos otra forma de localizarlo... ¡Anda levántate, no tardan en venir a buscarnos!

-Déjame recoger esto, no voy a abandonar los recuerdos de Draco... Y míos... Son nuestro tesoro.

-Pero Harry...

-¡Busca algo para llevarlos cargando! ¡DE PRISA!

Una camiseta roída fué lo que sirvió para que los chicos pudieran guardar las pertenencias de Draco.El ojiverde se las echo a la espalda. El dolor en su cuerpo haba disminuído un poco, aún así Nevillle tuvo que ayudarle a dar algunos pasos... Como en sus primeras terapias.

-Vamos a necesitar nuestras varitas Neville, así estamos desprotegidos. Presas fáciles...

-Desafortunadamente están en poder del mortífago, no podemos obtenerlas, para estos momentos el tipo ya se ha de haber reunido con sus demás compinches...... ¡Oh no!

El rostro de Neville quedó aun más pálido de lo normal, en la entrada del sitio, estaba ya Bányász, agitando maquievélicamente su varita, en su rostro de reflejaba la actitud de un hombre dispuesto a matar ¡DISPUESTO A TODO! lo barrió con la mirada, la mirada de un asesino a sangre fría...

-¿Pensaban ir a alguna parte señoritas? je je je

-¡Apártate Bányász!

-¡Mucho me temo que eso no va a ser posible Potter! ¡HE VENIDO A MATARLOS! ¡Y no saben el gusto que me dará verlos sufrir como perros! jajaja

-¡El único perro aquí, eres tú Bányász! el unico animal rastrero incapaz de decidir por si mismo... ¡Eres igual que todos los mortifagos! te conformas con las migas que te dan "tus superiores" nunca dejarás de ser uno mas del montón Dime ¿Acaso te prometieron una vida llena de lujos y riquezas si me apartabas del camino? Podra jurarlo... Te has vendido....

-Harry... ¿que vamos a hacer? ya no queda mucho tiempo...

(Dijo Neville en voz baja)

-Déja todo en mis manos...

-¡Tú que sabes Potter! ¡¿Que sabes tú, que siempre has tenido todo?! Dinero, fama... ¡¿QUE SABES TU LO QUE ES LA MISERIA?! La vida para mí, ha sido un infierno... Siempre teniendo el estómago vacío... Mendingando por tener una ración extra de pan... Sufriendo de frío... Viviendo siempre al filo del peligro... Días tras día (Bányász, los apuntaba con la varita en alto, aunque temblorosa)

-No, no lo sé... Pero lo que si sé. es que te están utilizando... Te hacen hacer el trabajo sucio... Y después acaban por eliminarte... "Los muertos no hablan".... Es un dicho muy famoso entre los mortifagos.

-¡MIENTES POTTER! Solo lo dices para ganar más tiempo...

-Es la verdad...Bányász ¡Recapacita! aún estás a tiempo... ¡No dejes que te utilizen!

-¡CALLATE POTTER! Y... ahora... ¡MUERE!

El hombre trató de hacer un hechizo, pero un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por todo el sitio, el suelo se cimbró bajo sus pies y los hizo caer al piso...

¡Ya han comenzado Harry1 ¡Los mortífagos están aquí! (Gritó Neville, cubriéndose el rostro)

Harry no lo escuchó, se había enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Bányász. Las lucha no estaba siendo pareja, sobre todo por las condiciones de Harry, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por el hombre. Rodaron varias veces por el suelo. Neville trataba de intervenir, pero su compañero le gritó que retrocediera... Bányász, estaba somentiendo a Harry, en un movimiento rápido, el sujeto se colocó encima del ojiverde y colocó la varita en la cien de su oponente y otra de sus manos en el cuello... Trató de articular algunas palabras para conjurar un hechizo pero...¡PAM! un objeto se había estrellado en su cabeza, haciéndoloe perder el conocimiento de inmediato...

-¡Listo! a falta de varitas... Un método muggle muy anticuado...

-G- gracias Neville... Te debo otra... (Le ayudó a incorporarse)

(Otra explosión más fuerte)

-¡Larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes!

Harry recogió la varita de Bányász, invocó un par de cuerdas lo suficientemente poderosas para tenerlo a raya y lo dejó ahi tirado... Ya no era su responsabilidad... Cuando salieron de la barraca, todo era un caos... El cielo se habia tornado rojo por las llamas que salían de las construcciones que estaban ardiendo con fuego intenso... Algunos desafortunados hombres, corrían con su cuerpo cubierto por las llamas, dando alaridos de dolor... Cuando levantarosn su vista, vieron a las grandes Aguilas volando en circulos, y sobre ellas varios encapuchados descargando su ira contra todo y todos... Pudo reconocer también a varios valerosos muchachos, que les daban batalla a pesar de la inferioridad numérica, volando también sobre caballos alados...

_**Los pegasos... ¿Y dónde se suponía que estaban los demás animales? ¿Habría mas? ¿podría montar uno de ellos?**_

Jalando a Neville de un brazo y corriendo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían, buscó lugar tras lugar... Rincón tras rincón... Y ¡BINGO! unas caballerizas al final del campamento, que también haban recibido algunos embates fuertes... Cuando entró, pudo observar que sólo quedaban dos ejemplares, uno muy malherido que se encontraba agonizante en el suelo y otro, que seguía atado de la pared de madera dando sonoros relinchidos, con algunas heridas leves... Cuando Harry se acercó para tratar de soltarle, el pegaso trató de darle algunos golpes con las patas delanteras... Estaba nervioso...

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No voy a lastimarte! tranquilo....

-¡Ten cuidado Harry! sé como duele una patada de esa magnitud...(Gritó Neville)

Harry recorrió las riendas del animal con la mirada... Abajo de su cabeza, en su cuello, decía la palabra Kék con letras doradas...

-¿Te llamas Kék verdad? Er bueno... ¿Sabes? necesito de tu ayuda... ¡Hay mortífagos por todas partes! ¡Debemos proteger a los inocentes!

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín Harry! ¡Estás hablando con un caballo! Los caballos no hablan ni comprenden lo que dices...

(Otro relinchido más fuerte y más explosiones)

-Es muy similar a Buckbeack... Creo que me entenderá, al menos trataré de ganarme su confianza....Kék, bueno... No le hagas caso a mi amigo... Ejem...Me voy a presentar... Mi nombre es Harry Potter...

(He hizo una reverencia)

Para sospresa de ambos, el caballo hizo lo mismo...

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Funcionó Harry! No cabe duda de que eres un tipo con suerte... Mi abuela no me lo va a creer...

-¡Sabía que iba a funcionar! ¡Gracias Merlín!

Kék permitió que Harry lo desamarrara de la argolla... El chico lo acarició en señal de respeto.... El caballo le pasó su lengua rasposa por toda la cara...

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder... ¡Ven Neville, ambos subiremos...!

-¡P-pero Harry....!

-¡No puedo dejarte aquí! ¡ANDA!

Harry subió primero, seguido de Neville que estaba muerto de miedo... Cuando los dos estuvieron firmemente agarrados, Kék, emprendió su carrera y salió a toda velocidad de las caballerizas... Corrió varios metros para tomar vuelo... Cuando se elevó en el aire, Neville cerró los ojos y se aferró más fuerte de la cintura de Harry.... Al frente, en el horizonte... Los mortífagos....

_Tengo que vencerlos si quiero recuperar a Draco... Lo presiento... Aguanta Draco... Aguanta..._

_°°°°°°°°_

**CONTINUARA:**

El final ya está próximo... No se lo pierdan...

Esperen tambien, las actualizaciones de mis demás fics... jejejeje.... Se que este capitulo estuvo corto, pero me lucire en el que sigue.... ¿Que hara Snape cuando vea a Harry? ¿Y el abuelo de Dumbledore? MUAJAJAJA....


	9. Frente a frente

Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios ¬¬ Hace siglos que debí terminar ésta historia que ya lleva más de un año al aire. Algunas ya ni se acordarán de que trataba; pero ni modo. Yo tengo la culpa. Quise terminar las otras, cuando debí ponerle más atención a ésta. Buaaa. De cualquier manera, yo nunca dejaré inconclusas mis historias; eso lo puedo garantizar.

Ary Malfoy, tenías razón. No debía dejarla así… A punto del **final.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9**

**FRENTE A FRENTE**

**

* * *

**

Harry subió primero, seguido de Neville que estaba muerto de miedo. Cuando los dos estuvieron firmemente agarrados; Kék, emprendió su carrera y salió a toda velocidad de las caballerizas. Corrió varios metros para tomar vuelo y cuando se elevó en el aire, Neville cerró los ojos y se aferró fuertemente de la cintura de Harry. Al frente, en el horizonte... Los mortífagos acechaban.

_Tengo que vencerlos si quiero recuperar a Draco... Lo presiento... Aguanta, te lo ruego..._

El Pegaso volaba a toda velocidad entre hechizos y maldiciones imperdonables, puesto que la batalla acababa de dar inicio. El campamento estaba casi destruido en su totalidad… Sólo quedaban en tierra los cuerpos de algunos desafortunados que no tuvieron suerte de salir con vida de aquel infierno.

A pesar de la inexperiencia de Harry para maniobrar al animal alado, lo estaba haciendo estupendamente bien y se abría paso entre la multitud de aves voladoras. El ya tenía claro su objetivo, encarar al líder de los asesinos… Severus Snape. Si, ese era su blanco… Pero su amor estaba en peligro. No podía dejar de pasar más tiempo o de lo contrario Draco moriría desangrado; además era demasiado el peso que Kék llevaba sobre su lomo, prácticamente sería una desventaja. El Pegaso no iba a poder mantener su velocidad con dos individuos sobre el.

Neville, voy a tener que bajarte… Perdemos velocidad.

P-pero Harry… ¿A-dónde? Todo está cubierto de llamas.

Buscaré algún claro en el bosque. Y en cuento lo encuentre, tendrás que buscar a Draco. ¡El está en alguna parte, bajo nosotros! Por favor Nev, sé que estás muerto de miedo; pero no hay otra alternativa. Ahora la vida de Draco estará en tus manos… -¡Confío en ti! Sé que podrás hacerlo… Eres un gran medimago; solo debes tener más confianza en lo que haces.

E-Está bien Harry, lo haré… Buscaré a Draco. Pero… ¿pelearás tu solo con Severus, Dumbledore y el otro hombre?

No tengo otra alternativa. Tengo que mantenerlos ocupados; ellos no deben enterarse de nuestro plan. Descuida… viviré lo suficiente…, No voy a darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Aunque esté en inferioridad numérica les daré batalla. Harry Potter es una pieza dura de roer… Mira, ahí parece ser un buen sitio para aterrizar…

Neville temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero comprendía que Harry tenía razón. ¿Y que podía hacer el en plena batalla cruel? Absolutamente nada, solo le sería un estorbo. Lo suyo era la medicina y era justamente lo que cierto rubio necesitaba en esos momentos.

Cuando el Pegaso aterrizó, Neville desmontó rápidamente. Y antes de que Harry emprendiera el vuelo de regreso a su destino incierto; le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

Tienes que regresar con bien Harry. Por Draco y por ti… No dejes que esos mal nacidos se salgan con la suya ¿entendiste? Hazles saber quien es el que manda. Maestrales la valentía que tiene un Griffyndor.

Harry le arrojó la bolsa con las cosas de Draco.

Trataré Nev; no sé que vaya a pasar allá arriba, pero de una cosa estoy seguro. No la van a tener tan fácil. Utilizaré toda mi fuerza y mi coraje para hacerles pagar por todo el mal que han hecho. Hasta pronto Neville… Te encargo a Draco, deja que el viento te lleve hacia el. Escucha en tu interior y lo hallarás… Hacia el norte. Si necesitas ayuda, tal vez Draco tenga algo que pueda ayudarte dentro de sus pertenencias. Adiós.

Kék volvió a emprender el vuelo y se fue perdiendo lentamente tras los inmensos árboles cubiertos de copos de nieve. Neville lo vio alejarse… Y un nudo se le formó en la garganta ¿volvería a ver a Harry con vida¡Por supuesto que si! No debía a ponerse pesimista en esos momentos. Un alma dependía de el. La del hombre que amaba su mejor y único amigo verdadero. No iba a fallarle, definitivamente no iba a hacerlo.

_Bien Longbottom… Es hora de demostrar que no eres un inútil. Le harás saber a ese grasiento de Severus Snape que estaba equivocado. Me voy a cobrar caro todos esos años de desprecio e insultos en el colegio._

&&&

Harry voló lo más rápido que daban las alas de Kék. El animal ya transpiraba a chorros; a leguas se le veía cansado, pero al igual que su jinete demostraba temple y valor. Sobrevolaron la zona devastada por los mortífagos. Algunos hombres fieles a la causa de la orden del fénix luchaban con ímpetu a pesar de sus heridas… Eso le inyectó adrenalina a Harry. ¡Todavía no estaban derrotados!

Todo se le figuraba como un partido de quidditch. Llevaban 125 a cero. Pero si el lograba atrapar la snitch antes que el rival, el juego terminaría. Y en éste caso la snitch era…

¡SEVERUS SNAPE!

La voz de Harry retumbó por todo el bosque; a pesar de todo el ruido infernal que reinaba todo se quedó en silencio de repente… La lucha paró. Y una mirada negra, profunda y penetrante se posó en una figura que sobrevolaba el campamento…

_Harry Potter…El muy maldito ha llegado hasta aquí… ¡Con un demonio! El hijo de puta ha venido. Pero para el._

¡Harry Potter¡El grandioso y estúpido Potter nos honra con su visita!

Gritó también el mortífago. Y enseguida unja carcajada espectral puso los cabellos de punto a más de uno. Tanto de su bando cono en el otro. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban impresionados ¿No se suponía que Potter había sido muerto por Voldemort¿O acaso era su fantasma?

¡HE VENIDO A MATARTE SEVERUS! – Harry volaba en círculos y Kék relinchaba a cada momento, como si el también le dijese una cuantas verdades al mortífago.

¡Eso está por verse Potter¡Tu estás solo! Y como podrás ver… ¡Yo tengo todo un ejército a mis pies! Nada podrás hacer… ¡Dumbledore está ahora conmigo¿Lo ves? Justo a mi derecha, como un perro fiel. Es el quien me sirve ahora. ¡YO SOY SU AMO!

Dumbledore se colocó delante de Severus junto con su águila arpía y le sonrió cínico a Harry.

Severus tiene razón Harry. Debiste de haberte quedado en esa pocilga de Longbottom y haberte perdido para siempre en tu subconsciente. Pero no… Eres y seguirás siendo un maldito entrometido. Y por ello morirás.

¡TU NO ERES ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! –La voz del ojiverde hizo eco. – ¡Eres un farsante! Tienes la apariencia del gran mago, pero en el fondo eres una maldita sabandija. Dumbledore jamás se habría unido a un grupo de asesinos y rufianes. Hubiese preferido morir antes que hacerlo…

Je, je, je… Muy bien Potter, muy bien, me encanta tu suspicacia. Efectivamente yo no soy ese viejo decrépito de Albus Dumbledore. Por Merlín, no creas que haber estado tanto tiempo en este cuerpo haya sido agradable para mí. Pero los planes lo ameritaban…

¿Cómo es…¡No entiendo nada¡Cómo que no es Dumbledore! Kövér se vio sorprendido. -¿De qué demonios hablas Potter, Severus?

Lo único que tienes en tu insignificante cerebro, es grabada la insignia del dinero. Estúpido bueno para nada. Ambos lo son… De no haber sido por su ineptitud, Potter no se hubiese enterado de nada, y no habría llegado hasta aquí. Pero no importa, ya nada podrá hacer ja, ja… Le llevo la delantera. Por el momento dejaré que mi fiel y falso sirviente se divierta un rato con el. Tengo ganas de divertirme.

¿Cómo es que Potter lo sabe¡Alguien debió de haberle advertido! Ni yo mismo sabía lo que pasaba… ¿Habrá algún infiltrado en nuestra filas?

¡PAM! Una bofetada en el rostro de Kövér.

¡Imbécil¡Potter es un mago muy poderoso, que no se te olvide! El sabe cosas que te pondrían los cabellos de punta. Recuerda que fue el quien eliminó a lord Voldemort. Hay que actuar con mucho cuidado si piensas enfrentarte a el…

Severus seguía clavando su vista en Harry Potter. Definitivamente no la iba a tener tan fácil. Sabía perfectamente de la capacidad del joven.

&&&

Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te rebele mi verdadera identidad Potter… ¡Observa!

La imagen noble, fresca y gentil del anciano, comenzó a transformarse; para dar paso a un individuo entrado en años también; debilucho y ojeroso.

¡MCNAIR! Debí suponerlo.

¿Decepcionado cara rajada? Si, soy yo… El que dio muerte al viejo bueno para nada y quien tuvo que conservar su abundante y pestilente cabellera cana, para hacerme pasar por el.

Harry sintió una punzada en su pecho ¿realmente lo habrían asesinado?

Puedo ver la confusión en tu rostro muchacho. Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, fui yo quien le arrebató la vida… Y fui yo quien evitó que durante años estuvieras alejado de Draco Malfoy, y todo por cumplir con la última voluntad del poderoso Lucius… ¡El nunca pudo soportar el que su primogénito se uniera a alguien como tú! Y qué mejor manera de vengarse, que mantenerlos separados¡Y lo logré! Ja,ja.

¡Maldito, te haré tragar tus palabras.

El ojiverde sintió que la ira corría por sus venas y se lanzó de lleno contra el mortífago y su águila arpía. McNair hizo lo propio. Ningún otro hombre se movió de su sitio ¿para qué? Los mortífagos estaban acostumbrados a que "otro" hiciera el trabajo sucio, y los jóvenes de la orden del fénix, sabiendo que el grandioso Harry Potter estaba ahí, sentían que la guerra estaba ganada. Ahora iba a ser una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Neville seguía en su búsqueda, caminado sin aparente rumbo fijo a través de la basta nieve. Pasaron los minutos y todavía no había ninguna pista de Draco por ningún lado. Cada segundo apremiaba. Por la cantidad de sangre que había podido apreciar en el costado de Harry; podía presumirse que la herida del rubio era considerable y por tal motivo mucha pérdida de sangre.

_Ayúdame Merlín. Guíame por el camino correcto. Permíteme encontrar a Draco._

La ventisca arreciaba ¿por dónde seguir? Todo el terreno parecía una alfombra blanca interminable.

_**Que el viento te lleve hacia el… Al norte. Encuéntralo**. _

_Eso trato de hacer Harry, pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Este lugar es inmenso, como si no tuviera fin, Podría estar en cualquier parte._

Mas lluvia en forma de pequeños cristales que se incrustaban en el rostro pálido y frío de Neville, quien ya comenzaba a sentir que el clima le calaba los huesos. Dejó salir un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento "le hablara" Algo dentro de el, le dictaba seguir caminando en la misma dirección, hacia el frente…

_Eso haré… Seguiré por la misma senda._

&&&

Harry y McNair se enfrascaron en una lucha encarnizada. Hechizos y contra hechizos salían disparados por todas partes. A pesar de la precaria salud de Harry, se estaba portando como todo un hombre. Y el mortífago, a pesar de ser mucho mayor que el, se movía como una gacela. Ninguno de los dos mostraba síntomas de debilidad.

Luchas bien Potter… Debo reconocerlo… Pero no te servirá de mucho. Morirás por mis manos…

Te equivocas… Serás tú quien muera… Y escupiré sobre tu cadáver.

Kék recibió una herida en su pata derecha, producto de un poderoso conjuro y relinchó de dolor. Perdió el equilibrio y junto con el Harry. Ambos comenzaron a precipitarse hacia el suelo dando giros vertiginosos. Los fénix perdieron el aliento y los mortífagos reían desaforados entre ellos Severus y Kövér.

Antes de estrellarse, Harry logró saltar y cayó en el suelo, golpeándose un brazo. Kék pudo girar antes de estrellarse y volver a recuperar su vuelo, aunque seguía herido y sangrante. McNair aprovechando la situación, aterrizó precipitadamente y desmontó dando un gran salto. Con dos largos pasos, llegó hacia donde estaba su enemigo, y lo volteó cara arriba.

¡Obsérvame bien Potter, porque verás por última vez, el rostro de quien te mandará al infierno! Morirás…

El mortífago sacó una filosa daga de su vientre y cuando iba a descargar la estocada final, "algo" se incrusto en su estómago… La varita que Harry había quitado a Banyaas. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, incrédulo. Harry aprovechó el momento de desconcierto y conjurando un poderoso hechizo en Parsel, lo arrojó hacia atrás e inmediatamente una luz verde lo envolvió. Lo último que se escuchó, fue una fuerte detonación; el cuerpo de McNair voló en miles de pedazos.

Severus y Kövér no podían creerlo… Se suponía que Potter debía morir.

¡Maldito seas Potter! – Gritó el comandante del campamento.

Ahora es tu turno de demostrarme tu lealtad Kövér. Mátalo. –Una orden directa. El susodicho tragó saliva. Con incertidumbre, llevó a su águila hacia el frente.

_Maldición… Nunca he tenido un duelo…Si estoy aquí, es porque soy influyente…No se nada de hechizos… Salvo el Aveda Kedavra que es mi especialidad…Pero Potter es muy escurridizo. Tengo una idea mejor._

¡Qué esperas maldito!- gritaba Harry desde abajo, cubierto con la sangre de McNair- ¡Te estoy esperando! Ven y pelea como un hombre. Harry Potter te dará muerte.

¿Qué esperas inútil? – Bufaba Snape.- ¡ACABA CON EL!

Lo siento Severus. Pero mi vida vale mucho y no voy a perderla por una causa que se ha salido de control. Arréglatelas tú solo. ¡Nos veremos en el infierno!

¡PLOP!

Kövér desapareció. El muy maldito se había trasladado a otro lugar, dejando solo a Severus Snape. Quien solo torció la boca. Siempre había sabido que era un cobarde. Mas tarde arreglaría cuentas con el. Nadie le hacía eso al nuevo lord oscuro. Lo bueno de contar con su inseparable bola de cristal.

¿Te han dejado solo grasiento?- Harry se burlaba desde abajo. -¡Valientes súbditos! Me dan vergüenza.

Inmediatamente después de estas palabras. Harry sintió que un fuerte golpe se incrustaba en su mandíbula y cayó de bruces al suelo. Y ese golpe había sido dado por Severus Snape. El ojiverde no se había dado cuenta de nada. Nunca vio desaparecer de la monta a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Tst, tst… Sigues siendo un inútil Potter… ¡No sé como mi Dragón pudo fijarse en ti! Eres horroroso, y ahora más con la nariz fracturada. Pobre idiota…

No le llames "MI" Dragón, puesto que el no te pertenece. –A pesar del dolor, Harry se había incorporado y apuntaba a Severus con la varita, éste ni se inmutaba.

Puedo decirle a mi "amante" como me plazca… ¡Oh si Potter! No pongas cara de estúpido; Draco y yo hemos tenido interminables noches de placer. No sabes cuanto gocé haciéndolo mío. ¿Era virgen verdad? Jajaja.

¡MIENTES! –Harry ardía por dentro. Pero en el fondo sabía que algo había de cierto. No por nada había sentidos esos calores repentinos y los deseos insoportables de besar a… Neville.

Sabes que no miento Potter. El ya no es tuyo. Ahora es de mi propiedad. Lo he marcado para siempre. ¡OLVIDATE DE EL!

¡NO LO HARÉ¡CRUCIO!

¡Impedimenta!

Con maestría, Severus había logrado esquivar el hechizo, que fue a descargar su furia contra un árbol circundante.

Muy mal Potter, muy mal. No te sirvieron de nada las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ahora es mi turno para atacar. ¡Prepárate, porque nada de lo que vayas a recibir será conocido por tí!

&&&

La larga espera seguía… Neville ya se estaba dando por vencido. Hasta que hacia su derecha, logró divisar un punto diminuto que caminaba tambaleante. ¡No podía ser otro más que Draco! Sacando fuerzas de sus piernas entumidas, corrió y corrió. El punto se fue aclarando conforme avanzaba… Efectivamente se trataba del Dragón.

¡DRACO! Gritó Neville.

El rubio escuchó su nombre, pero creyó estar alucinando. ¿Quien en su sano juicio estaría por ahí corriendo a través del temporal?

_No es nadie… Es sólo el preámbulo hacia la muerte… Está ya tan cerca…_

¡DRACO MALFOY!

No, definitivamente no estaba alucinado ¡Alguien le llamaba! Haciendo un esfuerzo más, logró alzar su paliducho rostro. Una silueta humana se aproximaba hacia el.

_Merlín, ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear… Si acaso se trata de un enemigo, que me dé muerte cuanto antes… La esperaré gustoso, aunque eso conlleve no ver nunca más el rostro de Harry._

Volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas derrotado y extendió los brazos cuando sintió la presencia ya muy cerca de el.

¡Aquí estoy! Y… estoy… completamente… indefenso. ¡Mátame… de una vez! Y que sea pronto… No pienso… volver con ese asesino…

Draco… ¡Gracias Merlín que te he encontrado! Es un milagro. ¡Lo hice! Lo logré.

_Esa voz… Esa voz… _

Estaba por desfallecer cuando unos brazos evitaron que cayera al suelo. Su vista ahora era borrosa, y no lograba distinguir el rostro de la persona que lo sostenía. Pero una cosa era segura. Ningún enemigo lo trataría con tanta delicadeza.

¿Q- quién… eres? –Draco alzó su mano llena de sangre y tocó el rostro del individuo.

Soy Neville… Neville Longbottom. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? E-El desastre de Griffyndor.

¿Neville¡Harry! El estaba contigo… Snape me lo mostró... El me lo mostró… E- ¡Está… vivo! Está… vivo… Draco ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tal vez eran de desesperación.

Draco tomó a Neville por la base del cuello de su abrigo y puso su frente en su pecho. El rubio sollozaba y temblaba, por el frío y por la emoción.

L-LLévame con el… Te lo suplico Neville. Quiero verlo… Por última… vez. No quiero morir… sin haber visto… su rostro…

No vas a morir Draco… Yo te voy a curar… Estarán juntos antes de lo que se imaginan. Ahora debes cooperar conmigo. D-¿Dónde… está tu herida?

Draco señaló con su mano. Neville le dio un vistazo. La herida era muy profunda, aunque ya no sangraba tanto. En realidad el rubio estaba a punto de dejar de existir por la hipotermia.

Tengo que coserte la herida… Y si acaso logro hacerlo, será sin anestesia. Y después… Darte calor.

Haz… lo que tengas que hacer… Pero hazlo pronto… Ya no tengo… mucho tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUARA…**

Y espero que se más pronto de lo que se imaginan, Lo prometo. Ya necesito terminarla. Por el bien de la historia y por el mío MUAJAJAJA.

Saludos.


	10. Energía mágica

**N/A:** _Perdón por haber dejado tirado éste fic por meses. Pero siempre he sido de la idea de que si no te apetece escribir sobre alguna historia en particular, no tiene caso que la forces. Acabaría arruinando todo… Inclusive, ahora que estuve leyendo todos los capis, me di cuenta de todos los errores que tengo; que una vez que la termine, la voy a editar porque siento que se le puede sacar mayor provecho, pero eso será más adelante. No me comprometo a hacerlo en fechas próximas. (No tengo el tiempo de antes)_

_Gracias a todas las chicas que me regalaron un review pidiendo que la continuara. Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes chicuelas. Espero les agrade después de una laaarga espera._

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Energía Mágica**

* * *

Severus Snape lanzó a Harry un poderoso conjuro, que el ojiverde logró esquivar con mucha dificultad, poniendo un hechizo "escudo" de por medio; el rayo azuloso terminó estrellándose en un grupo de árboles, que todavía quedaban de pie, e inmediatamente después comenzaron a arder, haciendo que las grandes llamas, dieran un aspecto infernal. Harry se había escapado por nada de ser alcanzado y estaba altamente sorprendido del poder destructivo de Snape. 

-No te sorprendas Potter. Como acabo de decirte, _esto no es nada…_ Mi poder se ha ido incrementando con el paso del tiempo y al juzgar por tu precaria e insignificante apariencia, los tuyos han disminuido considerablemente… Pero me divertiré un rato contigo. Gozaré con tu sufrimiento, gozaré viéndote retorcerte por el dolor.

-¡Yo no soy juguete de nadie, y mucho menos tuyo, maldito asesino…!

Harry invocó un hechizo no verbal, pero también fue repelido con maestría y a cambio recibió un poderoso Cruciatus que le hizo gritar por su potencia y a su vez, Draco sintió lo mismo, Neville trató de calmarlo, pero era imposible, el moribundo rubio se retorcía por toda la nieve gritando maldiciones en contra de Severus… El sabía perfectamente que Harry estaba sufriendo y malditamente estaba imposibilitado para ayudar en ese momento… Fue hasta que paró el dolor que puedo articular palabras.

-Neville, por Merlín… de prisa… No hay mucho tiempo…

-Tendré que coserte la herida, sin anestesia Draco… Y va a ser muy doloroso.

-¡Hazlo! No me importa el dolor… quiero ir al lado de Harry… cuanto antes… Me necesita_… y yo lo necesito a el…_

Neville asintió ligeramente. Hurgó con velocidad dentro de la mochila de Draco y lo único que encontró fue un par de púas. Algo muy parecido a una aguja, pero más gruesas y filosas. Con una de ellas hizo un orificio en la punta a la otra, y utilizó una hebra delgada que se estaba deshilachando del mismo bulto. Prácticamente sería como cocer un costal de papas.

Nervioso aún, fijó su mirada en la de Draco, que sin decir nada le suplicaba. Tragó saliva…

-Ya es hora de cocer… Pero antes de que te dé la primera puntada, deberás morder esto. – Neville acercó una vara de madera y se la colocó a Draco entre los dientes- Es para evitar que te muerdas la lengua por el dolor- El rubio asintió- B-bien, entonces… A la cuenta de tres… ¿Listo? uno… dos… tres…

-¡Mmmgghhh!

Draco casi arquea el cuerpo por lo intenso de la perforación; y Neville comenzó "su trabajo" con rapidez, si lo hacía despacio, lo único que iba a conseguir era que Malfoy terminara por desmayarse y eso no le convenía a ninguno, Draco necesitaba estar lúcido todo el tiempo si quería salvarse…

Y lo único que Neville tenía en mente era precisamente eso_: Salvarle la vida a Draco Malfoy a toda cosa…_ Se lo debía a Harry y se lo debía a el mismo. No podía considerarse un buen medimago si no dejaba hasta su última gota de sudor en aquella proeza… Todos estaban luchando en aquellos instantes… Unos para apoderarse del mundo, otros para evitarlo y otros más para reunirse con el ser amado…

-Aguanta Draco, solo aguanta un poco más y estaremos del otro lado… Aguanta y podrás volver a ver a Harry… Te lo prometo… O dejaré de llamarme Neville H. Longbottom…

* * *

Harry estaba sumamente atontado por ese poderoso Cruciatus, mandado por la maligna varita de Severus Snape. Aún así, tuvo el valor y fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie y apuntar directo al corazón del maldito grasiento que lo miraba con una mueca de incredulidad en su grotesca y arrugada cara. 

-Patético… Realmente patético Potter… Sabes que no puedes ganarme y aún así insistes en levantarte. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, optaría por poner a funcionar mi cerebro y hacerle entender que lo mejor para ti es rendirte… ¡Ríndete Potter! Arrodíllate ante mí y quizás pueda ser indulgente contigo…

-¡Nunca! Nunca me rendiría ante ti… Antes preferiría morir que postrarme… - Harry escupió al suelo como señal de repudio y en parte para escupir un coágulo de sangre que se le estaba atascando en la garganta debido a la fractura en su nariz.

-Sea pues Potter… Tú mismo has firmado tu sentencia de muerte… No volverás a ver a ese Dios Dragón de ojos grises… Draco Malfoy. A final de cuentas, será mío. Por las buenas o por las malas. Y no me refiero al aspecto sexual Potter, no… Eso ya he podido saborearlo a placer… Me refiero a que tú querido esposo se entregará a mí en cuerpo y alma… No tendrá ojos más que para mí… Tú no serás ni un vago recuerdo en su mente, ya que yo me encargaré de hacerte desaparecer de su cabeza para siempre…

-Te crees muy seguro de ti mismo¿No Quejicus? -Ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonreír irónicamente- –Aunque yo muera, nunca de los nunca y absolutamente nadie–escucha bien- logrará hacer que Draco me olvide ¿y sabes porque? Porque si yo muero… _El también morirá…_

-¡MIENTES POTTER! –Gritó furioso Snape alzando la varita- ¡Solo estás tratando de ganar tiempo, maldito!

-Me importa un rábano lo que pienses grasiento… Lo único que puedo decirte, es que gracias a esos malditos latigazos que le propinaste a Draco, - y que me pienso cobrar con creces- fue que logré reaccionar… ¡YO SENTÍ EL MISMO DOLOR QUE EL¡Todo el dolor que siento yo, el también lo siente¡Lo que le pase a el, me pasará a mi¿Sabes lo que eso significa Severus Snape¡LO SABES? –El grito de Harry hizo eco-

Por supuesto que Severus lo sabía. Y muy a su pesar debía reconocer que el maldito cara rajada tenía razón. Ese maldito hechizo… ¡ESE MALDITO HECHIZO DE UNION!

-¡Vaya, vaya! El estúpido y cursi hechizo de unión… ¡Qué romántico! – Snape trataba de aparentar calma, pero por dentro hervía de la rabia- ¡Debí suponerlo! – Continuó- Debí suponer que harían algo por el estilo… Ninguno podría seguir viviendo si el otro moría… No cabe duda que el "amor" nos hace hacer cosas realmente estúpidas.-

-No son estupideces Snape. Lo que sucede es que a ti nunca nadie te ha querido… _Incluyendo a tu padres…_- Severus, apretó los puños- Es por eso que no entiendes el significado de la palabra… Estás podrido por dentro ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría fijarse en alguien tan asqueroso como tú¿Te has mirado en un espejo¡O es que eres tan espantoso que ni tú mismo puedes soportar tu reflejo!

Fue lo último que Snape pudo soportar. Se le fue encima a Harry, furioso.

-¡MALDITO SEAS POTTER¡TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS¡LO JURO!

Ambos cayeron al frío suelo nevado y se enfrascaron en una lucha de poder a poder.

* * *

Neville había terminado de cerrar la herida de Draco y para volver a entumecerla, colocó gran cantidad de nieve alrededor. El rubio transpiraba a pesar del frío. Había pasado una dura prueba, y a pesar de su debilidad seguía en pie de lucha. El quería seguir con vida… _Necesitaba_ seguir con vida para ser precisos. Había pasado muchos años de soledad y tristeza y ahora se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad de resurgir hacia la felicidad, como para que la muerte- que rondaba su puerta- se la arrebatara de buenas a primeras. No iba a darle gusto… Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el último instante… 

-Buen… Buen trabajo Longbottom… Me ha dolido como el carajo, pero… Ha valido la pena ¿verdad?

-S-Si, pero todavía estás en peligro… Necesitamos darte calor con algunas mantas… Cubrirte… Calentar tu cuerpo… Pero realmente no… se dónde estoy… No soy bueno para orientarme y no se si haya algún otro humano por los alrededores…

-Creo… que solo hay una manera…

Draco tiró de Neville hacia el y con mucho esfuerzo lo enrolló con sus piernas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Neville se sonrojó a tal extremo que no supo cómo reaccionar ante el intempestivo movimiento del rubio. Pero el también lo abrazo… Sabía que era lo correcto, Draco estaba buscando su calor corporal. Era muy lógico…

-Ahora Longbottom… Eres… un mago… y como tal… posees energía mágica… Cierra los ojos y concéntrate…

-P-pero… ¿Cómo me concentro? E-¿En qué debo pensar?

-Piensa… en algo…. extremadamente caliente que puedas… Muy, muy caliente… En alguna chica desnuda… No sé… que haces el amor… algo por el estilo… En… alguna revista mágica porno…

-S-Sucede que yo… nunca… He estado con una chica ni he visto a ninguna desnuda.- Dijo titubeante y avergonzado.

-Maldición Longbottom, no puedes ser tan… ¡Demonios! Perdóname… por lo que voy a hacer… _Y que Harry haga lo mismo_… Pero es lo único que puede funcionar…

Draco bajó su mano hasta lo genitales de Neville y comenzó a frotarlos con mucha urgencia por debajo de su ropa. Neville dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa y satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Nadie nunca antes había le había hecho algo como aquello… Ni en sus sueños más eróticos… Mucho menos que lo estuviera masturbando alguien como Draco Malfoy…

_Pero se sentía tan bien…_

Por un momento olvidó la situación… Olvidó dónde se encontraba y con quién estaba… Todo en la vida era bello y delicioso… No existía la abuela con su horrible sombrero con el animalejo disecado… Ni sus guisados con extraños ingredientes… No existía el frío ni la nieve alrededor. Inclusive… No existía Severus Snape…

Y fue tal su ensimismamiento, que por un impulso ajeno a el, se acercó con los ojos cerrados hacia el rostro de Draco y lo besó… Ahora el que estaba completamente asombrado era el rubio. Nunca esperó semejante reacción del chico, pero al parecer la estrategia había funcionado. Neville comenzaba a despedir ese calor que tanta falta le hacía…

_Mucho más de lo que esperaba. _

Solo había necesitado un estímulo para hacerlo reaccionar. Draco estaba seguro que detrás de esa timidez, se escondía un mago con mucho poder. Solo era cuestión de que se decidiera por fin a dar ese paso y si estaba en sus manos (en realidad estaba en sus manos) le ayudaría. Ambos se ayudarían…

_Vamos Longbottom, entrégame un poco de esa energía mágica que necesito… Sé que puedes hacerlo…_

El beso de Neville fue de casto a inocente, a uno mucho más "caliente" prácticamente estaba devorando la boca del rubio. Draco no sentía absolutamente nada, el no se entregaba al beso, sin embargo dejaba que el medimago lo hiciera y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Tampoco dejaba de estimularlo con su mano; entre el beso y la masturbación, eran la bomba perfecta para hacerlo explotar de un momento a otro y cuando eso sucediera, Neville alcanzaría su máximo poder y con ello…

_Magia y energía al cien por ciento._

* * *

Harry sintió de inmediato algo extraño en su interior. Algo relacionado con Draco… 

_Calor_…

Un calor muy especial y que el conocía perfectamente. No dejó de sentir un poco de _celos_. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que todo aquello que se reflejaba en su cuerpo, todas aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su ser de pies a cabeza, debían tener una razón fundamentada. Y eso bastó para tener un aliciente más… Si Draco estaba luchando por su vida, el debía hacer lo mismo, y si en algún momento pensó que en verdad Severus le ganaría la batalla, ahora estaba más que resuelto a dar su máximo esfuerzo por salir victorioso de su confrontación.

Con renovados bríos, logró arrojar -con su inmensa fuerza mágica- el cuerpo de Severus Snape, lejos de el, ya que se había colocado encima y le había atestado un par de buenos puñetazos. Logró levantarse, y esta vez no esperó a que el enemigo pudiera recobrarse. Como auténtica fiera, saltó hacia el y cayendo encima de su presa, comenzó el ritual de los golpes en la nariz ganchuda de su acérrimo rival, que se vio sorprendido por aquel arranque de explosividad. La sangre del grasiento salpicó su rostro, pero poco le importó… Harry estaba como poseso ¡Quería matar al maldito que se había atrevido machar al amor de su vida!

Pero Severus era un hueso duro de roer. No le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles a Potter… El también logró reunir energía y enfocarla en el cuerpo de Harry y expulsarlo, tal y como habían hecho con el. El moreno cayó de bruces sobre la nieve, momento que Snape aprovechó para tomar un poco de aliento y reestablecer el equilibrio. Los golpes que le había dado Harry, habían sido muy certeros, colocados en su abdomen y rostro.

-Debo reconocer… que te he subestimado… Potter… Aún sigues siendo muy fuerte… Pero no vas a ganarme…

-A pesar de ser un viejo decrépito Snape… Eres fuerte… Yo también sé reconocerlo… _Y te voy a ganar_… No lo dudes.- Harry se había incorporado con el cuerpo dolorido, pero con mucha valentía y coraje. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo a todo lo que daba.

Snape torció la boca y escupió al suelo. También arrojando sangre.

-Había olvidado el sabor de mi propia sangre… Hacía bastante tiempo que nadie lograba hacerme algo como esto… El último que lo hizo, no vivió para contarlo…

-Debió ser algún muggle indefenso… -Atacó Harry- Es la clase de cosas que alguien como tú haría… Siempre atacando a personas indefensas.

-¿Lo dices por ti Potter? Sólo mírate, estás de pie sólo por orgullo… ¡Para mí sigues siendo un maldito inválido bueno para nada! no tiene caso que desperdicie mi magia en alguien como tú… Como dije desde el principio cara rajada… Esta batalla se decide aquí y ahora… -Severus quitó la parte superior de su vestimenta, revelando un torso trabajado y fuerte- Bastarán mis puños para vencerte. No me gusta tener ventajas... Te demostraré que soy capaz de derrotarte en cualquier terreno…- ¡ALZA TUS PUÑOS POTTER!

Los mortífagos que todavía sobrevolaban por el cielo, comenzaron a vitorear a su líder. No en vano sabían que Severus Snape gustaba de las peleas entre reos y que era bastante hábil al momento de golpear al oponente. Nadie le había ganado una sola pelea y el perdedor acababa prácticamente molido.

Harry aceptó el reto, aún a sabiendas de que si era alcanzado por Severus, Draco iba a sufrir el mismo dolor. Y al igual que los mortífagos, los seguidores del bando de la luz, apoyaron a Harry con todas sus fuerzas. Imitando a Snape, Harry también se despojó de su vestimenta.

-¡Quiero dejar en claro una cosa grasiento! Si salgo victorioso… Te harás un favor y acabarás con tu miserable vida, por propia mano… No mancharé mis manos con tu maldita sangre…

-Descuida gusano… No hará falta tal cosa… ¡YO VOY A GANAR!

-¡ACEPTAS O NO EL TRATO SEVERUS SNAPE! –Gritó Harry para que todos pudieran escucharlo- ¡Si te jactas de ser todo un hombre, demuéstralo¡JURA ANTE TODOS TUS SUBDITOS QUE LO HARÁS¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UN HOMBRE DE PALABRA!

-¡Lo juro…, Potter! Pero tú deberás jurar, que cuando pierdas –Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá- ¡retirarás ese maldito hechizo de unión entre MI Dragón y tú¡DRACO MALFOY SERA TOTAL Y COMLETAMENTE MIO¡JURALO POTTER ANTE TODOS LOS ESTUPIDOS AURORES QUE AÚN TIENEN PUESTA SU ABSURDA CONFIANZA EN TI!

Harry tenía mucho más que perder que Severus Snape y lo sabía de sobra, aún así, estaba confiado en ganarle a toda costa.

-Yo por el contrario Potter, no desearé tu muerte- Continuó el mortífago- Bastará con saber que morirás lentamente al no tener a Draco a tu lado. Con es bastará para sentirme satisfecho.

-¡Tenemos un trato Snape! Y más te vale que lo cumplas, o de lo contrario…

A Harry no le gustaba tratar a su esposo como mercancía, pero por el momento no tenía otra salida. Sólo confiaba en que Neville hiciera su trabajo y salvara la vida de Draco, de lo contrario...

* * *

Tal y como Draco lo había previsto. Neville comenzó a mostrar síntomas de "terminar en su mano" en cualquier momento. Su energía mágica estaba subiendo a niveles estratosféricos y el rubio estaba necesitado de ellos… 

Era tanta su excitación, que había pasado sus manos por al espalda de Draco y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza. Para el, era como estar haciendo el amor en un lugar paradisíaco, con un individuo extremadamente sexy y atractivo…

-¡Merlín! –Gritaba y jadeaba Neville- ¡Merlín Draco, no pares… ¡ Creo que… estoy a punto de… ¡Por favor no pares! Se siente tan bien… Nunca antes… yo…

-No voy a parar… Longbottom… Te lo juro… Vamos… termina ya… ¡VAMOS, DEJATE LLEVAR!

_Merlín…. Ayúdalo… falta tan poco… _

Draco volvió a apoderarse se su boca para aumentar la pasión en el cuerpo del medimago y tras darle un par de besos que le harían perder la cabeza a cualquier mortal, logró su objetivo… Neville terminó corriéndose sobre su mano, tras soltar un grito de satisfacción…

-Ahhhh, Dioses… Dioses….

Una fuerte luz violácea los envolvió¡convirtiéndolos en una masa deforme pero muy brillante! De inmediato Draco sintió que la vida volvía a su cuerpo… La pesadez en sus extremidades comenzó a desaparecer y con ello las ganas de vivir resurgieron con voracidad… La magia sanadora de Neville era fuerte y limpia, justo lo que cualquier moribundo desearía tener a mano antes de soltar el suspiro final…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**O.o, bueno, no me vayan a golpear por lo de Neville, tiene justificación juar juar… Ahh, en fin. Sólo espero que la larga espera no haya sido en vano, el capítulo en sí es corto, pero lo hice adrede de esa manera. Tendré más ánimos de continuar y no presionarme por hacer capítulos de 20 hojas ¬¬**

**Nos leemos en la próxima. El capítulo siguiente de _Nasty Changes_ ( En slasheaven ) también está escribiéndose ¿oki doki? n n**

**Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**

* * *

**


	11. AVISO URGENTE

Hoy en la mañana me desperté con una apatía total hacia la escritura ¬¬ intenté escribir algunas líneas sobre los dos fics que tengo al aire y no logré absolutamente nada. Buaaa... Creo que necesito un descanso.

Desde que comencé, allá por septiembre del 2003, no he parado y ahora que toy frente al monitor de la pc me dí cuenta de algo... Para mi total desgracia... Nunca pensé que me llegara a ocurrir... SNIF!!!!

Sobre todo porque fué lo que me sacó de la depresión que traía en aquel entonces y pensé que la ilusión me duraría SIEMPRE, que serían mis adorados hasta que estuviera abuelita y me quedara sin dientes pero...

¿Lo confieso?

Ya no me ilusiona tanto HP

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Harry y Draco siguen siendo mi pareja preferida, pero... Cuando veo que mis escritoras predilectas actualizan, ya no corro para devorarme el capítulo... Lo dejo para después... Con la pena.

Creo que estoy cerrando TODO UN CICLO en mi vida y dan ñañaras, pero toy siendo honesta. Ya no me da tanta ilusión, sob, sob.

Mucho menos escribir HP.

En términos... Creo que ya crecí... No sé si me explico...

Ahora me llaman la atención otro tipo de situaciones "más adultas" por llamarlo de alguna manera. En slasheaven me hicieron el comentario de que estoy dejando entre ver, que HP es solo pa chavitos y adolescentes y que el hecho de "haber crecido" ( como acabo de poner ) nada tiene que ver con mi cambio... Y no es así, fué solo un ejemplo pa darme a entender... Tengo 33 años ¿ven por que lo digo? tengo el corazón de niña, solo que ahora me llaman la atención otro tipo de cosas.

DEJO MIS FIC POTTERIANOS SIN ACTUALIZACION por tiempo indefinido. No los voy a borrar, eso sí, pero los dejaré en "algún día".

Lamento decepcionarlas (os) pero necesito recargar mis pilas.

¿Me comprenden? (Por fis, digan que sí)

Pueden aventarme de jitomatazos si con eso quedan agusto O.o pero espero que me entiendan un poquito.

GRACIASSSSSSS A TODAS Y TODOS LO QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO, ( y a los que leyeron y nunca se animaron a escribir) siempre se los voy a agradecer infinitamente :) Por ustedes he sido muy feliz estos cuatro años, mucho mucho...

Pero mis alitas, ahora van hacia otro rumbo...

Tiempo de cambio.

Cambio de piel.

Cambio de ideas y de gustos slaheros.

Espero algún dia regresar y terminar lo que comencé, aunque ya nadie se acuerde de mis boberías jajaja.

Weno, pues, nos estaremos viendo...

NO DIGO ADIOS, SINO HASTA SIEMPRE.

PD:

GRACIAS HP.

¡Y ARRIBA EL SLASH!

**OTRA PD:**

En slasheaven me hice otra cuenta con el nick de: DI ( con guion bajo, al principio y fin de DI, aquí no salen, que lata) allá subiré mis nuevas cosas.

SALUDILLOS.


End file.
